The Boy in the Locked Room
by ichigokazuki
Summary: "Sora," I whispered. "He's not in at the moment," 'Sora' said as he raised the knife slowly to my cheek and with a flick of his wrist cut a small line starting from my temple curving to my mouth. "I assure you dear Roxas, that you are crazy, just like Sora, just like me." AU. Started regular updates.
1. Chapter One

_Note:__ 'Kairi' was changed to 'Xion'!_

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer:  Do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts game or manga series.

AN: This new fan fiction is dedicated to darkchase~! I know I am supposed to be writing chapters for 'Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare' and especially 'Mine, Yours and Death' (way behind for this one). So I must apologize to those who are waiting~! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this prologue, darkchase and everyone else.

Rating: T

Summary: "Where am I?" I wonder if this is some sort of punishment. Maybe I was kidnapped…? Maybe to be sold? I'm frozen… I can't move! "He's angry at me…" I whispered clutching my head.

Wes: Anime porn?(Note: Me and Jena were NOT talking about anime porn)

Jena and Me: Learn to eavesdrop! God!  
Wes: What are you talking about?  
Jena: (sigh)

Me: See what we mean? If you're going to enter the conversation, listen to the WHOLE thing~!

Wes: Welcome to the epic beginning of the prologue!  
Jena: Just leave

Wes: (Hangs head and walks out)

Prologue

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. It was dark. I couldn't even see my hands...When I put them in front of my face.

_How did I get here?_

_ Why am I here?_

_ Where is here?_

I was sitting on something soft...I believe it was a bed. I moved around the bed and soon fell off onto the floor. Rubbing my sore head, I crawled in some direction until I hit a wall and felt around the room. It wasn't that big and besides the bed, there wasn't anything else in there. I couldn't locate a door or even a light switch and there weren't any windows for sure...

I found the bed again and lied down...

_I'm scared..._

How long had I been stuck in the windowless pitch black room...?

_I dunno..._

I don't feel hungry surprisingly...or maybe I haven't been in the room that long...

_I wonder if this is some sort of punishment? Did I do something wrong?_

_ Maybe I was kidnapped...?_

_ Maybe..._

Its not like my family is rich or anything, you'd kidnap Riku if you wanted money, his parents are filthy rich...

_Maybe to be sold?_

No...I'm not that appealing or cute enough for that, you'd take my twin brother Roxas for that or even Xion...

_Talent?_

I don't have any great talents either. I'm not even that smart...Music is Roxas's thing...Sephie the genius. Tidus and Wakka are the sportsmen.

_Me?_

_ Nothing..._

_ What's the reason then? Why am I here?_

_ Maybe it's because I'm so useless...That's why I'm locked up..._

Suddenly the room is filled with bright light. It hurts my eyes to look...

Fear washed over me...I decided to shut my eyes tight and lie perfectly still...

_What will happen to me...?_

"Is the kid awake?"

Kid? They must be talking about me, right?

"The kid seems to be sleeping still. Should we proceed anyway?"

What are they talking about? What are they going to do to me?

"Yes, proceed with the plan and treatment."

I wanna know what the plan is...But do I dare open my eyes? I wanna know the truth so bad but I'm also afraid to know...

_Someone's arms are under you..__.!_

A million alarms set off within my body...

'_Run! Kick! Scream! Struggle! Do something god dammit!'_

_ '_But I'm frozen...I can't move!'

The person picked me up carefully and then started to walk where ever they were taking me.

"Sir, why is this kid here?"

"You'll see in just a moment. This child holds a very important key."

"Oh..."

What do I hold? Am I that special? A bubble of happiness bursts within me. Maybe I can be useful... Maybe...maybe...I could help them?

'_But they kidnapped you!'_

I was placed on a metal table or something similar; my body shivered from the cold metal toughing my skin.

A hand stroked my face? It was quite warm compared to the table. It was nice, soothing really...

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times...

Bright lights blinded me. I went to life my hands to shield my eyes from the awful light...

I couldn't move it? I wasn't scared anymore so I should be able to...My feet! They were stuck too! I-I must be strapped to the metal table!

'Why?'

_ 'And you were going to trust them!'_

_ 'Idiot!'_

"He awake!"

My eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness to face a young looking man...he looked very nice...

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked.

'_A trick! He's only being nice, so you'll cooperate! Do not...I repeat do no__t trust him!'_

"I'm ok...kind of," I mumbled, you can only be kind of when you're strapped to a table.

"Well that's good," he replied, "We can untie the straps, now that you're awake. Didn't want you to fall off."

'Makes sense...'

_ 'Don't listen!'_

_ '_I will!'

'_You're just going to hurt yourself! Plan to escape!'_

_ '_No...'

_ 'Why?'_

_ '_I-I don't really want to go home...'

'_Don't run away!'_

'I didn't I was kidnapped!'

'_So plan to escape!'_

_ '_Leave me alone!'

"Kid! Hello...Are you in there?" he asked.

'_Don't__ reply!'_

"I'm here," I replied.

'_Don't!'_

"Ow..." I cried clutching my head. The voice was getting really angry...

"Are you ok?" The man asked kneeling in front of me.

"He's angry at me..." I whispered. Now this is what always gets me strange looks...But he didn't, he looked serious, he could be masking his emotions...

"Who?" he asked.

'_Don't say anything! Remember what happened last time?'_

Last time...The day everyone started to hate me... well except Riku…He was always there for me but even he had his limits…

That's it! That's why I'm locked up...They think... "I'm crazy..." I mumbled.

"Crazy? You're not crazy," assured the man stroking my hair, "Tell me who he is, I just want to help you."

'_Don't tell him. He just wants a reason to lock us u__p! Do you want your life ruined anymore then what it is?'_

Funny how the voice tries to protect me...But at the same time also wants me to do bad things...

'_I have a name!'_

_ '_Vanitis...'

I remember when I first started to hear Vanitis. It all started when I six… I was stuck up in my room. Grounded because I didn't clean my room or was it because I didn't eat all my supper that one night either way I was upstairs in my bedroom. My perfect twin, Roxas was being taken out for ice cream with his best friend Axel by my…our parents.

I was really upset, Roxas does everything right…never makes mommy-dearest or daddy angry, like me. I swear he always tried to do better than me. Even in kindergarten… I was so angry…why? It's not fair! Not fair!

My head exploded in pain…

'_Hi…'_

What? A voice… Where did it come from..? I looked around my room but no one was there…

'_You can't see me… You can only hear my voice and you're the only person who can hear my voice…'_

"Why?" I asked.

'_Because you're special… Now about you__r brother… Aren't you angry at him?' _

"Yes," I admitted, "Mommy and Daddy like Roxy better than me…"

'_You should get Roxas back…Do something…mean…to him…'_

"No, that's not nice. I can't do that…" I argued softly.

'_Why not? He does plenty of mean things __to you…'_

"No…he doesn't mean too… that's j-just the w-way he is…" I lied. If I hurt or do anything to Roxas, Mommy and Daddy would get mad at me…

'_Who cares what they say! They don't stop Roxas from hurting you…'_

"T-they…" I mumbled.

'_Admit it…They __don't do anything for you… Come on get some payback!'_

"What do I do then?" I asked.

'_Go to the kitchen…grab one of the big knives…'_

"I-I'm not a-aloud…" I said.

'_Get it!'_

I followed Vanities' orders. I got the biggest knife from the kitchen. Vanitis told me to stab Roxas's bed and drag the knife down the middle, cutting the bed wide open.

'_Rip open his stuffed animals that he loves so much… Cut holes in all his clothes…Why don't you do the same to your so called parents? Break her crystal figures! Rip__ up his paper work! Smash the computer! Cut up all the pictures!'_

"Ok..." I said unemotionally. I followed his orders obediently. I-I had fun ripping the head off Roxas's favorite plushie…that his best friend Axel gave him…He adored that plushie, loved it more than me… I enjoyed breaking and ripping up all of their stuff…

'_Good job! Do you feel better? Imagine the pain he's going to feel…The pain you've felt for so long!'_

I nodded and continued to do what Vanitis said…In the end I basically destroyed the house… All with just a kitchen knife…

'_I have a new idea, it's better than the last…Set the house on fire…'_

"But where will I live?" I asked.

'_Just do it and then watch their faces when they watch it burn down!'_

I took my favorite teddy bear and lit a match as Vanitis instructed. I set the couches, beds and anything that could catch fire and then flushed the matches down the toilet as Vanitis told me too.

I left the house with my teddy bear, the only thing I held precious in that house… I walked to side walk and sat down and watched the flames consume the house…

'_Feel better?'_

"Yes," I replied.

I started to hear the sound of Daddy's truck coming up the road… and stop near our house…

"Oh my god!" I heard Mommy screech, "H-how…w-why…? M-my baby! Cloud! Our other baby!"

Sirens came hollering down our street. Firemen attempted to stop the angry flames…

Daddy tried to run back into our house, thinking that I was still in there, the firemen held him back…But they failed to notice me sitting on the other side of the street. Mommy kept trying to calm Roxas down who was crying…

'_What a baby! You did well! Look at their faces! It's hilarious!'_

I waited on the sidewalk, not really feeling any emotions…

"Aerith look, he's over there! He's ok!" yelled one of our neighbours.

Mommy looked across the street to lock eyes with me… She ran over to me, crying and saying my name over and over. She embraced me in a hug that melted all the emotional barriers I had built up. I cried.

I explained all the horrible things I did and how I set the house on fire…

But I failed to mention Vanitis, the voice who told me to do all those things.

'_You cracked… You have so much to learn still…Sora…'_

I was sent into therapy and Vanitis disappeared for awhile but he came back…

"I can't say," I finally replied.

"You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone else...I'm only here to help you," he said.

'_Ha! He just wants to lock us up forever. You can't trust him, you can only trust me.'_

_ '_I don't want to be locked away...'

"Y-you just w-want to l-lock me away!" I shouted pushing the man away.

The man shook his head, "That's not true. I want to help you get better," he said sincerely, "So you can go home."

Maybe, he's telling the truth, he doesn't seem to be bad, very nice in fact.

"He talks to me, I hear him like...he's in my head. His name is Vanitis," I finally admitted.

'_You idiot!'_

My head started to hurt again...

"Do you get headaches often when he talks to you?" the man asked scribbling notes on a clipboard.

"Only when he yells at me, he calls me an idiot a lot," I answered.

He asked me many questions about Vanitis...

"I see, I'll have your prescription for you tomorrow..." he said.

"Prep...sc-crip..t-tion?" I asked confused.

"Yes your medicine," he replied, "I'll take your back to your room."

"Room? Medicine?" I said now even more confused, "What about home?"

"Yes, we want you to stay for six months and then see if you still hear voices," he answered calmly.

"B-but you s-said I-I could go home i-if I told you about Vanitis!" I exclaimed.

He kneeled down in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Vanitis, isn't real, he's just a figment in your mind."

'_Bastard! I'm real!'_

"Your wrong, you are a freaking liar! He's real! I hear him!" I yelled.

"No, he's not," replied the man seriously.

"You're wrong! You are wrong!" I repeated angrily.

I ran for the door, but was stopped by two big guys, security or something similar.

"Sedate him for now and take him back to his room," said the man.

"L-let m-me go!" I cried, hot angry tears running down my cheeks. I don't want to be locked up…

'_I told you so. You can't trust anyone but me...Sora...'_

_ '_I know...'

AN:  So drop a review or message and tell me what you readers think~!

Wes: It's really cold in here, do you mind if I close the door?  
(Cold breeze goes by…)

Jena: Thanks Wesley, now it _is_ cold!

Me: Shhh~! She'll here you! Ah, she's coming this way! Quiet! (This is talking about our teacher by the way)

Wes: (Loud voice) What?

Jena: Shut up Wesley! (Harsh whisper)

_To be continued or not to be continued…_

_ That is the current question…_


	2. Chapter Two

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: Do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts game or manga series.

AN: YAY~! Chapter Two is finally done~! Sorry for the wait~! Not much else to say, just hope you enjoy this chapter~!

~Chapter Two~

One year.

Hard to believe it's been almost a year since I've seen my own twin brother.

It's all for the best... that's what Mum and Dad said. I used to believe them but now I just think they were tired of dealing with him.

If anything it's their fault, they neglected him, left him to fend for himself just because he was different. He wasn't a genius; I was what my parents and teachers called 'gifted' just because I could remember things with one look, a photographic memory.

But he had his own talents, I could play almost any instrument, he couldn't but he could sing beautifully and the one thing I sucked at, he was amazing at, art, sketching. But Mum and Dad thought that wouldn't take him anywhere in life. Who tells their kid that when they show him a beautiful picture they've sketched? They forced him into classes of math and science.

It wasn't long until he snapped. He destroyed the whole house, he even attempted burn the house down.

A voice.

He started hearing a voice. It told him to do all those things.

Schizophrenia, as the clinic psychiatrist said.

He got better or at least, seemed to for a while. I don't care what excuses my parents make, it's horrible to think they would send their kids away.

Today is different; today I finally get to see him. I argued and even resorted to begging to see Sora again.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked for what felt like the millionth time that day.

I didn't speak, just nodded.

We, meaning my Dad and Mum, were in the old truck driving to the institution where they were keeping Sora.

"Because, I know it will-"

"Mother!" I snapped angrily. "I. Want. To. Go!"

I hoped after that she would stop asking if I was sure I wanted to go and stop trying to convince me otherwise.

"Roxas," warned Dad. "Your Mother is just making-"

"I know ok? I'm sorry. But I've made my decision," I stated.

I turned to look out the window hearing both my parents sigh. The rest of the drive was in silent, tense air.

The institution was settled on a hill just outside our hometown; beyond it was nothing but rows of trees. The institution was a huge building made up of two branches connected by a bridge building. The whole place was surrounded by a very tall metal fence, the spaces between the metal poles was no bigger than six to eight inches. It looked like a prison, a place for people who were unfit to be in society.

This particular institution was for children ages from ten to seventeen, kids who heard voices like Sora or had identity issues or even those who couldn't socially interact with other people.

I didn't think sticking Sora in isolation would help him or putting him with other mentally ill people would help him either. He just needed a family who loved him.

The truck stopped at a smaller building outside the heavy metal fence. Windows, the truck and building opened. Dad told the guard who we were and why we were here and also handed him the pass. The guard nodded and with the press of a button, the gate opened.

After Dad parked the truck, we walked up to the front doors of the institution. As we arrived on the steps, I noticed a camera up near the corner of the door. A keypad-like lock sealed the doors shut...

The light on the keypad lock was red and then changed to green, the door opened revealing a middle-aged woman who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Strife family?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes," Mother replied.

"This way please," she said. "My name is Mrs. Vargas; I'll be conducting your visit with Sora."

"How is he?" Mother asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Vargas bit her thumb. "He's...ok. Better than a lot of the kids here, but his progress is slow. He doesn't respond well to... adults."

Mother blinked back tears as Dad entwined his fingers with hers in a comforting gesture.

I said nothing.

We followed Mrs. Vargas to a room that might be called the living room here. A group of couches surrounded a table. A large TV was mounted to the wall with multiple system wires attached to it.

There were two people in the room, a boy with wild brunette hair lying on his stomach surrounded by papers. Pen in hand, he was scribbling on a pad of blank paper. It was Sora...

A girl, who must have been a year or two older then Sora, was sitting beside him petting his hair and whispering to him. She had extremely short light brown hair...

I had a sudden urge to run over to Sora, embrace him, tell him how sorry I was for everything I did and for everything I should have done.

"Elie," called Mrs. Vargas.

Elie looked up to Mrs. Vargas with intriguing bright green eyes. Sora did not look up.

"Sora's family is here to see him. Could you leave this room for a little while?" asked Mrs. Vargas.

She nodded.

Elie told Sora something, he made no move to respond. She stood up and walked out of the room. Sora hadn't said a word, not even nodding, but the girl Elie didn't seem to mind. It's like they have their own way of understanding.

Dad went to ask Mrs. Vargas something but Mrs. Vargas cut him off. "Elie is one of the few children here who will communicate with him."

"He doesn't talk back?" asked Mother.

"Hardly ever, unfortunately," replied Mrs. Vargas.

Mrs. Vargas slowly walked over to Sora and kneeled down slightly. "Sora, honey, your parents and brother are here to visit you."

Sora didn't reply back. But he grabbed each paper and placed them neatly in a pile and stood up, papers in hand.

"Why don't we all take a seat?"

Mum, Dad and I sat on one couch while Mrs. Vargas and Sora sat on the opposite one. Sora sat as far away as possible from us, papers held to his chest. He didn't make any eye contact but I could tell his blue eyes looked faded.

"Sora..." Mother started, probably trying to figure out what to say. "How are you?"

Sora didn't answer or even look up.

"Now, Sora, your family came to see you. Don't you think you should talk?" said Mrs. Vargas.

Sora surprised everyone, except Mrs. Vargas when he shook his head.

"And why is that?" she asked writing in a notebook that probably showed the whole conversation.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but seemed to reconsider what he was going to say and closed his mouth before a sound escaped his lips.

"You can tell us Sora," added Mrs. Vargas. "No one is going to judge you."

Sora seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I..." Sora shook his head and bolted from the room; papers clung to his chest, not even giving Mrs. Vargas a chance to call for him.

"Mr. Strife, Mrs. Strife, why did you decide to visit after all this time? I remember reading in your report you wanted to wait until he was deemed 'sane'," asked Mrs. Vargas.

"Roxas wanted to see Sora," explained Dad.

"I see, Sora probably feels a sense of abandonment, he most likely also feels this as mocking him, a tease because you have left him without so much as a word," stated Mrs. Vargas. "This is hindering his recovery."

Mum burst into tears, covering her face with her hands, sobs racked her body.

"Are you trying to make us feel guilty?" asked Dad angrily.

"I am just stating the facts," replied Mrs. Vargas. "My honest opinion is that you and your wife need to have a bigger part in the recovery of Sora."

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Elie's room most likely or probably another boy's room, called Seth," replied Mrs. Vargas. "Do you want to try and talk to him?"

I nodded.

"Kelly!" called Mrs. Vargas. A woman obviously younger, but looking extremely stressed beyond belief, walked into the room. "Could you take this young man to Sora, he's his brother."

"Yes," she answered tiredly. Kelly then turned to me. "Please follow me."

I nodded and followed her out into the hallway, the sound of my parents and Mrs. Vargas arguing getting fainter and fainter.

The hallway was very wide and brightly coloured, very far from what I had imagined it would look like. I had thought that the hallways would be narrow, plain and lined with metal doors. But there were pictures hanging up and corkboards with sketches pinned to them scattered among the walls. Some doors were made completely up of glass allowing you to see right in the room. The rest of the doors had slots to slide in papers with names in.

We strolled down the hallway and turned around one corner before Kelly stopped, Room 113. Seth Rogue. "There is a good chance Sora is hiding in here."

She knocked on the door, once, twice and then three times. The door opened slowly about a crack. Kelly sighed. "It's me, Kelly."

The door opened all the way revealing a boy probably a year older than me or Sora. He had bright red hair streaked with black highlights and Seth had piercing green eyes.

He smiled happily at Kelly but it disappeared once his eyes landed on me. "Who's this?" he asked, his voice filled with paranoia.

"This is Sora's brother, Roxas. Is he here?" she asked gently.

"Maybe..." he said, trailing off.

"Seth... Tell the truth ok?" she warned.

"He's here... but Sora doesn't wanna talk to anybody, especially them," he replied.

"I know. We all do. But if he wants to get better and leave here, Sora needs to face his family," explained Kelly.

Seth sighed and moved out of the doorframe allowing Kelly and I to enter the room.

Seth's room was exactly like a normal teen's room, messy and cluttered with stuff, games, paper, clothes and other belongings, along with posters taped to the wall. My eyes finally focussed on the double bed, Sora was lying in the middle curled up into a ball.

"Sora..." I said. "Can we talk?"

He slowly sat up; hands resting on the bed in front of him, his eyes locked with mine, identical blue, but his were faded. "Roxy?" he said suspiciously, head titled to the side.

His voice... unemotional...

AN: Chapter Three should be out in two to three weeks~!


	3. Chapter Three

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer:  I do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts game or manga.

AN: I am extremely sorry for not updating last week... I had written out the whole chapter but didn't type it... I got sick and was bed-ridden... But now that I feel better, I should be updating regularly again.

~Chapter Three~

Why?

Why is Roxas here?

Why? I don't understand. Why would he want to talk with me?

_He's up to something..._

You think?

_Of course, why else would he be here?_

What should I do then?

_Ignore him. He doesn't deserve to be heard out._

But-

_There no buts this is about survival!_

I think I should hear him out first before I make choice.

_You're just going to hurt yourself._

Maybe... But I'll never know if I don't try.

_I don't want you to hurt yourself..._

I don't need to worry, your here for me.

_Yeah..._

I turned my attention to the people in front of me, Seth my friend, Kelly one of the regular care-workers and Roxas my twin brother...

He came after me.

I ran away.

It was surprising to see my family after a year of no contact, none at all...

They lied, those stupid doctors after six months, I wasn't allowed to go home...

He wants to talk...

I hate speaking... Why bother? People just lie...

There are only three people, I trust, Vanitas, Elie and Seth, well Mrs. Vargas isn't too bad... minus forcing me to stay here...

Why, why did I respond to Roxas? I can ignore everyone, even when they constantly ask me questions, but with Roxas, one time and I talked? What's so different about Roxas? Letting Roxas in my world's only going to cause problems...

Kelly whispered something to Roxas and processed to leave the room. Why was she leaving? Isn't she supposed to stay and make sure Seth and I don't 'do' anything to him?

Roxas moved closer to the bed, "Sora?"

I gazed up to my twin brother should I answer?

_No..._

I already decided that I would...

But it could cause...

It doesn't matter though...

What could possibly get any worse...?

_Stop thinking like that your confusing yourself..._

Ok... But still...

Roxas sat down beside me on the bed, "You don't have to talk."

Inwardly I was shocked... He doesn't mind if I don't talk? Everyone who's ever tried to 'talk' with me here has basically demanded that I talk back; the pressure is almost unbearable...

"It must be difficult being here..." he said trailing off. It's strange, it's like he's... trying...

"Why...?" I whispered.

"Huh? What?" he asked surprised.

"Why are you here?" I asked again in a whisper, looking at him, my face not showing much emotion.

He laughed a bit, "It took awhile to convince our parents to let me come here, but I guess that's beside the point, and really I'm here to apologize."

Roxas wanted to apologize to me... He wanted to see me... He wanted to talk with me...

_Don't get your hopes up..._

I'm not... It just surprised me...

_Remember even if he's sincere; think about those people you call parents._

Right.

"Sora, you don't have to believe me but I really am sorry. I didn't realize how you felt... I know I can't change the past but I want to help you now, be... be a better brother."

I felt strange; an emotion was stirring up... One I tried to ignore...

"Roxy... I-I," I tried to whisper, "T-thank you..." It was difficult to put how I felt in words after closing off my voice for so long.

The strange feeling filled my body and wrapped itself around my heart... A few tears slipped from my eyes...

"Sora..." whispered Roxas, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

_You're happy..._

But I'm crying...

_You're afraid to get close to someone again... You never know what someone's capable of until it's too late..._

I know... It's hard not to let the feelings overcome me...

I was happy... in Roxas' embrace. He didn't say anything and I didn't make any effort to speak as well but we were content with that.

Vanitas have stopped talking; I assumed he was asleep...

I looked over to Seth, he seemed to have gotten bored with watching Roxas and I and started to read a book.

I closed my eyes...

Dread started too crept into my veins... flowing to every inch of my body.

I suddenly felt very cold...

"Sora... what's wrong?" asked Roxas becoming aware of my sudden rapid breathing.

"No..." I whispered. It was happening again... "Leave..."

"Leave? Sora, why? You're not making any sense," Roxas said very confused.

My head was pounding; pain spreading like wildfire clouded my mind.

Seth jumped from his book. He understood what was happening for the most part; he would save Roxas... from me.

"It's an attack," explained Seth quickly.

"Attack?" questioned Roxas.

Seth ran to me, "Breathe Sora." He ordered quickly, "Calm down."

I shook my head, "He's coming..."

"Who?" they both asked in unison.

I was mistaken...

They didn't understand...

Vanitas was gone...

Something worse was going to happen now...

Worse than Vanitas...

_When you word it like that, It makes me feel as if you don't like me..._

Go away! Bring back Vanitas!

_Don't worry your pretty little head, your friend, Vanitas is fine, Sora..._

No,..

No...

"Nooooooooo...!" I screamed twisting in pain.

I was fading... Losing hold of reality...

_Yes, why don't you rest for awhile..._

"Go away. Go away. Leave me alone!" I continued to scream.

I felt the tugging; he was pulling me back in the dark depths of my mind.

I was losing this battle.

Everything hurt...

I wanted to just give up...

The stress of fighting... I was so tired...

_That's right, just give up, it's not worth it..._

"Sora!"

It was Roxas, I couldn't give up. He would hurt Roxas! Hurt Seth!

_Too late..._

No...

I had lost...

He had won...

Tricked me...

And I fell for it...

"He stopped screaming," said Roxas.

I was lying on the bed... still... But sadly...

Seth shook his head, "It would have been better if he still was."

"Why?" asked Roxas clearly not understanding the situation he was now in.

Seth cut him off before he could ask more questions, "We need to leave now!"

"We can't just leave him..."

_"Sure you can, you've done it before,"_ The voice although sinister was still mine, but I wasn't in control anymore...

I was just a spectator now, he was in control.

"Sora?" whispered Roxas. He was scared... scared of me...

Seth pulled on Roxas' arm, "It's not Sora... well it technically is, but it isn't. It's complicated."

"Vanitas then?"

Seth shook his head again, "If only. It would have been a lot better."

My body sat up, _"I'm the reason he, your brother, is still here."_

"Leave! Give Sora back his body!" yelled Seth.

_"No. It's been awhile since I've been out."_

My body lunged forwards at Seth, who quickly dodged pulling Roxas with him. Seth stood defensively in front of Roxas by the bed, eyeing my next move. My body walked calmly to the door closing it and locking it.

_"I think I'll have a little fun with you two before those pesky care-workers come back."_

All I could do was watch well my body under his control stalked closer and closer to my brother and friend as if they were his prey...

_To be continued or not to be continued, that is the question for today!_

AN: Sorry had to say that line, just to spite my best friend Jena~! Anyway, short chapter and a long wait, I know sucks! I'm sorry but I didn't want to include anymore with this chapter~! I fell in love with this cliff-hanger~! Next chapter with be in Roxy's POV, so stay tune!

If I get at least five reviews for this chapter, I'll update this a week earlier than planned~!

If not then see ya in two weeks~!


	4. Chapter Four

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: I promised an earlier update so here it is~!

~Chapter Four~

I've seen a lot of movies and shows in my lifetime, about mental patients, they always exaggerate their symptoms and among others things of the patients. I never thought once I would experience, be a part of one of those movies. Some if not most seems to be true

My wish to mend my relationship with Sora was becoming true. Sure, I was the one talking but I didn't mind. I realized after all he was forced to go through, Sora felt like he couldn't trust people.

It was going well, at least I thought it was, he looked happy, Sora let me hug him, he even thanked me...

Kelly, the care-worker left saying she had to go and get Sora and Seth's medication, which wouldn't take long...

I was nervous at first remembering the last time I had spent with Sora... I mentally shook my head, things were looking brighter...

Until something happened to Sora! He started begging me to leave... I didn't understand, things were going so well, why the sudden change?

Then Sora started screaming, it was so loud I thought someone else outside of the room must have heard it. He sounded like he was in extreme pain. Seth jumped up and tired to drag me from the room.

How could I leave my brother who I had just gotten to see after such a lengthy period of time, especially when he sounded so broken?

What was going on? What was happening to my brother?

Seth explained that it was worse than Vanitas. What could have been worse than Vanitas, that voice that told Sora to burn down our house?

When the screaming stopped, I was so relieved... Until...

Possessed.

Soras looked possessed, his presence felt unnatural and forgive me when I say this, evil. He wore a sinister grin but his eyes... they looked heart-broken and sad...

'Sora' locked the door, locking Seth and I inside with him...

Did Sora hear more than one voice now?

This institution was supposed to be helping him, making the voices disappear so he could return to a normal life, return home. Not emotionally scar him so bad, he would create new ones.

I knew it wouldn't help it, I freaking' knew it! My parents needed to know this, needed to realize that this place wasn't working...

_"You know Roxas; it's not nice to ignore your brother..."_

This is crazy, its Sora voice I can tell but at the same time, it sounds nothing like him, "Seth, how do we stop this?"

"The care-worker usually sedates him."

I through my hands up in frustration, sure, I was scared but at that moment I felt angry. Great. Were locked inside the same room as my brother who's being possessed by an evil voice he created.

"Roxas, we have to get out now! Once it gets this bad, we can't stop it."

Seth, it's strange, he doesn't seem like he belongs here, and he looks and acts normal enough...

'Sora' walked slowly over to a desk that was pushed into a corner of the room and picked up a stapler, "_You know I HATE being ignored."_

"Fuck! Just let us go! You'll just get Sora in trouble and put in lockdown!" yelled Seth.

Seth acted as if the voice was an entirely different person from Sora. The voice is part of Sora, isn't it?

_"I don't really care... You know Seth; you haven't really done anything to Sora or me..."_

'Sora' was still holding the stapler... He moved towards Seth and me... A thousand horrible things flashed through my mind of what 'Sora' could do to us with that stapler...

He stopped leaving about a metre of space between us before turning back around and walking away.

Was he trying to drive us insane?

Seth and I both let out a sigh of relief...

"Seth, we need to do something!" I whispered to him.

He turned to me and gave a small smile, "Elie will save us."

Elie? The girl from before? Seth looked so sure that she would come and save us that I didn't make a comment about it...

Suddenly like a flash of lighting... A book larger then my head was flying towards us, hitting Seth directly in the back of the head closed. His eyes widened for a second before closing as he fell over the bed, knocked out.

I was alone.

_"Now that all the obstacles are gone..."_

"Why would you do that?" I yelled, "He's your friend!"

_"See, this is why I don't like you. I am NOT Sora. Be sure to remember that."_

It's right. Sora has done a lot of wrongs in his life but he has never physically hurt someone and I don't think he ever could unless he felt in danger, "I-If you're not Sora, t-then who are you?"

'Sora' laughed, _"Why would I ever give you such information?" _ He stalked towards me, an evil smile spread across his face, _"When I'm done with you, you'll wish for death~!"_

I was scared, really scared.

'Sora' continued to move closer to me, when his hand reached out to grab me. I ducked under his out-stretched arm and bolted for the door. I fumbled with the lock cursing my luck when I was about to through the door open, 'Sora' was able to grab the back of my shirt and pull me back... He grabbed a fist-full of my hair and dragged me back to the bed.

I never could recall a time when Sora was stronger than me, but I would remember this time when I was over-powered by my brother, when all my struggles ended up useless...

"Let me go! Bring Sora back!" I yelled angrily trying to mask my fear and hoping my cries would reach someone's ears other than that stupid voice.

_"Not going to happen, dear Roxas. Don't struggle so much it only postpones the enviable."_

'Sora' pushed Seth's limp body onto the floor; a trail of blood was trickling down his face...

Begging wasn't working...

'Sora' brought the stapler close to my face... I tensed up, was he going to staple me? But he placed the stapler aside and pulled out a rope and knife, from where I wondered briefly.

"No! Please don't!"

_"Not listening."_

'Sora' unravelled the rope and pulled my reluctant hands to the headboard and quickly tied them there tightly.

I was shocked, frozen in place. I felt like a girl the way I was tied to the bed, vulnerable to 'Sora'...

_"Hmm... How should I start this?"_

"Let me go?" I whispered.

'Sora' shook his head, "Red, yes I think you would look lovely in red. You know not many people do~!"

He raised the knife slowly to my cheek and with a flick of his wrist cut a small line starting from my temple curving to my mouth. A stinging sensation tinged through my nerves making my eyes water. The blood pooled through the cut and started to flow in small streams down my face...

_"No screaming yet? What a shame."_

"Sora?" I whispered. I was scared, desperately hoping I could get through to Sora. I believed it now, there must be more to this then a simple case of schizophrenia, and can the host really be controlled by the voices they hear?

_"I already told you, I'm not Sora."_

"I know, I want Sora," I said.

_"He's not in at the moment therefore your stuck with me."_ The knife started to move again, slicing open my shirt, first the sleeves and then the whole shirt. 'Sora' started to trace patterns before he actually broke the skin. I tried not to make any sounds, but I couldn't hold back the tears of pain...

My torn shirt and the bed sheets were soaking up my blood...

'Sora' stopped, _"How do you feel?"_

"F-fantastic," I answered.

_"Most would scream or at least whimper when being cut."_

"Guess I-I'm special." I muttered.

'Sora' tapped his chin with the knife shinning red from my blood, _"I do wonder,"_ he started, _"Why you decided to change..."_

"W-what do y-you mean?" I asked carefully afraid of the answer.

_"You never cared for Sora before..."_

"That's not true! He's my brother of course I do!" I shouted earning a hard slap from 'Sora'.

_"You shouldn't lie Roxas, it becomes a bad habit."_

"I'm not!" I argued, "I love Sora! I would never do anything to hurt him on purpose!"

'Sora' laughed, _"What a shame, you should know Roxas that it isn't just me who wants to 'hurt' you. Sora does to after all that happened to him. Your existence is what doomed poor Sora from the start."_

I can't listen to him...

Sora would never think like that...

_And just how would you know that?_

We made up... Everything was working out...

_Yeah, I can see that._

Great, I'm insane too, hearing voices just like Sora.

_I am not some petty voice you created._

A burst of pain shot through the shoulder, I looked to my right to see the knife buried in my already bruising shoulder, _"I think I've mentioned before Roxas how I HATE being ignored."_

The voice I'm hearing is just from blood loss...

I'm not crazy...

I'm not crazy...

"I'm not crazy!" I said out loud.

_"I assure you dear Roxas, that you are crazy, just like Sora, just like me."_

"No!" I screamed.

The door to the room was slammed open. I twisted to the side to see two men with crow bars. A group of care-workers rushed into the room, two gently bringing Seth out of the room. One older large built man pulled 'Sora' off of me; 'Sora' dropped the knife and let himself be carried off laughing, _"He's crazy... He's crazy like me. Crazy like Sora"_

An older lady untied the ropes securing my hands, "Roxas, dear can you hear me?" she asked softly.

It was Mrs. Vargas...

"I can..." I answered.

"Stay with me ok? We're talking you to the infirmary."

"Mrs, Vargas?" I asked.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"I'm crazy, crazy just like Sora."

"What do you mean? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ventus told me so."

"Roxas? Who's Ventus?"

AN: (Takes a deep breath) finally finished chapter four~! You readers got a glimpse of the horror to come~! Roxy's been broken down~! So sad but necessary, very necessary~! So please tell me your comments about the direction the story's headed~! So who's mad at me for not putting a name to Sora's evil voice? But at least Ventus has joined the story~!

So if I get 7 reviews for this chapter I will update next week instead of the two from now I usually take to update~!

If not see you in two weeks~!


	5. Chapter Five

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts manga or game.

AN: I don't know what to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next one will be in Roxas's POV!

~Chapter Five~

I opened my eyes... Blinked once, twice... three times.

My vision was blurred; I could only make out a few colours, which couldn't help me identify my surroundings, blue, white and grey.

My entire body felt groggy, every joint was stiff, and moving wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

What had happened?

More importantly, where was I?

Wait, who was I again?

"Sora? Honey?"

A voice... It wasn't in my head, so who was that?

"Are you awake?"

"W-who?" I mumbled. My throat hurt... As if I had been screaming...?

"Here, let me help you sit up."

The woman dressed in white helped me sit up, as my body seemed to resist any movement other then blinking.

I rubbed my eyes a couple of times before my vision started to clear. I was sitting up in a bed that was pushed up against a wall. The room was about an average size it had no windows and the door was flat with no handle to turn. There was a keypad lock that was mounted on the one side of the door, which was the only way out if you had the code.

The woman carefully sat on the edge of the bed and turned to me, "Sora, what do you remember?"

Sora?

_That's your name idiot._

Oh. I don't really remember, every thing's fuzzy and unclear.

_I don't blame __you;__ those doctors sedated you quite a bit. I would have been more surprised if you had remembered._

Why would they do that?

_Don't worry about it._

Ok, for some reason I trust you.

"Sora talk to me."

_Ignore her._

"Sora, please if you don't talk to me, than I have to inform the doctor."

Doctor? Oh... him.

_You're remembering. Take it slowly._

Parents...

Vanitas...

Fire...

Institution...

Locked up...

Voices...

…

…

Roxas...

…

…

_Sora..._

I-I...

My eyes widened... My breath quickened... My muscles tensed up...

It was like someone had turned on a movie, in short, sharp flashbacks I saw what 'I' had made Roxas endure...

"No... No... No... No..." I chanted. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. What happened...?

What I let happen.

It was my fault.

My fault.

_Calm down, Sora. It's not your fault. Blame HIM._

Tears were cascading down my cheeks. Roxas he probably hates me now, who wouldn't? Anything that had been repaired between us was definitely torn apart now.

"So I assume you know why your here?"

I fell back into reality to face... The doctor, Vexen. How I hated him, despised him. He was a fairly new doctor; he had gotten a job here at the institution a month after I had been admitted.

I preferred Dr. Ansem; he was open-minded and more understanding about the voices.

I swear Dr. Vexen wanted me to be insane and stay locked up. Every time I had an appointment with him, I left either depressed or sedated.

I refused to speak with him.

_He doesn't deserve__ to lick your shoes let alone speak with you, the bastard._

Dr. Vexen 'tsked', "Fine, you're in one of those moods. I'll talk. You're in isolation for the time being. You did some... regrettable things to your brother Roxas."

I whimpered at the thought. I had lost control of him and now Roxas had to suffer for it.

_Stop blaming yourself._

"You hurt him quite bad physically, but it will all heal in time. You're lucky about that," continued Dr. Vexen, "But you clearly affected him mentally..."

Mentally? What does he mean?

_I don't know..._

"Dr. Vexen..." warned the nurse standing by, "It's not good to..."

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, "The boy needs to hear it."

Hear what?

"You've been in a sedated sleep for a few days now, similar to a light coma. The head doctor was worried you would have... more explosive breakdowns. Your dear brother was admitted to the institution yesterday, he was going on about some voice which he called Ventus."

Roxas was admitted to the institution...

He was hearing voices...

The evil voice made Roxas go crazy...

I made him go crazy...

Tears started to fall again. I felt utterly terrible. Roxas was just trying to create a brotherly bond we never shared and I ruined it.

Dr. Vexen stood up, "I think a punishment fit for you is a week's worth of isolation and no visit rights."

The nurse intervened, "You don't have the authority to do that."

"You don't have the right to have any input in what I do," sneered Dr. Vexen his eyes narrowing.

The nurse, Rinoa only worked here part-time to keep an eye on her younger brother who was admitted here years back. She was a close friend of my 'Mother' and Rinoa was the only nurse other then Mrs. Vargas who would stand up against Dr. Vexen.

Rinoa stood in front of me in a protective manner, "You should leave Vexen," she hissed, "You're not even stationed here. Get out."

Dr. Vexen turned sharply and left.

"I'm sorry, Sora. That you had to endure that with Dr, Vexen, he won't be coming back. He can't put you in isolation or take any your visit rights." She knelt down in front of me and hugged me. I didn't push her away but I also made no move to return the hug.

As much as I admired Rinoa for her strength, anything I did around her, she could or would report to my 'mother'.

Rinoa gave me a small smile when she released me from her arms, "I'll be back with Dr. Ansem."

When she left, I fell back against the bed, pulled the blanket up to my chin and tried to bury myself in the bed sheets, sinking into the ground, and dead to the world.

I was confused.

I knew I felt horrible and guilty for what Roxas went through, what he was going to have to endure... because of me.

But...

I didn't think I should die for it.

I didn't want to die for it.

Did I deserve to die for it?

_No, it was out of your con__trol!_

Would Roxas want me to die?

Did he blame me?

_I can't answer that..._

I drifted in and out of a light sleep never leaving the bed. I had no energy or will-power to do so. My thoughts were conflicted and I kept jumping from one thought to another...

A beep woke me up later; I opened my eyes to look at the door, a green light blinked on the keypad lock. The door opened to reveal Rinoa and Dr. Ansem.

Rinoa was immediately by my bedside, "How do you feel?"

I didn't say anything right away. I was trying to think of what the best answer would be... fine... ok... hungry... horrible?

I couldn't decide.

_Just tell her __you're__ ok, but hungry. Safe enough._

"Ok... just a bit hungry," I whispered faintly.

Rinoa smiled, happy that I finally answered although it was only a few words, "I'll get you something to eat while you start your meeting with Dr. Ansem, alright?"

I nodded.

_Strange woman._

Yes, she is.

Dr. Ansem dragged a chair over to the bed, sat down and flipped through the pages on his clipboard, "You lost control."

I nodded sadly.

"The 'evil' voice?" he asked.

I nodded once again.

"Why did 'he' want to hurt Roxas?"

"I don't know."

"Are you certain?" he asked, "Do you hate Roxas?"

I was taken aback, "No! I could never hate Roxas!"

"Really? Didn't you say 'my parents favour Roxas'?"

"Yes, but..." I started.

"Envy."

"Envy?"

He nodded, "Envious of your brother, because he got your parents love and affection."

I was getting angry. How could he ever think I would hurt Roxas over my 'parents' love, "I don't care about Aerith or Cloud's 'love'."

"I see you refuse to address your parents as 'Mum' or 'Dad'," he stated.

_They don't deserve it._

I agree.

"Back to Roxas, Sora, I think in your subconscious you do desire your parents love and thus the 'evil voice' is all your pent up anger towards your brother and parents."

I never thought about that although I don't think I secretly desire my 'parents' love. But the evil voice didn't have a name, but I did know it was male.

_It's like an evil version of you, an anti-you._

An anti-sora?

"Sora, where do you think Roxas would come up with Ventus?" asked Dr. Ansem.

"I don't know…"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmm…"

_Ventus…_

Vanitas, what's wrong?

_The name, it just sounds familiar…_

Really? How so?

_Yeah. Like I've heard it before…_

I wonder what it means…

_I do too._

_To be continied…_

AN: I don't have anything to say since its Movie Night and I must go now.

If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update quicker like I've said before.

If not it will be the normal update time, two weeks from now.


	6. Chapter Six

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or characters of the Kingdom Hearts manga or games.

AN: I'M BACK~! ~It's been awhile... I am sincerely sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. To make up for the wait I've made this chapter longer then I originally planned. Anyway I won't keep you. Enjoy the chapter.

Wes: I'm not allowed to talk about the weather anymore.

Sven: But you're talking about not talking about the weather.

Wes: But technically I haven't mentioned anything specific about the weather so it shouldn't count.

Sven: But the weather is weather so it does.

Wes: No.

Sven: Yes I'm right.

Wes: Just let me win this one. My English teacher is the one who told me not to talk about the weather.

Me: You just said weather.

~Chapter Six~

It was strange quite unreal actually. I never would have thought I would end up like Sora.

Crazy.

Definitely Crazy.

Crazy.

"No...No...No...NO.!"

I was curled up on one of the beds rocking back and forth trying to bring myself some sense of security. I was still in the institution, stuck in the infirmary. It had only been a couple of days since my confrontation with Sora.

I was kind of pissed at the whole bloody place. I hadn't gotten any news on my brother, what they had done with him.

Seth had mentioned isolation. Speaking of Seth, he had been released from the infirmary only a day after being admitted, he hadn't said a word to me even after I greeted him. I couldn't figure out why.

I just wanted to know how Sora was. Why wouldn't anyone tell me?

"It's because we fear you might still be a bit unstable after that unfortunate incident with... your brother."

Sure I had a moment of insanity and might have let it slip about Ventus...

The stupid voice that came when 'Sora' was torturing me... Whatever that 'evil' voice was it definitely wasn't human... I couldn't believe that Sora had made something like that up; he was too... nice, selfless and just Sora.

_That was his 'anti' version of your brother._

...

_Even if you refuse to acknowledge me, I'll still be here._

Why don't you enlighten me and tell me why exactly your here? I'm not insane. I had a breakdown that was perfectly understandable in my situation.

_And here I thought you had gotten over your little..._

I am fine now.

_Sure you are. I love how you can easily accept Sora's condition yet you're in denial about your own. Funny, really it is._

Your sarcasm is not wanted here.

I sighed as I rubbed my pounding temples and tried to block out Ventus's voice. I tuned back into the infirmary.

The room was decorated bright and cheerful instead of white wells, they were painted a pastel crème colour. Windows lined the outside wall giving you a nice view of the gardens.

A dozen or so beds were pushed up against the wall opposite of the windows with machines and cupboards pushed in-between them. Similar to the hallways, various drawings and such were strung up or taped to machines and walls.

I turned to the wall right of the windows where my parents, Mrs, Vargas and a doctor by the name of Ansem were discussing the situation about Sora and I. The small group were seated in chairs that surrounded a small table.

Mother wouldn't believe it. She was the one in denial, not me.

_You're all in denial._

Shut it!

Mother couldn't have two crazy children. Sora was the crazy one, not me. I was supposed to be the perfect son; I wasn't allowed to be different.

_You seem to have some hostility directed towards your parents._

No.

_No?_

I will not hurt them or try to 'upset' them no matter what you say or how convincing you may sound!

Ventus laughed, _your quite funny, Roxas. I was just making an observation._

Fine. I just didn't want it to come to that.

_Come to what?_

Sora's voice, it told him...

_Oh, I see, Vanitas._

Yes, that's how he was found out and the reason Sora was first admitted here but now I think it's the 'anti' part of him that's keeping him here.

_He was tainted._

Tainted?

_Yes, by Sora's 'anti-self'_

I'm confused now. Sora's 'anti-self' was created after Vanitas.

"Roxas... Roxas...Roxas..."

I turned my attention to the meeting to see my Mother looking at me with watery eyes, "Your fine, right?" She sounded so weak and desperate.

My parents ditched Sora as soon as he was deemed 'not fine'. I don't want that to happen to me. I knew they had a lot of faults but I didn't want to lose them.

_You need to help your brother._

What?

_His 'anti-self' is growing stronger._

What do you mean? Tell me, explain about these 'anti-selves'.

Ventus sighed; _you could call it an infection._

Infection?

_Yes, it taints your mind making you hateful and thirst for any kind of violence._

And Sora's infected? Why? How? Where did this infection come from? Most importantly why am I listening to you?

_I don't know where the infection came from. It just suddenly happened; one person after another got infected. There didn't seem to be any pattern or connection between the victims. Vanitas was infected... so when he merged with your brother, Sora got infected as well. Roxas you're listening to me because you believe me._

Whatever, Ven. Wait, hold on a moment, 'merged' with Sora?

_You gave me a nickname, huh?_

Just answer my questions.

Ventus laughed; _did you really think Vanitas and I are just voices you and your brother created?_

I sighed.

Ok, whatever, so if what your saying is actually true. Why did Vanitas merge with Sora?

_To escape._

Escape the infection?

_Yes, he didn't want to be consumed by the infection. As much as Vanitas is annoying and slightly sadistic, he doesn't want to just randomly hurt people. So basically he pushed his soul out of his body and with Sora having a weak state of mind, Vanitas was able to merge with Sora, taking refuge in Sora's mind._

Ok. I guess I'll accept that for now.

_It's hard to believe, I understand. Back to Vanitas and Sora since the infection is within your mind, he couldn't escape it thus infecting Sora._

That makes sense but then how is Sora able to be himself most of the time?

_I was getting to that, your annoying impatience. Sora seems to have pushed away all of his negative emotions into a locked part of his mind, like stuffing them into a bottle but every so often the bottle is overwhelmed and explodes releasing a large amount of negativity. Do you understand?_

Yes, surprisingly it makes sense. Does Vanitas know all this as well? Why didn't he tell Sora?

_I don't believe so in fact it might have been possible that Vanitas does not remember. I myself was not infected, I came to find him and..._

To escape as well? Are you close or was once close to Vanitas?

_Yes, I did also want to escape. Roxas, you could say Vanitas is actually my brother._

Your brother? I understand better then in how you came to find him. You were worried huh? Like I am with it concerns Sora?

_You are right in that. But back to the infection, there hasn't been a cure created to battle the infection. No one knows where it came from either or who it will strike next._

Ven, where are you and Vanitas from?

_A place far away._

I sighed and leaned back onto the bed.

That's as much as I'm going to get out of you huh?

_For now, I would like to be able to speak with Vanitas and it seems right now the only way to do so would be through you. Anyway, that is definitely enough talk for now, the adults have been trying to get your attention for quite some time now... I apologize you have been saying some things out loud... So don't be surprised if you're locked in this place..._

My eye twitched... "You are STUPID~!" I yelled angrily.

"Roxas? What has gotten into you?" exclaimed Mother, "He's infected as well?"

"Infected? My lord, you act as if Sora is a disease!" said Mrs. Vargas shaking her head, "Roxas is merely a bit unstable after the incident with Sora, and it's perfectly understandable."

"Sora's tainted my baby!" sobbed Mother.

Unbelievable. I couldn't believe how she was acting, like a child. For God's sake, Sora was her son too.

_People act differently when they are forced into stressful situations._

Their true colours can also come out in a stressful situation.

_You are right._

"Sora hasn't 'infected' me as you so kindly put it, Mother," I hissed, "Sora has no control of his actions. You can't blame him."

"Roxas... sweetie," pleaded Mother, "Its ok."

"It's not ok!" I exclaimed with a glare, "It's your entire fault! You made him like that! You're a terrible Mother, neglecting him, forcing him into classes and sports he didn't enjoy. Verbally abusing him for his love of art! Terrible, regrettable, simply pathetic, blaming a child!"

_After that rant you should feel better. Roxas don't feel guilty for what happened to Sora, it was out of your control._

I do feel better.

I looked to my parents, shocked with their mouths and eyes wide open. I wanted to laugh. It felt great; they needed know that they were in the wrong.

"Roxas..." started Dr. Ansem, "You feel anger directed to your parents for their actions towards Sora?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Now do you feel some guilt about not being able to prevent Sora's unstable mind set?"

I nodded, "I wish I had realized sooner."

Dr. Ansem put a hand on my shoulder, "It's not a child's job to be a parent."

"But I could have been a better brother?"

He thought over this, "Yes, we can all improve but we are just human with make mistakes. Sadly with your brother, the stress would have eventually torn away at his mind and caused the breakdowns."

_Cover your ears._

Why?

"Your blaming us!" screeched Mother.

"Aerith, calm down," reasoned Father, "We have to face it."

"We're great parents!" she yelled, "Sora's a mistake, a mistake. I can't lose Roxas, he's perfect, perfect."

Father tried to calm Mother down but she wouldn't listen to him.

Dr. Ansem sighed, "Kelly please give Mrs. Strife something to calm her down and take her to the resting room."

Kelly nodded and led Mother and Father to another room, "Sorry Roxas, for all of... this," said Father before walking out the door.

_Seems like your Father was influenced by your Mother._

Seems like it but I still refuse to take their excuses.

"Dr. Ansem!" called a Nurse.

"Yes, Rinoa?"

"Sora's awake... I thought you would want to have your appointment with him now," she explained.

"Sora?" I asked turning my head to Rinoa, "He's ok?"

"Mostly," answered Rinoa. Now that I look at her, she reminds me of one of Mother's friends...

"I want to see him!"

"It's not a good idea right now," stated Dr. Ansem.

"I'm fine!" I argued, "I don't blame him. I never did! He needs to know, he's already forgiven!"

"Calm down, Roxas don't aggravate your injuries," warned Mrs. Vargas.

_You'll see him again. Let it go. As much as you believe your ok, you may not be once you actually see him face to face. Or what if he's not ready? He must feel horrible right now._

I guess you're right.

"You'll see Sora in good time," promised Dr. Ansem.

"Alright," I agreed, "But I won't wait forever."

Dr. Ansem chuckled, "It won't be long. Mrs. Vargas why don't you introduce Roxas to the rest of the children staying here?"

"That's a good idea," agreed Mrs. Vargas, "Come along Roxas but take it slowly, ok?"

I nodded and crawled out of bed to follow Mrs. Vargas. We walked to the other side of the institution, I had never been this far in before, the halls and rooms seemed to get brighter and happier as we went along.

"The children should be in the recreational longue right now," said Mrs. Vargas.

"How many?" I asked slightly fearful of a large number.

_Don't worry yourself too much._

"Right now there is six including you," she replied.

"Only six?" I asked surprised, "This place is pretty big for only six people."

"There used to be more but we just transferred over fifteen kids to a more suitable place for their treatment," explained Mrs. Vargas.

"Mrs. Vargas why is Seth here... I mean..." I started.

"That's up to Seth to tell you and that goes for the rest of the children. You don't have to tell anyone about your condition, you aren't obligated to," said Mrs. Vargas.

"I understand."

"Here we are, this is what we call the rec room. You are allowed here during free time."

Mrs. Vargas had stopped in front of a large open doorway (Without a door). The walls beside the door, the upper parts were clear glass. I could see four people in the room. Seth was the first person I saw, he was lying down his head resting in lap of Elie, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

The other two people in the room I hadn't seen before. A petite pale girl with long fair blonde hair, dressed in a simple white dress. She was sitting on a couch with a sketch pad. The other person was a boy, dark blue silver hair covering his one eye; he was dressed in dark baggy pants and shirt. A book in hand the boy was reading in a corner of the room.

The room they were all in was fairly large. One side had three low set tables with cushions surrounding them. The other side had two couches and a set of chairs with a TV placed on the wall beside the couch. An airy green was painted of the wall.

Cupboards and other storage units were lined up against the walls beside the tables, "See those drawers and boxes? There full of games and crating stuff if you get bored. There is a library a couple doors down if you enjoy reading," said Mrs. Vargas, "Now you already know Seth and Elie. The other two are Zexion and Namine. I'm sure your stay here won't be too bad."

I nodded.

Mrs. Vargas clapped her hands getting everyone's attention, "Children, this is Roxas, Sora's brother. He'll be staying with us for an undefined period of time, respect him."

No one said anything. Zexion went back to his book, Namine resumed sketching. Seth closed his eyes while Elie started petting his head again.

"They'll warm up to you. It just takes time. I'll be back in five to ten minutes, ok?"

I stepped into the room once Mrs. Vargas left and was confused. What do I do now?

_Talk to someone. You'll surely go insane without human interaction._

Easier said than done, Ven.

_Try it with Seth, you've talked before._

I don't know, when I tried in the infirmary he ignored me.

_I thought it was Sora who had the self-esteem issues._

Oh shut it!

"Hello."

I turned back into reality. The girl, Namine was standing before me.

"Hi."

"Come sit. I won't bite," she giggled.

I took a seat beside Namine on the couch, "So how old are you, Roxas?" Namine asked opening her sketch pad and pulling out a pencil.

"Fifteen now," I replied.

"So your twins then, that's interesting," she mumbled.

"Uh... what about you?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Fourteen going to fifteen in a few days," she answered eyes set on her sketch, "I wonder if my sister will visit."

I sighed. "Wonder how long until they'll let me see Sora."

"Soon if he's having a good day longer if he's in his anti-state."

"Anti?" I asked in surprise, "You know?"

"Know what Roxas?" she questioned.

_Strange girl. She seems to know more then what she's letting on. Play along like she never said that._

"About Seth, he ignored me earlier today," I mentioned.

"He's having an off day," explained Namine, "He's... Ouch!"

Zexion had ventured out of his corner and smacked his book on top of Namine's head. "You're not allowed to tell about Seth's condition unless he says otherwise."

Namine rubbed her head, "Sorry just trying to be friendly."

_I had ideas about Seth's condition._

Great tell me.

_Nope, you should earn his trust and let him tell you._

Thanks a lot.

"What are you doing up?" asked Namine.

"Finished this book. I'm going to find another one to read," replied Zexion.

"Why don't you take Roxas with you? I'm sure he hasn't seen the library yet."

_You could read up on are condition and take your mind off Sora. Namine is a smart girl._

Right.

"No. I don't need another mental..." started Zexion.

"Zex," warned Namine, "Don't."

Zexion sighed, "Follow me but don't get close."

I reliantly followed Zexion. He seemed like a person who hated everyone for no reason, just someone against the world.

A few strides down the hall and Zexion stopped suddenly causing me to walk right into him.

"Sor..."

"Don't touch me!" hissed Zexion pushing me away, his eyes wide, "I swear you'll regret it if you ever touch me again."

I stumbled back, shocked. I'd never met a person who hated touch so much, "I-I'm sorry, Zexion."

"..." Zexion grumbled under his breath, I couldn't hear it. Zexion walked through a double door.

I purposefully stayed a few feet behind him to make sure I wouldn't accidently walk into him again.

_That guy definitely had issues but I'm sure he has his own reasons._

I wonder what happened, not even Sora's that bad.

"So this is the library huh?" I said out loud.

"Yes, where else would I take you? A closet?"

_Not the friendliest guy either._

The library wasn't grand but decent. A total of ten book shelves, five down each side of the library. An elderly man sat at a long wooden desk, a computer on one side and a slack of books on his other side.

"So, what are you looking for?" I asked following Zexion.

"And just why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Why would I want to talk with you of all people?"

"Well your kind of limited in your chose of people to talk with."

"That's the reason I'll keep to myself."

With that Zexion disappeared into the shelves of books.

I sighed. That could have gone better.

_I say go back to the rec room where Namine, Seth and Elie are. They're better company then Zexion that's for sure._

I'll just look around the library for a bit before I head back. Maybe I'll find a book or two to take out. It doesn't seem like I'll be leaving this institution anytime soon.

_True._

I walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, Sir."

The man looked up from scanning the books and put on his glasses, "Never seen your face around here before."

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Roxas Strife, Sora's brother," I explained.

_Not well informed around here..._

Be quiet.

"Oh now I remember, Dawn told me. I'm the librarian, Ryan Friebe."

"I was wondering if I could take out a book or two."

"Of course, my boy, pick any book and bring it to me and I'll sign it out for you."

I nodded and went on my search for a book or least try to find one. As I looked through the book titles but sadly nothing caught my eye or Vens.

_This library is dull. How can that kid keep coming back to this place?_

As I turned to leave the library, Zexion caught my eye. He was pulling books out of the shelves and re-organized them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

No answer.

"Zexion?"

He didn't stop.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, "Just leave him be."

I turned to face Ryan, "Is he ok?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. Take this book and go back to the lounge." He handed me a book and walked over to Zexion. I watched the librarian take books from Zexion.

I sighed and turned to walk out of the library. I wish I knew what was going on. None of the adults would explain anything to me.

_Just take it one step at a time._

"No!"

I turned back to see Ryan fighting with Zexion. Zexion was trying to take back the books from him. Zexion seemed to be hysterical, like the books were his life, that he needed them...

"Calm down, Zex. You're hurting yourself. Breathe..." tried Ryan.

"No. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!"

"Zex..."

Zexion stood up, tears stained his cheeks and he ducked out of Ryan's arms. He bolted away, books clutched in his hands as if they were his life line but Zexion wasn't watching where he was running because he ran into me.

He knocked me down and fell on top of me, "Are you ok?" I asked.

Zexion was still for a moment like what had happened hadn't been processed yet. His eyes widened, "Let go!" he yelled trying to push me away.

"Roxas hold him while I call Dawn," stated Ryan.

"But..." I tried. Zexion didn't want me to touch him, 'hold him'? How could I go against his wishes, especially when it upsets him so much?

"Hold him still!" demanded Ryan, "He'll hurt himself otherwise. Zexion is in a state where nothing will change his thinking; meaning he'll physically hurt himself; he needs to see his doctor."

I nodded.

_It's for his own good, Roxas._

Carefully I wrapped my arms around Zexion's torso and pulled him closer in a hug, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Just let me go..." he mumbled, "I need to go back..."

"It's ok. You're ok," I chanted trying to sooth him.

Zexion had stopped asking me to let him go and his struggling but he was shaking and when he did speak he sounded so small and scared. He had fallen limp.

_It's just sad._

You know what's wrong with him don't you?

_Yes, I have my ideas._

But you're not going to tell me.

_Exactly._

"Oh he's had another fit?" I looked to see Ryan and Mrs. Vargas, Dawn must be her first name, "You poor dears. Roxas you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"It follows me," I said forcing a smile.

"Zexion," she said softly, "Let go of Roxas and let go see your doctor."

Zexion shook his head, "Not Vexen." His hands grasped fistful of my shirt.

Mrs. Vargas kneeled down, "Vexen is gone. He won't be coming back. Your doctor is Ansem now. Let go of Roxas, honey."

Still visibly shaking Zexion let go of my shirt and stood up. He looked at me, "I-I'm sorry."

I shook my head and stood up as well, "It's fine."

Zexion looked ready to burst into tears; he covered his face and was led away by Kelly and Ryan to see Dr. Ansem.

Mrs. Vargas turned to me, "I think you need some cheering up having endured so much in such a short period of time."

"It's alright," I muttered.

"Do you want to see Sora now?" she asked, "Roxas?"

_To be continued or not to be continued._

_ That is the question._

AN: Just when I thought that this chapter couldn't get any longer, it did. Over 4000 words! Unbelievable! But I think you readers deserved it after the extremely long wait. I really didn't mean for it to take this long. My last update in general of my stories was December 22nd. So tell me what you think? What was your reaction to Zexion and Namine? Oh and who can guess what issues Seth, Elie, Zexion and Namine have?

You guys know the deal if I get over ten reviews for this chapter I will update a lot sooner than the two weeks I usually take.

Wes: I wish I could talk about the weather...

Sven: I've said it before, I'll say it again. You ARE talking about the weather.

Wes: Stop it!

Me: Can you guys give it a rest?

Sven/Wes: No.

Wes: She should just leave me alone!

Sven: Why can't he understand?

Me: (sigh) I'm leaving.

Sven/Wes: Quitter!


	7. Chapter Seven

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation of the original storyline and characters.

AN: And I'm back with another chapter. I know it's been only two or three maybe four days but I wanted to get out another chapter this week (Don't expect such quick updates very often!) This one isn't even half as long as chapter six which was over 4000 words, but it's just as good and important~! So moving on I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

Me: Entertain me; I need to write a chat!

Sven: ehh? I don't feel like it...

Wes: What do you want us to do?

Me: (shrugs shoulders)

AFTERLIFE: I am Rothgaar the Mighty!

Wes: And I shall get the sword of Azoroth!

Me: ...

~Chapter Seven~

"You don't understand anything!" I screamed knocking down my chair as I stood up, "You stupid doctors think you know everything but you don't!"

"Calm down Sora. You're only hurting yourself with these outbursts," reasoned Dr. Ansem.

"No! I don't need your help!"

"Sora, we need to get to the bottom of your violent breakdowns and the best way to figure that out is by talking and bringing theories on the table."

"I don't need them! Cloud and Aerith hate me!"

"That's not true."

I laughed and walked closer to Dr. Ansem, "I've heard her, my supposed 'mother' she wants nothing to do with me! Stop lying to me! I'm not a pathetic little kid."

"You're acting like one now." Dr. Ansem sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sora, you won't get to see Roxas until you calm down and are ready to have a normal discussion with your mind-opened."

I sat back down on my bed, "He doesn't want to see me especially after what I did..." I trailed off tears leaking out of my eyes.

Rinoa, the nurse stationed to watch over me came up and hugged me and slowly rocked me back and forth, "I think he's had enough for now."

"I think you're right, I'll go tell Dawn, he's not ready to face Roxas yet," agreed Dr. Ansem, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sora."

"NO!" I protested grabbing his arm, "I want to see him!"

"Sora, the truth is you're not ready. I don't want to push you and see Roxas or yourself get hurt," explained Dr. Ansem.

I shook my head, "I won't do anything! I won't! 'Anti's' locked away he won't hurt Roxas! He won't!"

Dr. Ansem kneeled down in front of me with sad eyes, "I know you don't intentionally hurt Roxas but the facts remain that you aren't in complete control of your emotions and that's dangerous."

"Please," I begged, "I won't do anything bad. I just want to understand him!"

Dr. Ansem took a moment to clearly look over me and then he sighed, "Sora. I better not regret this decision."

I nodded and wiped away the traces of tears, "You won't."

_I hope you know what you're saying._

I regret ever begging to see Roxas now. I was foolish utterly foolish. How could I have ever believed for a moment I could handle seeing him? Why do I get sudden ideas that I want to form a brotherly relationship with Roxas? How could I think he wants that?

Why do I get these conflicting thoughts? Maybe I am insane regardless of Vanitas and 'anti'?

_Stop it. What's done is done; you have to deal with it now._

He's coming, Mrs. Vargas is bringing Roxas here... to see me.

I'm not ready.

I can't face Roxas yet.

He hates me.

He has to... after-after... what happened to him... because of me.

_Stop worrying yourself. I'm sure he understands._

I couldn't help but laugh.

Since when do you say good things about Roxas?

_Don't get used to it._

Right.

I was out of isolation, thankfully; Vexen had been fired. He was stepping out of line taking actions against patients without consulting Dr. Ansem, the head of the institution. Vexen wasn't just doing it to me but also with Zexion.

So I was back in my room, it was a fairly simple set-up, a double bed underneath the window. A dresser and wardrobe to the wall left of the bed and a long black desk to the wall opposite. I had my sketches, short stories and other various ideas taped up all over the walls. My closet was full of clothes and stacks of blank paper. There were also bins of pencils, charcoal and erasers scattered about my room.

_Why don't you sketch or finish one of your stories? To take you mind off what happened?_

Vani?

_Yeah?_  
Where did you come from? I mean I know you're not just a voice... It's been bothering me for awhile.

For the better part of the day I had just been lazing around my room, most of it involved lying on my bed talking with Vanitas about anything that came to mind.

_..._

Vanitas?

_I don't know._

You don't know? Or you just don't want to tell me?

_I don't know, if I did I would tell you, but I don't._

I see. Then what about 'anti'? Is he still locked away?

_The door's sealed shut. You don't have to worry about him for a while. He got his fix._

I let out a breath of relief.

Ok.

"Sora? Honey?"

I tuned out of my 'little world' as Dr. Ansem called it to face Mrs. Vargas at my door with Roxas standing beside her. I looked behind them, "Where's Dr. Ansem? He said he'd watch over are 'meeting'."

"Zexion sadly had another panic attack and Dr. Ansem is with him right now," she replied.

"Oh poor Zex," I said. I wonder what set him off; he hasn't had a panic attack in a long time.

_Your brother most likely from what I know, Zexion doesn't take well to new people._

True. Namine probably accepted Roxas right away with her motherly instincts.

_Yeah, she's a nice person who seems to know things before they happen._

"Sora!" exclaimed Mrs. Vargas with a huff of air, "Your brother is here, so pay attention."

Vanitas laughed, _she's getting angry, and frustrated I'll bet. Look like Roxas is her new favourite._

Again.

It's happening again! Why does Roxas take them all away from me? Am I going to lose all my new friends again?

_Don't think like that. Your friends now are a lot more understanding like before. We'll keep an eye on Roxas. I don't think he's trying anything yet, he has to be careful._

"Sora," Mrs. Vargas tried again placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Talk to your brother."

"Sora," Roxas said walking closer to me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. Why does he have this power over me? He says one word and what I was thinking about him before is thrown out the window. When he talks with such... emotion I can't help but crumble.

Roxas hugged me, "I forgive you. I never blamed you, Sora." He let me go and sat next to me on my bed.

"How? Why don't you blame me?" I cried, "I hurt you! Scared you!"

Roxas shook his head, smiled and leaned closer to me, "It was 'anti'," he whispered, "I understand now."

My eyes widened, "How did you?"

_Ventus._

So it's true, he had a voice too but not one created. He's... like... me...?

_Maybe he'll understand you better now._

"Dawn Vargas, you have a call for room 113. Call to room 113. Dawn Vargas." PA shouted.

"There calling you," said Roxas, "You should go."

Mrs. Vargas hesitated. She was probably remembering the last time Roxas and I were left alone, "I don't know..."

"You can go," I said, "I won't do anything... I promise."

"Fine, just a few minutes and I'll be back. I'll get Rinoa to come and supervise." Mrs. Vargas hurried out of the room.

_He wants to explain himself I'll bet._

"Sora."

I turned to Roxas, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "For everything. I should have believed you. I didn't though and when 'anti' was controlling you I had a break-through, Ven came to me."

"Ven? Is that what your voice calls himself? Like Vanitas is to me? Does he know where they came from?" I asked quickly, "Vani doesn't remember but he says Ven sounds familiar."

Roxas nodded, "Ven does remember, everything. Ventus and Vanitas are brothers!"

"What?"

_Brothers? I have a brother? Ven?_

"Vanitas doesn't know."

"Ven told me he thinks Vanitas has memory loss due to the 'anti' inside you. Ven calls 'anti' a type of mental infection."

_That actually makes sense because 'anti' is made up of negative emotion that seems amplified._

"Please, Roxas explain so this so me and Vani are on the same page with you and Ven," I asked.

Roxas started his explanation with the torture 'anti' put him through. I still felt partly if not wholly responsible for what happened. Roxas went on with the infirmary and Ven's whole explanation and parts of the past and when the infection originated to him meeting the other patients to now.

"That's a lot of info to process," I muttered falling backwards on my bed.

"It is but doesn't it make sense, everything Ven said?" he asked lying beside me.

_I still don't remember any of that; I wonder what's wrong with me?_

It's not your fault Vani don't blame yourself. But I'll ask.

"Why do you think Vani doesn't recall any of this?"

"Ven says that the 'anti' is blocking out the memories."

"Why?"

Roxas shook his head. "He doesn't know why. He does wish he could talk with Vanitas directly."

_Wish the same thing._

"You know maybe it's because Vani knows something, like how to get rid of the 'anti'?"

Roxas thought for a moment, "That could be it. If only we could access the blocked memories."

_That's a great idea, Sora!_

"What about hypnotism?"

_To be continued or not to be continued...  
That is the question..._

AN:  Look another cliff-hanger! Don't kill me~! For those you read more than one of my stories probably notice I tend to end most chapters with a cliff-hanger~! So you can see that little Sora is having some conflicting thoughts concerning his brother Roxas? Do you like that Sora should fully accept Roxas soon? Or should Roxas prove he's honestly trying to make things better?

So you know the deal over ten reviews for this chapter and I'll update sooner the planned if not two weeks till the next chapter!

Sven: Rothgaar? Seriously?

AFTERLIFE: It's a true barbarian name!

Wes: It should be like that guy off of 'How to Train your Dragon'

Me: Hiccup? Snoutlet? Tuff and Ruffnut? Asteroid?

Sven: Astrid

Me: Well it should be Asteroid~!

AFTERLIFE: No one cares.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any creation for the original storyline or characters of the Kingdom Hearts manga or games.

AN: Hello lover readers! I must apologize for the long wait. I said just a week eh? I must admit I have started too many projects at this time. But I have the next chapter already written out so it won't be such a long wait next time! I also must share some exciting news with you! I got accepted into college! My course is Professional Writing~! I am super happy~! Now on with the chapter~~!

~Chapter Eight~

"Hypnotism? Would that even work?" I asked, "Wait Sora think about this. What if 'Anti' comes out during the hypnotism?"

Sora thought over what I said, "I know there is a slight risk Roxy but what else can we do then? I don't want to be stuck... locked up forever."

I sighed, "I won't let them."

He looked up to me, "How would you stop them, you can't."

"Then I'll stay here with you. We won't be separated again. I promise you that Sora."

Sora's eyes watered a bit, he smiled and hugged me, "I know this sounds mean but I'm happy you're locked up to with me."

That was cute but odd...

_Worry about that later. As much as I wish we have other options at the moment we do not. I think we should put Sora and Vanitas under hypnotism._

Are you sure there's no other option? Really sure? We haven't missed anything?

_We should try every option we come across that doesn't involve death. If Sora's theory is correct , that 'Anti' is blocking Vanitas's memories because he's discovered a way to end the 'anti infection' we should try it._

I know but I don't want 'Anti' controlling Sora again.

I shuddered at the thought.

_Roxas think about this if Vanitas and I could come here, others could come here too, others that are infected which could end up infecting more people. If we find out a way to stop or control the 'anti'..._

Ok. I get it.

"Roxy?"

I looked to Sora who hadn't moved from my arms, "Will you help me?" His eyes pleaded for me to say 'yes'.

"Yes. I don`t like it but I`m sure you would go to do it anyway," I said.

"I might have," mumbled Sora snuggling further into our embrace, "But I feel better that your helping me."

I smiled, "We'll hope for the best."

"Yeah."

_I hate to burst your little bubble of happiness your sharing with your brother but how are you going to have Sora or should I say Vanitas hypnotised?_

That is an important part of the plan, duh.

"What's wrong, Roxy?"

"Ven just made a good point. How are you going to be hypnotised?"

"Oh that?" Sora laughed, "I'm just gonna ask Ansem to do it."

"That doesn't sound like it would be that easy," I said, "How are you going to convince him to do that?"

"Tell him I'll think it will help me figure out where my 'violent outbursts' come from."

"That is kind of convincing."

_Heads up your nurse is going to enter the room._

How do you know these things?

_Doesn't matter._

The door opened and Rinoa walked in, "Everything alright boys?"

I nodded, "Were fine, no one is injured or dying."

She finally noticed that we were kind of cuddling, "Oh you kids are so cute!" she squealed. "Sora I want to apologize again about Vexen. But he's fired now so you won't need to worry about him anymore. He won't bother you."

"I heard," mumbled Sora.

Rinoa's smile faltered a bit but continued to shine through, "I think Mrs. Vargas was worried for nothing."

"Exactly," I said.

"So anyway, Dr. Ansem wanted me to show you your new room, Roxas."

"No. Roxas can stay here," said Sora his grip tightening on my shirt.

"Sora..." sighed Rinoa. She looked to him, Sora looked to her and back again... "Fine if Roxas doesn't mind, I'll talk to Dr. Ansem."

_Think about it. You'll be closer to Sora and we can discuss at night how we plan on fixing our... issues._

That is true.

"No. I'd rather share a room with Sora," I replied, "It's been over a year since we've really seen each other."

"Right. Right," said Rinoa, "So you want to join the other kids?"

"I already met them," I replied.

"We could though," said Sora, "I want to see Zexion and make sure he's ok."

"Alright then. I'll take you to the rec room," she announced.

"We know the way," exclaimed Sora jumping up and pulling me with him, "Let's go Roxy!"

Before Rinoa could protest or react Sora had already pulled me out of his room and down the hall.

"What's the rush?" I asked, "You don't like her?"

"Rinoa's... ok, it's just she's friends with... 'Aerith'."

"Aerith? Mum?" I asked, "You don't..."

"No. She doesn't deserve that title," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I stopped and hugged him.

His face brightened, "It's not your fault, Roxy, and it's in the past."

Sora constant mood swings are hard to keep up with. One minute he's clinging and happy the next he's cold but then back to happy.

_It probably had to do with the 'anti' and having Vanitas influence._

We continued our run to the rec room. I was surprised he could navigate through the institution.

_ Probably due to being locked in this place._

My heart sunk.

_Like he said it's in the past, look to the future._

"Were here, Roxy," announced Sora, "I wonder if Zex is back from his appointment."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Zexion wasn't back yet and Elie and Seth were also gone from the rec room, Namine was the only one left.

"Hello," greeted Namine, "It's nice to see you again Roxas. Sora I'm glad you overcome the 'anti'."

Again Namine has shocked me.

_Maybe. Sora had confided with her._

Maybe.

"Roxy, Nami here knows all about the 'anti'."

"You've told her?" I asked.

Sora shook her head, "She just knows."

"Is she like us then?"

"Nope. Nami just says stuff like that sometime."

_More answers that just leads to more confusing questions._

I agree.

Sora started to chat with Namine and I couldn't follow at all.

"Yup, so Roxas also has a voice."

"Oh so another one fell through the ice as well?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah the fish holes are multiplying, I think."

Namine flipped through her sketchbook, I don't know whether this is a good sign for global warming or a bad sign for the water."

"That is the question," mumbled Sora, "What do you think Roxy?"

"I can't even begin to follow where you're going with all that," I admitted.

Ven laughed, _just ask them to explain, it must be some sort of code they share._

"You didn't explain it to him?" asked Namine shaking her head.

Sora laughed, "I forgot."

Namine sighed but smiled. She moved closer to me and whispered, "We created a secret code to talk about the 'anti'. The 'ice' is the barrier and 'fish holes' are holes in the barrier."

"And what is this 'barrier'?" I asked.

_Is Sora and Vanitas withholding some information from us? Could they be lying?_

"I... well Vani, Nami and I started to think of theories of where Vani and 'Anti' came from. Zex helped a bit too."

"So?"

"We think that Vani and Ventus came from a different world that sits on top of ours. And that a barrier separates our worlds but the barrier had weak spot where holes are formed and people from the other side can pass through," explained Namine.

_That's pretty close to the truth..._

What?

Tell me!

_Not yet. Not until Vanitas had his memories returned._

Why Ven? Explain this to me!

_I can't._

Why?

_..._

Ven!

_I'm sorry Roxas..._

"Roxy? Are you ok?"

"It's nothing Sora. Don't worry about it so much," I lied, "Why don't you and Namine continue your explanation?"

Sora's eyes narrowed and it felt like he was scanning me to detect any lies. Another thing I've noticed about Sora is he almost always pauses before he speaks.

_Your more perspective than I thought. Sora probably talks or confirms with Vanitas about how to handle situations he's in or answer questions he's asked._

He trusts Vanitas a lot.

_Well from what we know, Vanitas has been with Sora for years since Sora was a child. It's not surprising Sora would develop a lot of trust for Vanitas._

You've been looking for Vanitas for a long time then.

_Time passes differently where I'm from._

I sighed.

"So you want to try hypnotism?"

Sora nodded, "What do you think Nami?"

"It could possibly help with the memories but the risk is great as well."

"I know but it could help with a lot of my... our problems!"

"Key word 'could'," retorted Namine, "How does Roxas feel about this?"

"Not to great but I'll be there for Sora."

Namine smiled, "Then everything will be fine."

_Soras not the only one that has a lot of faith for you, that girl does as well._

It's frightening, "So when do you plan on telling Dr. Ansem?"

"Tell me what?"

We turned to see Dr. Ansem (of course) with Zexion standing beside him. He looked back to being his old self, look of almost distaste, arms crossed with three books.

Sora out his plan into action, "Ansem!" he called happily.

Dr. Ansem raised an eyebrow, "Yes Sora?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled looking sadly at the ground.

"And so begins the acting," Namine whispered to me before going over to Zexion and steering his towards the tables.

_Seems your brother had another talent, acting or you could call it manipulating._

I nodded in agreement.

"There is nothing to forgive Sora, it is out of your control," Dr. Ansem explained.

"But I do have an idea," Sora said quietly.

"Really?" asked Dr. Ansem.

"I don't know if it's good though," Sora said kicking at invisible rocks.

_He's trying to appear innocent and might I add he's doing a great job._

I feel uncomfortable knowing Sora's playing him.

Dr. Ansem kneeled down, "You can tell me, were here to help you."

Sora finally looked at Dr. Ansem, "You said I should learn to accept the past so I can move on..."

Dr. Ansem nodded, "Yes it would help you get better."

"But..." Sora started.

"But?"

"There... it feels like there are holes..."

"Holes?"

Sora was the one to nod, "Yeah I feel like I'm forgetting some really important parts..."

Dr. Ansem face turned grim, "I see. Why didn't you say this before?"

"I was scared," whispered Sora, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Dr. Ansem smiled sadly and squeezed Sora's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Now Sora tell me what is your idea?"

"Hypnotism. I remember you telling me about it and I also read it can help people remember stuff they've forgotten or locked away."

"That is true. We haven't tried that yet," noted Dr. Ansem, "We might uncover why you have the violent outbursts and your personality changes."

"So you'll try it?" asked Sora sounding hopeful.

_He has everyone wrapped around his finger, huh? Makes me wonder if he's stringing us along._

He wouldn't do that.

_How do you know?_

I know Sora!

_You have been separated for a year and only just were reunited. A lot can change within a year and sorry but before this even when he was still living with you. Sora and you weren't very close._

I still trust him.

Ventus sighed, _at least try and be careful._

I will.

"I'll think about it..." started Dr. Ansem.

"What?" Why?" asked Sora, "Why do you have to think about it?"

"Because I need to consult with Dawn as well," replied Dr. Ansem.

"Why?"

"She's one of your primary care providers," explained Dr. Ansem, "It's not just up to me."

_The plan isn't going as planned now. What's Sora going to do?_

"I want to try it now!" exclaimed Sora stomping his foot, "Admit it! You don't want to help me! You want me to stay locked up!"

"Sora that's not true. Calm down."

"I don't want to calm down!"

_Roxas he's getting into an emotional state..._

He's susceptible to the 'anti'.

_Yes. You need to calm him down. He might be put into isolation again. That could ruin everything._

Meaning I could lose Sora again.

"Why don't you trust me?" yelled Sora, "I-I..."

"It's not that we don't trust you..." started Dr. Ansem.

"Liar!" screamed Sora, "Your lying to me!"

_It's now or never Roxas._

"Sora," I called softly.

"Roxy?" he questioned, eyes appearing confused or disoriented and his voice lowering.

I took a breath, "Please calm down," I said walking closer.

"B-but..." he argued.

"Don't worry ok?" I said, "Let Dr. Ansem talk with Mrs. Vargas. Everything's going to work out."

Sora turned away from Dr. Ansem and closed the gap between us. I opened my arms and Sora fell into our embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I almost..."

"Hush, it didn't happen," I whispered back.

"I am surprised he listened to you," mentioned Dr. Ansem, "You stopped a disaster from occurring."

"He's really afraid of being locked up," I said, "He wants to get better, Sora believes hypnotism will help."

_Leave it. He'll get suspicious._

"I'll leave Sora with you. I am going to talk with Dawn."

"Will she agree?" I asked.

"I assume with some persuasion, yes," replied Dr. Ansem.

I let out another breath of relief, "See Sora, it will be fine."

"You think so?" he asked softly, "I'm..."

"You can tell me."

"I'm kind of scared..."

"I'll protect you as I'm sure Vanitas will too, ok?" I said after a pause.

I led Sora over to one of the couches. Namine and Zexion followed us and moved from the tables to the other couch.

Sora was still snuggled up beside me, laying his head on my shoulder. It's hard to believe just a few days ago he would barely say a word to me.

"How are you Zex?" Sora asked.

"Better," he grumbled.

Sora smiled, "That's good to hear. Oh guess you heard but Vexen is gone!"

A small smile appeared on Zexion's face, "I know."

Namine clapped her hands together, "I think we should get Elie and Seth and have a sleep over party!"

"Party?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile, "Kind of like a welcome party for you."

I tried to wave it off, "I don't..."

She pouted, "We've done it as long as I've been here. Plus we need a bit of cheering up."

"Just agree," said Zexion, "She won't give up until you say yes."

"Ok," I agreed.

Sora laughed, "This will be interesting."

"This will be fun," she muttered standing up, "I'll go find Elie and Seth."

"I'll help you," said Zexion standing up as well.

"Bye for now," waved Sora giggling.

What have I gotten myself into?

_Trouble like you always seem to attract._

I couldn't help but smile despite the situation.

_Maybe you are insane._

I resent that comment.

Ven just laughed.

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question._

AN: Another chapter finished~! Two more and I've hit ten full chapters~! YAY~! This one didn't directly end on a cliff-hanger although all of you are waiting and probably demanding I get on with the hypnotism, am I right? So is everyone in agreement they want to read more breakdowns? Who likes Namine? Does she know too much? Final question, is my spelling and grammar ok? I get my friends and Andrew my boyfriend to look over it but is it enough?

So the same deal over ten reviews and the next chapter will be out earlier than planned~!


	9. Chapter Nine

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original characters or the original plot line of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: The other day I went through the reviews I have received since first posting this story for some inspiration (since the feedback for chapter eight was slightly lower than usual) and realized how supportive all of you readers are, so what I am saying is thank you, all of you especially the ones who review almost every chapter! Thanks, you're a big inspiration for me! On with the chapter!

AN #2:  I have also been thinking, the story needs some more craziness... so expect some more psychological stuff appearing soon...

AN #3: I am super sorry for the insanely long wait, you all deserve more updates~! I know most hate excuses but I was extremely sick~! Strep Throat and Mono and finally the stubborn common cold~! Anyway I am back as you can see and have the next chapters planned out~!

~Chapter Nine~

_'You're acting strange.'_

'Am I?'

_'Roxas, his presence is making you more expression to those around you. You're opening up your heart to people.'_

'You have a point... Should I stop? I don't know if I will be able to...'

_'At least be cautious, you nearly lost it today 'anti' could have taken control, your bottled up emotions could be your downfall now that you're letting them out more. I'm worried.'_

'I know you're worried about me but Roxy stopped it.'

_'I don't know what to make of this, he was a trigger but now he stopped it.'_

'Could it be because we've started to mend our relationship?'

_'Maybe, he's become one of your important people?'_

'Maybe... Is that bad?'

_'I wouldn't call it bad. Actually it's probably a good thing for you to have.'_

'I see.'

_'But while you're being close with him sometimes you turn cold and distant. You need to choose whether or not you're going to completely mend your relationship.'_

I laughed, 'Vani who was the one telling me to be careful around Roxy?'

Vanitas sighed, _'I was but I was thinking maybe... perhaps he is being honest and because you trust him... I should give him a chance. Roxas also seems to not trust us and with all of us working together that we should be able to trust one another or what's the point?'_

'I get where you're going but why wouldn't Roxy trust us?'

_'Because we didn't tell him about Namine and the theories we created. Ventus and Roxas might be feeling were lying to them and keeping information from them.'_

'I guess but I had just forgotten about them.'

_'And then think about your constant personality changes.'_

'But I can't help that!'

_'I know.'_

Vanitas and I were currently residing inside my mind. It was like a place only Vanitas and I could reach a safe haven I went when reality was too much to bear or wanted to be with Vanitas. I decided to call it mindscape. I found it when I was first put into therapy when I was about six, the psychologist keep asking questions that I refused to answer and the change that 'Aerith' went through, neglectful Mum to full out hatred for me. I wished to leave and found myself in mindscape with Vanitas.

When in mindscape, Vanitas held a human form instead of just being a voice in my head. We can bend the forms of the place to look and feel like anything we want. I always chose to look like myself, untameable brunette hair and blue eyes, Vanitas always chose a form similar to me but taller and black hair and yellow eyes.

Today mindscape resembled a fresh water spring surrounded by many species of trees and rock formations, a light mist faded out around the water. Vanitas and I were sitting or I suppose floating just above the water on a fluffy white cloud (my idea).

_"I'm glad we discovered this place."_

"That was years ago," I laughed.

_"Yeah but it never dies out."_

"Remising about the old days already?"

Vanitas frowned but he could never stay angry at me, _"You like teasing me?"_

I nodded.

_"I still believe I am the one who should be teasing you."_

I shrugged.

_"You're nervous aren't you?"_

"I can't hide anything from you."

_"Nope."_

"I am nervous about the hypnotism, what if... what if it doesn't help? A-and everything messes up? I'll... we'll be locked forever... I might hurt..." I sat up and looked to Vanitas for reassurance, tears already forming in my eyes.

_"I'll protect you, if 'anti' somehow takes control then I'll bring you here..."_

"Then I might hurt someone..."

_"That isn't you."_

"But they don't know that!"

_"Who cares? As long as the people that matter to you understand then you shouldn't worry. But besides all that, I'm sure it will be fine, I'll get my memories and everything will turn out fine."_

A whole new fear formed in my mind, "What if when you get your memory back and you decide you don't like me? Then I'll be alone!"

Vanitas took my wrist and pulled me into an embrace without thinking my hands grasped his shirt and I buried my face into his chest. He had one arm tightly wrapped around my waist and the other was running through my hair, _"I could never hate you, Sora. You know we'll always be together."_

I let out a small laugh, "What happened to my fierce fiery Vanitas who could never talk sappy?"

_"Shut up you over thinking idiot."_

"That's my Vani."

_"I think you got it messed up, 'my Vani'? I am not 'owned' by you. I 'own' you."_

I smiled, "Yes, I'm yours."

_"Exactly."_

Mindscape shifted, the magical forest and spring melted away to reveal a darker room dressed in red and black. The cloud disappeared and a large bed replaced it. Vanitas and I lay together in peace.

I snuggled further into his embrace and fell asleep, happy and content being in Vanitas's arms.

_A match was pulled across the flint, illuminating the darkened room. Shadows stretched out on the walls and danced through the light and dark spots like running through the trees in a forest at night._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ A man paced back and forth trying to sort out his thoughts._

_ "Sir," called his personal assistant, "What is your final decision?"_

_ The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't know..."_

_ "Please listen, this is a breakthrough. We could eliminate the pointless wars and battles!"_

_ "I know the benefits but to remove people..."_

_ "Sir, the subjects will be those with certain conditions, it will lead them to have better, stress and pain freed days."_

_ "This better work the way you say it shall."_

_ "You won't regret this."_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "Give me back my son!"_

_ "Ma'am this is by order of the King. Your son is to come with us. No harm shall come to him; this is for his own good."_

_ "No! Please don't take him!"_

_ "Mommy? I don't understand... I don't wanna go!"_

_ "Enough of this nonsense! Cease this pointless argument and struggle!"_

_ "Terra! Do something! Don't let them take my baby!"_

_ "Mommy! Help me!"_

_ "My baby..."_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_"W-what are you g-gonna do to me?"_

_ "Fear not child. I am going to help you."_

_ "Help me? With what?"_

_ "Remove your negative emotions."_

_ "How?"_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "What's this kid's condition?"_

_ "A negative bi-polar mental disorder."_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "He has a twin? The twin doesn't share the same mental state?"_

_ "Strangely enough, no, the twin shows no signs of any mental instability."_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "Most of society is on board with the ideas and treatments, but..."_

_ "But...?"_

_ "A few families in the far rural communities had to be forcefully restrained before we could remove the patients."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "The community believes that if someone if born with the condition, it should stay that way as nature created them but other than that minor difficulty all people believe our new treatment would change our world for the better."_

_ "I see..."_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "How are you feeling?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Child?"_

_ "I-I feel weird..." A giggle, "I'm floating... Who are you?"_

_ "Strange..." A scratch of a pen... "What's your name?"_

_ A confused look, "My name? I-I... what's a name?"_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "We are in a state of emergency!"_

_ Alarms rang through the building..._

_ A loud siren howled through the air..._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "A riot... no multiple riots broke out throughout the state..."_

_ "What?"_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "Mom... what's happening?"_

_ "Shh... honey its ok."_

_ "Aqua, Ven we have to leave now!"_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "Sir where is patient 12?"_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ "I won't go back... I won't go back... I won't go back..."_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ Who am I?_

_ A light?_

_ Where am I?_

_ The air it's... disappearing..._

_ I'm confused..._

_ Floating..._

_ Away..._

_ Pain... I want it to go away..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ I want... to... go... home..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ Where is home?_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: OK, before you stop ranting about how nothing makes sense anymore... please send a review or message for more explanations. The little flashes at the end of the chapter are tiny snippets of past memories... ok? So basically what do you think of this chapter. I am kind of nervous... Is 'Mindscape' ok? Does it fit semi-well in with the story? What about Vanitas and Sora relationship? The flash memories at the end of the chapter, how do you feel about them? (They will be explained in further chapters).

Ok awesome readers, FOURTEEN is the magic number, if I get FOURTEEN REVIEWS I will have reached ONE HUNDRED~! I will be the HAPPIEST PERSON alive and will be more COMPELLED to WRITE FASTER!

PLEASE~!

I also just love reading the feedback both positive and helpful~!

Till next time!

You will all be blow away with the next chapter!

I PROMISE~!

Oh yeah HAPPY EASTER!


	10. Chapter Ten

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original plot line of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Look at this... We've hit double digits my friends~! WOOT~! And on another happy note... I got my wish~! OVER 100 REVIEWS~! Thank you for all the support each and every one of you~! I am glad to hear (read) everyone liked the last chapter and it didn't confuse anyone. Anyway I had my moment, on with the chapter!

~Chapter Ten~

_ "Stay back... I don't want anymore... I want to go home!"_

_ "Calm down child... This will make you better."_

_ "I said no more! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

_ "Seize the boy."_

_ "No!"_

... ...

I watched Sora fall asleep, it amazed me how innocent he could look well sleeping; he looked completely at rest and in peace. It made me want to protect him. After all Sora was the one to save me from the 'anti'.

I was eager to say the least to have the hypnotism done, I wanted my memories back, and it wasn't enough for me to have Ventus tell me (through Roxas...) that he was my brother. The little flashes of images I have every night made no sense, I wanted all of my memory to understand.

Sora's brother Roxas, I... for some reason I have the toughest time trusting him, Sora has put Roxas on a stupid pedestal for some reason and has a strong trust for him even after the neglect he caused. I wonder why I have these trust issues...

It's strange to think Ventus is my brother, and the irony that is he's residing in Roxas's mind. But that could even be a lie created by Ventus...

I shook my head.

But besides all that I will put up with Roxas for Sora's sake. As sappy as it sounds.

"Sora?"

"Sora, wake up!"

Roxas is calling him.

I smirked.

Won't he be in for a surprise...

'Mindscape' shifted, the beautiful safe bedroom started to fade away along with Sora leaving me alone in the darkness...

'Guess I'll be control for a while.'

_'I trust you...' _Sora whispered.

I closed my eyes.

...

...

I opened my eyes, to see Roxas's worried expression.

"See, he's fine. You worry too much Roxas," giggled Namine, "He just drifted off to sleep."

"I'll always worry for Sora," said Roxas "Are you ok, Sora?"

"What Sora does or says doesn't concern you," I growled. Already blowing my cover.

"You're Vanitas?" he asked eyes wide.

I nodded, a smirk set in place.

"Oh thank god, it's just you," he breathed out a sigh of relief.

He's not afraid of me? "If 'anti' was out, you would know."

A look of seriousness passed across Roxas's face, "What happened to Sora?" demanded Roxas.

"He's fine. Sora is resting, the past few days have been tiring on his mind," I explained.

"I didn't realize you would be able to take control of Sora's body like the 'anti'."

"Before you freak out. Sora's allowed me to have control. I would never force something like this. And don't push me together with 'anti'."

"It's no big time, this has happened numerous times before," said Namine, "Don't worry yourself."

"H-how are you able to have control?" asked Roxas, "I-I mean its Sora's b-body."

I shrugged, "It's like changing channels on a TV, I simply will myself to be in control and Sora wills himself away from control."

"Where does he go?"

"Where I reside when he's in control."

"And what is that place? Is it the same where Ven is in my mind?"

"I guess so... And for the next billion questions you want to ask, another time."

_'Is everything ok? Vani? Roxy didn't hurt you?'_

'Go back to sleep, everything's fine'

"You know Roxy..."

"Don't call me that, I only allow Sora to call me that," said Roxas.

I waved him off, "Whatever, Ventus could probably take control of your body like I can with Sora."

"No. If he could... I wouldn't let him. I-I'm not comfortable with that." Roxas replied, his arms wrapping around his body.

"Jeez, don't cry about it. It was only a suggestion," I explained quickly.

_'You nearly made him cry.'_

'Go back to sleep.'

_'Not if you're going to make him upset him, you promised...'_

'I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to make him that upset.'

_'Fine. I'll go back to sleep but be careful of the workers...' _A yawn, _'And... Don't tease Zex to much...'_

'See you're still tired. I promise.' I smiled, 'Night.'

_"Goodnight... Vani.'_

"Vanitas?"

I tuned back into reality... which is depressing might I add. Namine and Zex were sitting together on the opposite couch to me. I assumed they didn't have much luck in locating Seth or Elie. Roxas was had moved to sitting beside me.

"Yeah?"

He fidgeted with his hands, "What does Sora... really think of me?" asked Roxas, "I mean... he go back and forth between something along the lines of love and then being cold."

I sighed. I have to explain this to him as well? "Sora's just confused and you must admit that you would also have a hard time letting someone back in who has hurt you. He's having difficulty trusting you, like myself, I'll be honest I don't like you. But he's trying."

Roxas leaned back against the couch, "I understand. But I am determined to regain his trust. And I will get you to like me... or at least tolerate me."

"I'd like to see you try."

"It's settled then."

"Oh Vani go easy on him. Rox here means well," stated Namine, "Don't you agree Zex?"

Zexion looked up from his book, "I am not taking any sides."

Namine shifted closer to Zexion and leaned in closer, "You know you would take my side but you're afraid Vani here will tease you again."

Zexion's eyes widened slightly, "No."

I smiled.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes it's true!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Children!"

All of us turned to face Mrs. Vargas, "Sora after much thought I have given Dr. Ansem my permission for you to undergo hypnotises with a few exceptions..."

I needed to act more like Sora's personality, "Really?" I made my eyes go big, "When?" I asked trying to pass off as innocent scared but curious child.

"Tomorrow morning. I will also explain the details tomorrow. But right now it is time for supper. Come along children."

The mess hall as everyone calls it; is on the second floor. A large white washed painted room with windows lining the outside wall. The food line was the as the opposing wall to the windows. Over six tables were arranged across the floor with benches to sit on.

Dinner as always was uneventful and boring. The supervisors of the mess hall were strict no fun or even talking kind of people.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" asked Roxas.

"Don't say anything," whispered Zexion harshly.

"Children! No talking! Eat!" shouted the supervisor, "If you want to talk... leave!"

My anger was building, "Breathe..." I whispered to myself. Calm down... Calm down...

A hand overlapped mine. I looked to see Roxas's hand squeezing my hand, "its ok," he whispered.

I had to smile; maybe he was really trying... the fool.

I was absolutely relived to leave the mess hall and seated in the rec room. All of the patients were accounted for except Seth and Elie.

"Where's Elie and Seth?" asked Namine, "Zex and myself couldn't find them and they didn't show up for dinner."

I shrugged, "An appointment perhaps?"

"I'm sure we would have known..." mumbled Namine.

"Transfer?" suggested Zexion.

"I hope not..." whispered Namine.

"What's with the transfer?" asked Roxas sounding a bit confused.

I sighed, "He's so innocent."

_'Oh be nice.'_

'Go back to sleep, you need to be ready for hypnotise.'

_'Alright. Alright, play nice.'_

"A transfer is when patients are moved to another institution," I explained.

"So Elie and Seth possibly could have been moved away from here?" asked Roxas.

Namine nodded, "In the past month lots of patients, our friends have been transferred and there doesn't seem to be any real reasons why, I don't understand."

"Children," called Mrs. Vargas clapping her hands, "I have some sad news. Seth and Elie have been transferred to another home better suited for their needs and care."

Namine looked heartbroken, Zexion held her hand in silent comfort, "I'll miss them..."

"I know it's hard for all of you... Especially Namine. But it is the best decision for them," explained Mrs. Vargas, "I sure Elie and Seth would appreciate some hand-written letters Namine."

"This is getting strange..." noted Zexion from behind his book.

Mrs. Vargas smiled sadly, "Ok, you have one hour before all of you should be safety back in your rooms, no exceptions."

"Ok," mumbled Namine forcing a smile.

"And now it's down to four," said Zexion as Mrs. Vargas left the rec room.

"Six," corrected Namine.

"Right."

"I wonder why there transferring so many people..." said Roxas before turning to me, "When is Sora coming back?"

I shrugged, "When he wants to."

The hour slowly passed and was soon down to ten minutes, "Better start heading out before warden comes," I stated.

"Your right Vani," mumbled Namine packing up her sketches, still distressed about Elie and Seth.

Zexion sighed before standing up and stretching, he picked up his never-ending supply of books.

Namine and Zexion soon left down the right corridor leaving Roxas and I, "Well since Sora declared you were staying in our room and Ansem hasn't said otherwise lets go."

"Right."

Roxas followed me closely before taking my hand, "You afraid of getting lost?" I asked.

He blushed, "N-no."

I smirked but didn't let go.

Might as well get used to him...

_'Look at you getting along with Roxy...'_

'Shut up, Sora.'

Sora giggled, _'Hurry up and get to our room so you can come here. I sleep better when you're with me.'_

'Ok.'

_'Vani, are the flashbacks bothering you again?'_

'A bit, but you don't have to worry yourself with my problems; you have enough of your own.'

_'I want to help you like you help me; could you tell me what they're about?'_

I sighed, 'Ok, see the flashes started up again shortly after Roxas got Ventus...'

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So how was this chapter! (CHAPTER TEN!)? Anyone seriously confused with the sudden Vanitas and control and such, is it too much? Does it need more explanation? Excited the much awaited hypnotise is coming up? Does this story need more insaneness? Do you miss Sora? Anyone sad my OC's Seth and Elie are gone?

Since all of you, readers were so generous last chapter, how about I just ask for **ten reviews** like normal? (Not that I mind getting **more than** ten, don't get me wrong!)


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline and characters.

AN: So it has been close to a month since I last updated this story. Ouch! Sorry, about the long wait. This chapter was having some difficulty, but I am happy with it. It needed something and so I gave it some craziness, this story was missing that much important awesome element! So who plays Mine Craft? I do! My new pass time although I should do my ISP homework! LOL! On with the chapter!

~Chapter Eleven~

'I am so confused. I wonder what it would be like if my family was normal.'

_'Why? What has you so confused?'_

'This whole situation; you, Sora, Vanitas, Namine, even Zexion, basically everything.'

_'I see. You could lie here and wish all you want about having a normal life, with a normal family and friends or you could just face what is happening now and make the best of it. You have people who care for you and people you care about. Just keep moving forward and things will fall into place and you can arrange them to suit your life.'_

'You're right. Thanks for the advice. Ven, would you... I mean... ever take control of my body, like Vanitas does with Sora?'

_'First off Roxas I would never do something like that without your permission and I'm not even sure I would be able to do that. We need to have a strong trust between us to handle this whole situation.'_

'Did I ever tell you how smart you are?'

_'I try.'_

'You're so modest.'

It was during the middle of the night. A bed and second dresser had been moved into Sora's room for me. Vanitas had dropped off to sleep rather quickly but I could not fall asleep even after my conversation with Ven, my mind could not rest, too many thoughts were running through my mind.

Tomorrow Vanitas and Sora would be going under hypnotism. Would it work? Could 'anti' come out...?

_'Please stop thinking so loud. I can't sleep.'_

'Sorry Ven. I can't help it though.'

_'Remember what Mrs. Vargas said 'exceptions'? I believe those 'exceptions' will be in place in case something by chance go wrong.'_

'But Ven what if they decide to lock Sora up permanently?'

_'Roxas he is basically on permanent lockdown.'_

'True but...'

_'Roxas it hasn't even happened yet. So no more 'what if's' ok?'_

'Alright.'

_'Good. Now sleep.'_

'Goodnight.'

_'Night.'_

"Wake up Roxas."

"Wha...?"

"Are you awake, dear?"

I sat up tiredly and rubbed my eyes, "Yeah."

"We need your assistance."

"Ok...?" I said uncertain of what 'help' I could do, "Just let me change..."

Mrs. Vargas shook her head, "No time."

My eyes widened as thoughts clicked together, "its Sora?"

She nodded quickly, "He's having an attack. I think you might be able to snap him out of it," she explained, "Are you willing to help?"

I jumped out of bed tossing the blankets to the side, "Of course. Where is he?"

"Follow me."

_'I wonder what could have caused this sudden attack.'_

'I don't know Vanitas control?"

_'I doubt it. Namine said it has happened before.'_

'True enough.'

I followed Mrs. Vargas through the maze of hallways, it was still dark outside I noticed as we passed window. I was so sure Sora was still sounding asleep beside me; wouldn't I have noticed someone get up and cross the room.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Dr. Ansem's office."

"What, why?"

"From what I know. Sora went to see after complaining of head pains."

"Oh."

_'It must have something to do with our sudden presence.'_

'Why do you think that, Ven?'

_'I think it has unhinged emotions and feelings within Sora. Before he has locked them away to cope and now having you here, he is forced to deal with said emotions. I am not blaming you or anything, it's just the truth.'_

'So do you think the added presence of 'anti' is another cause?'

_'I'll bet it's using Sora's wild emotions against him.'_

'I can't wait until we get rid of the 'anti'.'

_'You won't understand how much I agree with you on that.'_

Mrs. Vargas and I finally arrived at Dr. Ansem's office, "Were here Roxas. Now I know I might have sounded like you had to come and help but you don't if you think you can't handle the state Sora is in, I know it can be frightening seeing a loved one like this."

"I can do it but I do appreciate your concern but it really is fine. I've seen worse, remember?"

She nodded sadly and turned the doorknob.

The first thing I noticed when the door opened was the office was a complete wreck, anything that had once occupied the desk was now scattered across the floor, papers, pen, files and other nick knacks. Dr. Ansem did not have a very large office.

Dr. Ansem was behind his desk trying to talk to Sora.

"Stay away!"

I saw Sora; he has retreated to the farthest corner, sitting on the back of his heels, hands tangled in his hair, "Don't touch me! Don't you dare come any closer!"

"Sora..." tried Dr. Ansem, "No one's going to hurt you."

"Liar!" screamed Sora.

"Ansem," called Mrs. Vargas, "I have Roxas Strife here."

Dr. Ansem sighed, "Do you think you could bring him out of this state?"

I gulped, "I-I'm not sure..."

"If it's too much, dear you can leave," explained Mrs. Vargas.

_'Help him. Prove you are trying to mend your relationship. He might still have doubts and his fears are tormenting him for it.'_

'You're right."

I slowly walked past Dr. Ansem's desk, "Sora?" I called softly.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" he yelled, "Don't ask me that! You don't care!"

"I do care. **I do care**."

"You're lying! Lying! You are lying!" Sora screamed pulling his hair well trying to merge with the wall.

I inched closer, "Please Sora, just listen."

"I don't want to listen to you!"

"Why?"

"I don't!"

"But why?"

"You lied! You have never cared about me! Never!"

I bit my lip, it hurt a lot hearing those things from Sora, 'Ven what should I do?'

_'I am unsure. Perhaps talking about a shared happy memory would help?'_

'Alright, I'll try that.'

I sat down a few feet away from Sora, "I promise I won't force you to do anything."

"Leave me alone."

"Not yet."

Sora growled. "Why should I listen to anything you say? You are a neglectful liar and... **I hate you!**"

My heart dropped and felt like it stopped. Out of everything that Sora had done or said to me, Sora had never said the words '**I hate you**."

It hurt.

_'He doesn't mean it! Sora is mentally confused and disoriented. Don't give up.'_

I took a deep breath and willed the hurt to go away, "Sora, remembered the day we saw each other again? After almost a year of separation?"

Sora did not say anything, so I continued, "I was nervous, really nervous. But I really wanted to see you, do you know why?"

"..."

"I wanted to tell you, the words, 'I'm sorry' for everything I didn't or did to you. When I finally saw you and you were so distant and cold but eventually..." I took a breath, "You accepted it, my apologise even though I was in the wrong."

Sora looked up to me. His grip on his hair loosened and his posture relaxed, "I-I... Roxy... I..."

His eyes rolled back and Sora collapsed to the floor.

"Sora!" I called immediately by his side, "Wake up!" I turned to Dr. Ansem, "Is he ok?"

_'Calm down. It is probably an overload of emotion. He'll be fine.'_

"Everything's ok. You broke the spell. Sora will be ok," explained Dr. Ansem, "Let's take both of you back to your room."

'I hope.'

...

...

"_I want to see him!"_

"_No one is allowed to visit until the treatments are complete."_

"_But he's my brother! You cannot keep him from me!"_

"_Laws are laws, kid go home."_

_..._

_..._

"_We need to get to the bottom of these riots."_

"_Terra, please don't go. I can't bear to lose you too!"_

"_Aqua I must go."_

"_At least let me come with you..."_

"_And who will take care of Ventus? You need to be here for Ventus and... Vanitas when he comes home."_

_..._

_..._

"_Mum... What's happening to our world?"_

_Aqua sighed, "I don't know. I really don't."_

"_I'm going."_

"_Ven it's pointless, they won't allow you to see him."_

_A pained smile, "I'll keep trying," A sad laugh, "Hard to believe it's been over a year."_

"_Oh honey..."_

_..._

_..._

"_Dad?"_

"_Ven it's not safe. Go home and stay with your Mother."_

"_What happened? Another riot?"_

"_This one is different, rioters are armed. Go home."_

_A gasp, "Their killing people?"_

"_Go!"_

_..._

_..._

"_Kairi, what's wrong? Dear I can't help you if you don't stop crying."_

"_It's... Its Nami, she's gone!" A sob._

"_Tell me what happened?"_

"_S-she started acting strange... More angry and jumpy and she just ran off."_

_..._

_..._

"_Where's Ven? Have you seen him?"_

"_It's alright Mum. I am here."_

"_Thank God I thought I had lost you too."_

_..._

_..._

"_Nothing's the same anymore."_

"_How so Kai?"_

"_Nami came home last month."_

"_I heard."_

"_But she wasn't the same... It was so great at first... You know it was nice to actually hold a conversation without nami stopping in the middle bit they it just went downhill."_

"_Kai, do you think Van will be like that too?"_

"_I can't say..."_

"_I miss him so much."_

"_It's alright to cry if you want."_

"_No I'm ok. I will find him and help you get Nami back."_

"_Promise?"_

_A smile, "Promise."_

_..._

_..._

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is question..._

AN: So? Who likes this chapter? Was the little Sora moment good enough? Do you people still love the characters? Who still wants me to get on with the hypnotism, raise your review...? I mean hand! Are the memories at the end interesting? Who wants the full version of the memories? In addition, who wants the back-story of Zexion and Namine?

So my asking price is **10 reviews** the norm! Please and advanced thank you, reviews give me strength to type the chapters (meaning they are written out I just hate typing)!

From ichigokazuki with lots of love!

Byes!


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation and original storyline and original characters of the Kingdom Hearts manga and games.

AN: I am on a role this month! Another update! I think you will enjoy the chapter it is the beginning of the much-desired hypnotism. I was supposed to go and get the check up to see if they can pull out my wisdom teeth today and it had been cancelled! I have to suffer longer with a swollen mouth! Well I can still write! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

~Chapter Twelve~

"Roxy?"

"..."

"Vani?"

"..."

"Where is everyone?"

_"Gone... You are alone... Everyone's left you... alone."_

"W-what?"

_"They __**hate**__ you...__**hate **__your meaningless existence..."_

"You're lying!"

_"Am I?"_

"Yes! They love me!"

_"Love you? Don't make me laugh!"_

"Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!"

_"I'll always be here, the one person who will never leave you."_

...

...

"Sora?"

"W-who?"

"Wake up..."

...

...

I woke up to a dark room in a cold sweat, window curtains shut tight, no lights and the door closed.

"Vani?"

_'Sora? Are you ok? I couldn't reach you, you kept resisting my pull? What happened? You had an attack.'_

My eyes widened... the tears came faster than I could stop them, 'I-I do not Vani... There was this voice... I-I think it was 'Anti' oh he said the worst things!'

_'Hey don't cry... You are fine now. Safe!"_

'I-I want to go to 'Mindscape', be with you, Vani.'

_'Ok.'_

I felt the familiar tug and soon felt Vanitas arms wrap securely around me, "its ok," he whispered.

"I-I was so scared! 'Anti' said everyone left me and hated me and that it was the only one who would never leave me!"

"No one left you;" Vanitas said softly, "Roxas actually brought you out of the attack."

"He did?"

"With a memory."

"Memories are powerful."

"Just think," Vanitas whispered, "When I get my memories."

"We'll defeat the 'Anti' right?"

"Definitely."

I let out a yawn.

"Sleep Sora."

'Mindscape' shifted to the familiar black and red bedroom. I dashed over and jumped onto the bed, "Come on Vani."

Vanitas laughed and much more composed crawled into the bed as well.

"Sometimes... Vani I wish we could stay like this... You and me."

"I do too."

...

...

The next day I awoke, I was in reality. I could feel Vanitas was still fast asleep, I'll bet he stayed awake the whole time I was having the attack and lost worrying. I looked to the bed next to mine where Roxas slept.

I let a small smile appear on my face. I was not alone, I had Vanitas and Roxas.

I decided to wake Roxas up the way I used to when we were little. Slowly I tiptoed over to Roxas's bed and started to shake him, "Mmm... Go away!" Roxas groaned pushing my arms away.

I laughed, "Come on Roxy, wake up!"

"Sora?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yup, it's the one and only Sora! Now are you awake?"

"Kind of..."

"The day's a wasting!"

"Ok...ok... I'm up!"

Roxas finally opened up his eyes to see me sitting on his bed with a smile, "Roxy would you come with me to my hypnotism?"

"Sora remember I already told you I would."

"I know. I was just making sure especially after last night..."

He shook his head, "That doesn't change anything if at all it made me want to help you more."

I smiled, "That makes me happy!"

"Good."

After successfully getting Roxas from bed, dressed and out of are shared room, we headed down for the mess hall. So far, it seemed to me that it would be a great day.

It was nice saying that actually, 'shared room'. I barely could remember that last time we shared a room as normal twins would.

Stupid Aerith and Cloud.

"Sora?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Sure just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Roxas pressed.

"How were sharin' a room now, like when we were little."

"It is nice, brings back the good old days."

"Yup."

"Haven't heard from Mum and Dad in a while."

"Good Riddance."

"Sora, I know..."

I stopped walking, "They... I... **hate** them."

"No you don't..."

I childish stopped my foot, "Yes I do. They deserve nothing from me."

_'Calm down Sora.'_

'I can't.'

_'Breathe.'_

Taking Vani's advice, I took a couple of shaky breathes, "Who cares what I think anyway? They **hate** me so why should I like them?"

"Sora they do care, they're made some undeniable mistakes but there still your parents."

"Your parents Roxy not mine."

"Sora..."

I had to turn away from seeing Roxas's face, I could not bear to see his sad expression, "I'm sorry Roxy but I-I can't forgive them."

"I won't force you," Roxas said after a moment of silence.

_'Smart move.'_

'Do you think I'm in the wrong?'

_'No, Aerith and Cloud deserve it!'_

"Sora, Roxas, Good morning," greeted Mrs. Vargas as we walked by her in the hall, "Glad to see you're doing better Sora."

"Me too," I whispered.

As we started up walking down to the mess hall, again without any words Roxas took my hand.

After getting our trays of eggs toast and bacon, Roxas and I took our seats at the centre table with Namine and Zexion sat.

"Where's the mean supervisors from yesterday?" asked Roxas.

"Fired," replied Zexion, "Heard Ansem talking with Mrs. Vargas about it yesterday when I was walking back to my room."

"Really?" I asked,, "It's strange."

"So that leaves us, Vargas, Ansem, and Rinoa. Everyone else has either been transferred or fired," Namine said counting on her fingers.

"It's kind of frightening," I admitted, "What is going to happen to us?"

"I just hope we can stay together," said Namine.

_'Together everyone is stronger.'_

"Vani and I agree with you, Nami," I added.

"Kids you should hurry up," said Mrs. Vargas walking over to our table, "Sora, Roxas you have the appointment with Dr. Ansem. Namine and Zexion, Rinoa will be covering your appointments."

As Mrs. Vargas led Roxas and me to the infirmary, where the hypnotism would take place I could feel the fear and doubts crept up in my mind. The never-ending 'what if' questions filled my head.

_'Just think of the now, we'll cross your what ifs, if they happen.'_

'I know.'

_'I'll take control when he starts the questioning ok?'_

'Sounds good.'

"Roxy," I whispered, "As Ansem starts the hypnotism Vani's going to take control ok?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand, "Are you afraid?"

"A little," I answered, "But we need to do this."

"I know. It's all going to work out."

I nodded in agreement.

We walked the rest of the way holding hands, "Good morning boys," greeted Dr. Ansem, "Hop up on this bed here, Sora. Roxas you sit in the chair next to the bed."

"Ok," said Roxas.

I slowly crawled onto the bed; the button on top of the bed frame raised the upper half of the bed.

Dr. Ansem pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed, "Now Sora for this to work you have to remain in a calm relaxed state. Even out your breathing and let your mind fall blank..."

I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes counting my breaths, listening to Dr. Ansem talk...

I soon felt the familiar tug...

...

...

_ "Hey, Roxy-Nii-chan?" asked Sora._

_ "Yeah?" replied Roxas._

_ "We'll always be together right, just you and me?"_

_ "Of course Sora, why?"_

_ Sora plucked at the grass, "Cause I heard Mummy and Daddy talk 'bout how they wanna send you to a school for special kids!"_

_ Roxas stood up, "Well even if they wanna, I'll stay here with you! I promise!"_

_ "Really?" Sora's eyes lit up._

_ Roxas held out his hand, "Of course silly Sora if I wasn't here who would protect you?"_

_ Sora took the offered hand, "Don't you ever leave! Never!"_

_ "I won't."_

...

...

"_Where ya goin' Roxy?" asked Sora from the top of the stairs._

_Roxas pulled on his shoes, "I have a lesson with Zack today."_

_ "Another one?"_

_ Roxas sighed, "Yeah but I need the practice if I want to get into that program."_

_ "The one on those islands?"_

_ Roxas nodded._

_ "But... that's really far away from here..."_

_ Roxas stopped back turned at the door, "It... is..."_

_ "Do... you really... want to go? Or is it... because 'they' want you to?"_

_ "... Yes I do."_

_ "I see... Bye... Roxy."_

_ "Bye... Sora..."_

...

...

_Sora curled up on his bed, "I don't want him to go."_

_ ..._

_ "Sometimes I think Mum and Dad expect too much of him..."_

_ ..._

_ Sora shook his head, "If he's gone, I'll be all alone."_

_ ..._

_ "Nobody cares about me except Roxy... And you of course..."_

_ ..._

_ "Then again sometimes it's like Roxy doesn't care..."_

_ ..._

...

...

_"Sora you only got 73%!" shrieked Aerith throwing down Sora's report card on the table, "I expect more from you!"_

_ "But Mum is still above the class average," explained Sora backing up a bit from his mother._

_ "No buts, I don't care about the other students!" exclaimed Aerith, "I care about you. You need to get better marks so you can get into a good college like your brother!"_

_ "I got a 96% in art and 80% in English...," mumbled Sora._

_ "You did." She nodded, "But math and science will take you places, art and writing will leave you starving on the street. Give me your sketchbook and notebooks."_

_ "But Mum!"_

_ "I am not playing games! Hand them over now!"_

...

...

_Sora slammed his bedroom door, "She's never happy!"_

_ ..._

_ "And he does nothing to help!"_

_ ..._

_ Sora fell onto his bed and hugged the pillow to his chest, "Why can't I have a normal family?"_

_ ..._

_ "If Roxas wasn't here..."_

_ ..._

_ "I wouldn't be bothered so much, maybe happy..."_

_ ..._

_ "I just want it to end..."_

...

...

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is question..._

AN: Look full bits of memories from our dear Sora! Who went 'Aww'? I did! I was a bit unsure on how to start the hypnotism I knew I wanted it more realistic you know without the medallion and person chanting, more like the breathing one doctors can do. I have so many ideas for this story; it is not even close to being finished... Oh hint, the next chapter has some Zexion in it!

So I would like to see at least **ten****reviews** please and thank you!

Till next time.

_ichigokazuki_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters of the Kingdom Hearts mangas or games.

AN:** I AM ALIVE! **Barely... Before you hate let me explain the high lack of activity this summer. As some or few of you may know I am heading to collage this fall and so I have had that to worry about and I got a second job at Subway and have worked a zillion plus hours a week so I am constantly tired and lazy... I am truly sorry! But I am leaving subway soon and have a bit more free time and so updates shall be happening more frequently! So enough waiting on with the chapter!

~Chapter Thirteen~

It was terrifying enough knowing that Dr. Ansem would not be hypnotising Sora but Vanitas. Instead of Vanitas taking control, first Sora relived a few childhood memories. It hurt so much to listen to Sora's confusion and fears, it was worst I took part in the cause of Sora's torments.

Soon Sora's body went limp.

"Sora?" called Dr. Ansem, "If you can hear me, say yes."

Sora gave no answer.

"Is something wrong?" I asked fearfully.

"Sora isn't here."

_'Vanitas must be in control now.'_

'We might get some of our important answers.'

_'Maybe...'_

"Who are you then?" questioned Dr. Ansem writing furiously on his clipboard.

"Vanitas," he replied eyes opening to stare blankly at Dr. Ansem.

"If your Vanitas, where is Sora?"

"Sleeping."

"I see." Dr. Ansem continued his fast-pace writing. He did not seem too surprised to hear Vanitas.

_'I would assume that being Sora's primary doctor for the better part of the year he would have at sometime heard of talked to Vanitas'_

'True. It's still strange, like perhaps he knows more than he lets on.'

_'Are you suggesting he's from 'my world'?'_

'I don't know.'

"Sora mentioned holes in his memory, can you explain those?"

"I don't know," whispered Vanitas, a distant look in his eyes.

_'He's in a sub-conscious state that is easier to access his forgotten memories, the distant look is natural.'_

"I'll start with some simple questions, where were you born?"

"A little... town."

"Can you describe the town a bit?"

"It..." Vanitas looked to the wall, "was on a mountain... just a little... town... water in underground springs."

Dr. Ansem's eyes narrowed, that was nothing like where Sora and I grew up. 'Is that right Ven?"

_'Yes.'_

I looked over to Mrs. Vargas, she was leaned up against the wall, and her face betrayed no emotions, not even any of surprise. 'That's odd.'

_'It it I wonder if she knows more than she lets on as well. They are the only ones left here besides us and everyone is somehow involved with us and the 'anti'.'_

Dr. Ansem continued his questioning, "Who is in your family?"

Vanitas looked off to the corner of the ceiling not answering the question.

Dr. Ansem opened his mouth to ask again.

"Mum... Dad and my brother."

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Aqua... Terra... and Ventus."

'Not the answer Dr. Ansem was expecting... Ventus?'

_'Right answer for Vanitas.'_

Dr. Ansem seemed intrigued by Vanitas answers, "Ok, let's move on. Sora mentioned to me before that you talked a lot when you were children, were you friends?"

Vanitas nodded slowly, "Friends."

"What happened to you before you met Sora?"

I wanted to know so bad what had happened to Vanitas that caused memory loss, it felt like hours before Vanitas responded, "They came for me," he whispered.

"Who?"

"The... the scientists."

"Why were they coming for you?"

"I-I don't know!" Vanitas voice grew louder as tears started to fall, "They never said why! I do not want to go! Leave me alone! I want to go home!"

"Where did they take you?"

Vanitas suddenly stood up on the bed, "Make it stop!" he screamed, "Why did they let them take me? Was I bad? I do not like it! Make it stop!"

"Please calm down," said Dr. Ansem seriously, "Your safe."

Vanitas shook his head, "Never safe! Not anywhere! I hate them! I hate everyone!"

"No you don't."

"Yes! I'll get them!" Vanitas stopped crying and a sinister smile spread across his face, "Everyone will pay!" He started to laugh, "I'll kill them!"

Dr. Ansem mouth formed a frown. He stood up, "Enough of this now. Dawn help me restrain him."

Mrs. Vargas nodded and walked towards the bed, "Sit down, Sora."

"I'm not Sora! You stupid old hag! I am Vanitas! Vanitas! My name is Vanitas stop calling me Sora!"

"W-what's happening?" I asked.

"Obliviously his unstable emotions are more than we thought," explained Dr. Ansem, "Letting out his other 'personality' was a bad move."

'_This... this... is awful...'_

'Oh Ven...'

'_He blames our parents... Vanitas with his memories is too unstable from his imprisonment and exposure to the 'anti'. I highly doubt his memories will help us now.'_

'Maybe after it will be better, Vanitas just had all his memories revealed at once; it could have just over-whelmed him. Perhaps once his emotions settle he'll be more stable?'

'_I hope your right about this for once.'_

"Don't you dare touch me! I swear I'll rip your hands off!"

"Now enough is enough!" exclaimed Mrs. Vargas grabbing Vanitas hands and tugging down.

Shocked at the sudden movement Vanitas fell forward onto the bed, "Hey!"

Acting quickly Dr. Ansem pulled straps from underneath the bed sheets to secure Vanitas wrists and ankles, "I really hate doing this but..."

I watched with worry and stress filled eyes as Vanitas grin vanished from his face as well as all his confident while fear and terror filled him as he looked barely minutes ago, "Please... don't... no more tests! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Vargas shook her head stroking his hair, "You're alright, honey."

Dr. Ansem called to Sora, started counting to three at three Vanitas eyes closed and finally Dr. Ansem snapped his fingers twice.

"This could be a step backwards...," muttered Mrs. Vargas, "I should not have let you do this!"

"Dawn don't start, we had nothing!"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Roxas, dear you may stay in here with Sora, Dr. Ansem and I will be outside the room if you need us."

I stepped softly up to the bed; I leaned closer to glance at Sora when his eyes snapped open revealing yellow eyes. I jumped back, "S-Sora?"

Sora tilted his head to the side, looking at me curiously, "Ven?"

I froze, he is still Vanitas?

"Vani..." I whispered hugging him, the words I did not even think of poured out of my mouth, "I tried so hard... so hard to see you but they wouldn't allow me. Then when you disappeared I tried everything to find you..."

I could not move my body, the words I wanted to say never happened. It was as if Ventus had control... but he promised...

Black dots started to appear in my vision slowly consuming until I could only see darkness, Ventus and Vanitas voices faded into the background.

No sight.

No sound.

No touch.

Nothing.

I screamed...

However, no sound could be heard...

...

...

...

_To be continued at a faster rate..._

_ That is the question huh?_

AN: So main question what do you think? If you thought I would reveal all the secrets you were wrong... of course the aftermath is much more... informative then this one... so stay tune for the next chapter, it answers a lot more questions and Zexion's character finally comes into play, anybody want to know about his past?

_ichigokazuki_


	14. I AM ALIVE, UPDATES, QUESTIONS,

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts games or manga's original storyline or characters. I do not make any money from this fan fiction in fact I am seriously poor.

AN: Ok admit it who thought I died? Well I can assure you I am alive and in fact I am in my second year of Professional Writing. I am sincerely sorry for the lack of any updates or reasons why I haven't updated; to be honest it's just life. I'm nineteen and at the point in my life when you basically sink or swim and I had to give up a few hobbies in hoping to swim. But I recently found my notes and small scribbles of fan fictions both old and new.

I want to continue writing fan fictions. I made a lot of promises with my M rated stories but I have kind of lost my love of writing lemons, trying to make them realistic when in fact I am a virgin and have no personal experience with sex. Isn't that just sad?

Anyway I am going to focus on stuff that interests me better, which guess what guys? Is this story, it's my only unfinished one and I am super sorry to make you guys wait. Yes sadly this is just a boring old author's note. **But basically I want your help!**

**What questions or things do you want to know?**

Are there characters I used you want to know more about?

Pasts?

Are they things you don't understand or aren't clear enough?

Is there a pairing you want?

Characters you want to see?

Action you are dying to read about?

I would love it if you could drop a pm or review explaining your needs, I am writing the next chapter, I really am, expect more of me, I am back from the dreadful place called reality and I am dying to join the fan fiction world again!

Also SHOUT OUT to HAWKRIDER for reviewing so many times in a row it made my head spin and heart swell. Thank you!

Love

_Ichigokazuki_ back from the dead and one semester closer to a diploma in Professional Writing.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or original characters from the Kingdom Hearts games or manga. I do not make any money off this fan fiction and so I remain poor.

AN: OMG someone break out the champagne it's a real update, a real chapter, the story is moving ahead!

I must say, I apologize if my writing has changed or the personalities are a bit different, it's been many months since I've written for my and especially this fan fiction and I have almost done two years of professional writing and therefore my writing has changed and hopefully its better. So please bear with me.

Remember I love all of you. I hope my old followers are still around and I welcome any new readers. I will try to respond back to every review or pm.

~Chapter Fourteen~

I was locked in. I pushed and pulled and tried to force myself to awaken but nothing worked. I cried for Vanitas, pleaded for him to answer my calls, but I only got the seemingly dead silence.

I knew I was in 'Mindscape' from the familiar red and black bedroom but it felt dead, like someone had sealed it up. I hadn't heard from Vanitas since we switched for the hypnotism.

Did it work?

Did Vanitas get his memories back?

Could we defeat the 'anti'?

Why wasn't Vanitas responding?

I sighed and curled up on the bed, pulling the sheets around my body trying to feel some form of comfort. I felt vulnerable without Vanitas presence.

"Hurry back Vani…" I whispered letting tears fill my eyes. "I need you."

~x~x~x~ (These will be my breaks)

My mind felt too full, the memories flew past before I even had the chance to grab hold before another would fill the previous memory's place. It was almost painful; the amount of knowledge and past experiences flooding my mind.

I heard someone call.

When I opened my eyes I stared at a person with blonde hair… blue eyes… My own widened it was him, my brother.

"Ven?"

Apologizes flew out of my brother's mouth, and I could only lay and listen. My eyes watered, it had been so long, so long away from my brother.

Was I finally home?

"Vani? Vanitas? Can you hear me? Please say something," he pleaded.

I gave a small smile. "I missed you."

Ventus returned the smile. "I searched so long for you."

"I'm sorry. I tried to go back, back home. B-but they caught me… I don't even know where I am now?"

"We're far away from home but that also means were not with those… people anymore either." Ventus's expression was full of anger as he mentioned 'those people.'

"Ven…"

"Yes?"

"You said we're away from them."

"Yes."

"Why am I…?" I tried to move my hands.

Ventus bit his lip. "It's complicated."

My eye twitched. "Explain."

_'Hurry back Vani…'_

A voice…

In my head?

_'I need you.'_

It felt like someone was pulling on my soul… urging me back into my mind. I didn't understand. I felt the need to respond to him. But who was him? How could there be someone else in my head? I wasn't crazy, sure I suffered from sudden switches in my emotions but I did not hear voices. I tried to resist the pulling and soft voice and tried to focus on Ventus.

"I am telling you the truth ok? Don't freak out and try to keep your voice down."

I nodded. The pulling was getting frantic like the 'other' was desperate. Inwardly I frowned. I felt concerned, like I was forgetting something important.

I didn't like it.

"We're far away from home, very far. And were not… ok this sounds strange but its true… were borrowing bodies."

"Borrowing bodies? What are you saying?"

"Shh! Be quiet Vani. It's true."

"You should be strapped down, you're crazy!"

Ventus frowned before looking around the room, opening drawers of the nearby tables. He pulled something out of one of the drawers and walked back to the bed I was on. "Look for yourself." Ventus held up a hand mirror.

I stared at my reflection, there were my odd yellow eyes but… my hair was brown? I looked younger…

"I-I don't understand… Ven?"

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok? I'm… I'm going to make sure of it. You just need to trust me ok? I'm going to protect you this time around ok?"

"I trust you. Could you undo these straps now?"

"It's not up to me. It's up to Sora's care takers." Ventus sighed.

Sora.

The name… felt uncomfortably familiar.

Sora.

Oh. I had… I had…

"Vani? Vanitas?"

How could I forget Sora! I felt so angry with myself. I promised him I wouldn't forget him, I promised to always be with him and here I was enjoying being with Ventus while locking Sora out. I couldn't believe how… how awful I was being. This isn't even my body.

"Sorry… Ven but I have to go…"

"Vani? What do you mean?"

"I forgot about him, about Sora! How could I do that?"

"Take it easy Vani, you just got years of memories shoved back into your mind. It's understandable."

"But not acceptable, Ven. This isn't my body to parade around in!" I blinked and lay back against the bed, breathing in, sudden realization hit me. "Ven, when did Roxas say you could take control?"

Ventus bit his or should I say Roxas's lip? "He… he d-didn't."

"How could you break that trust?" I growled suddenly feeling bad for Roxas. I wasn't a fan of the kid. But taking control of his body? "He's never going to forgive you."

Ventus faltered. "I didn't mean to, its… it's just as soon I knew it was you… I-I couldn't help it, it all happened so fast."

"Sora's calling me. I have to go and you should give Roxas back the control."

"Wait, your memories? The 'anti.'"

"Later… I'm tired and stressed."

"Vani…"

I smiled. "Don't be fooled. I am happy I have them and I'm happy we could talk, but it's been so stressful… I've hurt Sora. I took all of the control and pushed him back. We'll talk later ok?"

Ventus still looked troubled but nodded. "I missed you so much; it just… just doesn't seem fair."

"Life sucks; I think all four of us realized this by now."

"Yeah. I love you too."

"I love you," I whispered before drifting back.

I opened my eyes to face a door. It resembled a large metal sheet split into two parts but closed shut. I pushed on the door mentally but it wouldn't budge.

"Sora?" I called.

"Vani?" His voice was soft and small.

"Sora, this door… Where did it come from?"

"I-I don't know. You were gone, I couldn't leave… Why didn't you answer?" His voice was sad and frantic.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry," I said leaning against the wall between us. "I-I was overwhelmed." I admitted.

"You forgot." His voice was broken.

"Sora…"

"I knew it!" he screamed. "You promised…"

The line separating the doors was fading, filling in…

"Sora… Sora stop it. The door is sealing! I'm sorry, but I remembered! I did hear you. I wanted to reply! Please I'm sorry… I did come back…"

"… But now you have Ven… You don't need me… no one wants me… Roxas will probably forget too…"

"I will always need you. Remember you and me against the world? I-I… your very important to me… Please let me in…"

The door was almost completely sealed now…

"Sora…"

The door's seal started to peel back… Before it completely vanished… I breathed in a sigh of relief. I looked around the room before seeing Sora curled up on our bed.

I closed the gap between, gently sitting on bed beside him. "I'm so sorry. It… it must have been so frightening…"

"I-I was scared…"

I lay down beside him before pulling his limp form into my arms. He immediately curled into me, crying into my chest. I could only let him cry out his fears and stroke his hair.

"It's ok now."

"It's never gonna be ok. Something always happens."

"Right now it's ok."

Sora sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I-I guess you're right."

I kissed the top of his head. "I have all my memories now. I think."

"Was it… painful?"

"A little bit, it was mostly hard to sort through them. I don't think I am completely done yet."

"Do you remember how to stop the 'anti'?"

I shook my head.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, tightening my hold on Sora's form. I hope I didn't mess up our relationship forever.

"I forgive you… You're here now. Never leave again. I won't forgive you again."

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I did."

We lay there for what seemed like hours, just desperately holding onto one another. I couldn't believe what had happened. My memories as far as I could tell didn't hold any grand scheme to take down the 'anti' forever and I almost forgot Sora.

The only benefit was remembering Ventus and most of my time in our world.

"Vanitas, what else happened when you had control?"

"I talked with Ven, we had a little reunion."

Sora giggled. "Did you guys get all mushy?"

I smirked. "As mushy as one as tough as me gets."

"That's nice," said Sora until he stiffened. "Wait you talked to Ven directly? Not through Roxy?"

I sighed. "Ven took control unintentionally. I don't know how Roxas will take it."

_TO BE CONTINUED! I MEAN IT!_

AN: I hope this chapter turned out somewhat ok. I actually found it kind of hard at some points. I am so rusty at this, it's sad. So we have a few facts coming to life.

One: Sora and Vani are rekindling their relationship.

Two: Vani and Ven are piecing together their relationship

Three: Oh god what is going to happen to Ven and Roxy's relationship?

Four: It just doesn't look to good.

The next chapter will mostly be in Ventus's point of view because of… stuff… Muhahaha.

Stay tune and give me some feedback on this chapter, and be honest but nice.

**I don't deserve to ask for a lot of reviews. But still I would like some.**

_ichigokazuki_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or characters of Kingdom Hearts games or manga. I do not make any money from this, I remain poor.

AN: Yes this is a new chapter already! Can you believe it? I was blow away by the amount of hits and reviews I had gotten for the last chapter I posted earlier this morning so I got supper excited and wrote up the next one and since it's probably been over a year since regular updates, I decided to spoil my wonderful readers with another chapter.

Guys I love you!

One last thing, this chapter starts off in Ventus's point of view, just thought I'd warn you so there is no confusion.

~Chapter Fifteen~

I couldn't help but watch Vanitas fade back into Sora, with sad eyes. I wanted more time with him, to talk, to explain what happened back in our world. To tell him how much, Mum, Dad and even Kairi missed him.

It wasn't fair.

But I supposed taking control of Roxas's body wasn't fair either.

Far from it.

I lay down on a free bed and closed my (Roxas's) eyes and let go of the control. Taking refuge in someone's mind wasn't fun. It was complete darkness and I barely had any feeling, literally felt just like a voice.

It seemed different for Vanitas but then again he was welcome in Sora's mind. Roxas didn't want me…

Today it was different when I opened my eyes. I was still surrounded in the familiar darkness but I was looking at a wall. All around the darkness swirled creating a seemingly endless mist. I looked down to my hands, I had a form now.

I looked back to the wall. It was tall, there seemed to be no end, it just grew taller and taller and it stretched far too each side.

"Roxas?" I tried calling. "Roxas!"

No answer.

What do I do?

What do I do?

"ROXAS!" I shouted. "Answer me please! I'm sorry!"

Should I walk along the wall and hope it leads somewhere? I looked up to the wall, some of the bricks stood out. Maybe I could climb over it? It seemed to go on forever though.

I rubbed my temples. I didn't know what to do.

_"Roxas, sweetie. Wake up; it's time to go to supper. Roxas?"_

I started to pace… Crap what do I do? Do I pretend to be Roxas? That horrible feeling of dread filled me. What would Vanitas or Sora think?

Did I push Roxas to hard? Could he have been pushed out? Out of his own body?

_"Roxas come on sweetie. You're worrying your brother."_

I regretfully took control, opening my (Roxas's) eyes to see Dawn Vargas. She smiled. "Tiring day huh?"

I nodded pretending to rub sleep from my (Roxas's) eyes. "Yeah I'm not really hungry."

"I understand hun. But you should try to eat something before going to sleep again."

"Ok."

The older woman smiled again before moving to the door.

I looked over to see Sora with his bright blue eyes. He seemed happy enough. I guess everything worked out between him and Vanitas. I felt a bit envious of their relationship but shoved those feelings away.

"I'm going on ahead. I have to check up on Namine's appointment with Dr. Ansem. Sora knows the way so you should be fine Roxas," Mrs. Vargas said before leaving the room.

"Are you alright, Roxy? Vani told me what happened. I'm sure Ven didn't mean too."

Oh god, what do I do?

Do I lie and pretend to be Roxas? Could I even pull it off?"

Or should I tell him I'm really Ventus and I can't find Roxas?

"Roxy…" Sora moved from his bed closer to me. His eyes narrowed. "You're not Roxy… You're still Ven…"

"I can explain!" I said. "I tried to give back control. I really did but I can't find him. I can't find Roxas."

Sora's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean you can't find Roxas?'

"I went back to the darkness… but there was a wall and I have a shape, before there was nothing just blackness."

Sora paused; I assumed he must be talking with Vanitas. "Mindscape," he whispered.

"Mindscape?" I asked.

Sora nodded. "Me and Vani share one too. It's where one of us stays when the other has control or where we both stay if sleeping. You and Roxy must have one now."

"It's still so dark and the wall."

"Mindscape," started Sora, "well in our case bends to what we want and since you hurt Roxy…"

I winced.

"Because you hurt Roxy he made a wall between you."

"It makes sense but how to I break the wall?"

"You can't break it. Its… you have to will it away and Roxas needs to want the wall gone too."

"I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer…" I mumbled. "I ruined it."

Sora grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You didn't mean too. You have to show Roxy you're sorry. But we should go to supper before Mrs. Vargas notices something."

I sighed. I didn't want to wait. I needed to mend my relationship with Roxas; he is my host and only reason that I have been able to find Vanitas. I owed him.

The walk to the mess hall was tense and just awkward. "I'm sorry," I said.

"I know," replied Sora. "But you need to tell Roxy that not me."

I sighed again. Everything just sucked right now. I decided I might as well continue with Roxas, talking to him the way Roxas would usually be talking with me through our mind link.

_'Roxas I am really sorry that I took control even after I promised I wouldn't do it unless you said it was ok. I didn't mean too, it's just as soon as I knew that it was Vanitas… it just happened so fast. I didn't realize… Please come out.'_

Still no answer.

"Ven?"

"Sorry. I just keep trying with Roxas. He doesn't answer though."

Sora stopped walking and hugged me (Roxas). "It's going to be ok. I forgave Vani. Roxas will forgive you."

_'Roxas it's ok to hate me. But… but Sora needs you. He misses you.'_

Diner carried the same awkwardness as the walk to get there did. Namine was still at her appointment with Ansem, Mrs. Vargas was there as well leaving Rinoa supervising. Half-way through supper, Mrs. Vargas appeared and took Sora for after therapy from the hypnotism. I hoped everything went ok.

It was just me and Zexion. He didn't want to talk. Sora had explained the whole situation to Zexion, he didn't seem care or fazed by it at all.

Maybe he still felt awkward with Roxas after their incident in the library.

"Do you want to go to the library?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "What?"

He sighed and stood up. "I asked if you wanted to come to the library."

"Uh… I…" I really just wanted to head back to 'Mindscape' to see Roxas.

"You don't have to…" he added. "Probably don't even want to anyway…"

I felt bad for Zexion. I figured he had to have the worst past out of all of us. "No I would love too. Lead the way."

Zexion nodded and eyed me suspiciously.

"I promise I won't touch you at all. I'll keep my distance," I said. Zexion nodded again and started to walk to the library.

_'Roxas, I'm sorry. It… it must have been… frightening being forced back… but it won't happen again. I really want you to come out.'_

At the library, the Ryan guy was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was fired too. It didn't really make sense, such a big building with other four (technically six) patients and three workers.

Zexion immediately disappeared into the shelves, probably re-organizing books. It was a strange thing to be obsessive over; it probably helped to occupy his mind from dark thoughts.

Agh! This was so frustrating, all of this. I kicked a book shelf out of anger only to immediately regret my choice of venting. The tall shelf wobbled and I almost thought it wasn't going to fall before it tipped over. It sounded awful like a gunshot before the sound of raining books accompanied the loud crack.

I turned to see Zexion arm out-stretched to a book he was about to grab from the shelf before it fell. Five neatly stacked piles of books surrounded him.

Time seemed to stop.

He turned slightly to see me (Roxas). His normal emotionless eyes were wide with expression. He turned back to the mess. He opened his mouth but no sound escaped… at first, before a loud scream torn through his lips.

I ran over to him knocking over his stacks of books. "Hey… hey…." I tried. "It's ok… They're just…"

"My… my…. Books!" he choked.

"I'm sorry. It's ok. They're fine… your books. We can pick them all up…."

Zexion shoved me (Roxas) away. "You… you're… you're an imposter!" he screamed. "Why… why don't you… you leave me alone!"

"Zex…"

"Go away!" Zexion pushed himself into a corner of the room. "Go away… you… you imposter!"

I stopped. _Imposter…?_

Why wasn't anyone coming? They should have heard all this commotion.

"I'm not an imposter, Zexion. I'm Ventus. You know me."

Zexion shook his head fiercely. "You're an imposter. You took over Roxas… just…. Just like Demyx! You took away Roxas like you did Demyx! I-I hate you! I hate all you imposter!" he cried. "Demyx…"

_Demyx?_ So I finally know Zexion's reasoning for being here and not sent away with the other patients. So if my thoughts are correct. This Demyx person was either taken over by the 'anti' or someone from my world merged with him.

How do I help Zexion?

_'Roxas! I need you. I need your help. I can't reach Zexion! He needs you. He's crying for you. Please… Please… I'm sorry… so sorry… Roxas…'_

~x~x~x~

When I came to, I was surrounded by swirling darkness. It was unnerving and frightening. I could vaguely hear Ventus using my voice to talk with Vanitas.

I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself.

They were using or bodies.

I wanted to block it out. I didn't want to hear it!

The voices stopped. I opened my eyes to see a wall, it was huge. It never seemed to end, stretching far as the eye could see on both sides and rose as high as it could.

Later after wishing for a bed, half a dozen blankets and I had curled up on side wished bed, I realized Ventus was pleading for me to respond. I didn't want to answer.

It hurt what he did after promising not to.

I didn't trust him.

He promised. He fucking promises me he wouldn't take control.

He lied.

Ventus voice would fade but every so often he would talk to me, apologize or bring up Sora. I refused to answer.

Sora had Vanitas.

Vanitas had Ventus and Sora.

Ventus had both of them.

Who needed me?

It must be selfish of me to think these thoughts. Sometimes I wanted to respond but then the dread of being left behind made me stop as I would start to reach out to Ventus. I chose to be alone, and then no one would get the chance to hurt me.

Is this how Sora felt?

_'Roxas! I need you. I need your help. I can't reach Zexion! He needs you. He's crying for you. Please… Please… I'm sorry… so sorry… Roxas…"_

I tried to ignore Ventus's voice again. I attempted to curl deeper into the blankets to continue my self-pity train. Guilt seeped into my mind as I heard Zexion's name, he needed me? As my thoughts lead to me to thinking about responding, my mind reached out to Ventus's. When I realized it, I tried to retract but as my mind touched Ventus's, the wall crumbled into nothing.

I looked up to Ventus; he looked as shocked as me. He didn`t waste any time, he ran up to the bed and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly before pushing me back into control.

It felt weird being in control of my body again. I opened my eyes to see, books everywhere, a shelf fallen over? And finally Zexion curled in a corner, eyes wide with fear and tear trails down his cheeks.

He reminded me of Sora.

AN:  Another finished chapter? You bet! Word count says it's over 2000! I was just hoping for 1000, it's double my original plan, which makes me really happy!

There is a lot of feels in this chapter with Ventus. See in this story Sora is my overly unpredictable emotional roller coaster. Vanitas is the tough over protective yet deeply hurt one. Roxas is the one who hides what he feels, loves his brother yet at the same time is confused and conflicted. Then there's Ventus, I still am not sure how to describe him in my story. He's logical, kind of selfish and he tries to keep his emotions in check. My poor babies!

So we get to see more of Zexion, the poor dear. And a new name Demyx. I just think you can't have Zexion and not Demyx!

Next chapter we'll see some Namine!

**REVIEW PLEASE! I MISS YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters from the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: And here I said I wouldn't take months to update… Shame on me! I won't bother with telling my life story and all overbearing weight on my shoulders so I apologize and hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I won't make any more promises but I am in the works of a new chapter so hopefully I will post it soon. Onto the chapter, it's in Sora's POV.

~Chapter Sixteen~

'_I don't trust her.'_

'Why? It's just Mrs. Vargas, Vani.'

'_She seems off lately, ever since Ven and Roxas showed up. And she's he only worker other than Ansem left. I think Rinoa is gone as well.'_

'You're right. I wonder if she's from your world.'

'_I have no recollection of her from my memories.'_

Mrs. Vargas led the way through the halls of the institution to her office. I had been there more than two dozen times in my stay here. She's always been understanding in my situation and is close to Ansem.

"Take a seat Sora," said Mrs. Vargas sitting down in her chair behind the solid wood desk. Her office was small not much bigger than the bedrooms for the patients. Despite the small window (don't want us patients breaking out) the office space was filled with sunlight. Mrs. Vargas has various pictures hung up on the walls mostly of her and another man.

I took a seat in one of the two cushioned chairs in front of her desk. "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"The hypnotism."

"It didn't work did it?" I asked slipping in a sad tone and looking at my feet. I could hear Vanitas snicker at my performance.

Mrs. Vargas sighed. "Not in the way you had hoped, I'm afraid."

"What do we do now?"

She shuffled some papers on her desk and pulled out my file from a drawer below the desk. The file seemed bigger than any of the other patients as mine was a binder. "It seems we were right about a cause of your outbursts of anger."

"What?"

"Your parents and brother, in the beginning of the hypnotism, you relived some memories."

'Did I?'

'_Yes. It was… sad to listen to.'_

"But after that, your other personality came out." Mrs. Vargas was adding to the file, I watched her write.

'What do you think she's writing?'

'_I don't know. I can only think that she's either adding more information from the hypnotism or is writing your reactions to what she's telling you about the hypnotism.'_

'Ok.'

"I am going to change your medication to a stronger prescription."

"What?" I asked. "Different pills?"

Mrs. Vargas nodded. "I don't think your current prescription is helping. I would like to try a new one to see if it helps more and if it doesn't we'll try another type."

"I-I don't want more pills, Mrs. Vargas."

Mrs. Vargas smiled. "It's not more pills, Sora, just a different one. I'm going to switch out the current medication for a different one. You'll still only be taking two pills with each meal."

'Vani…'

'_I know this isn't good. The pills might mess up our connection or…'_

'Give 'anti' more control.'

"Now back to the hypnotism," said Mrs. Vargas. "Sora do you remember anything about it? Any feelings or bits of memory?"

I shook my head. "I just remember falling asleep and then waking up strapped to the bed again."

"I see. Does your other personality remember anything? Has he told you anything?"

"Vani…?"

Mrs. Vargas frowned but nodded.

"He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

'_You could tell her… it scares me or something. That it's too painful.'_

"Vani says it's too painful and scary and he doesn't want to remember," I replied. I held my hand to my heart. "I feel he's sad."

Mrs. Vargas nodded finishing up what she was writing and closed my file. "I'll set up an appointment for you to talk with Dr. Ansem. I'll walk you back to your room and…"

"Why not the rec room? I want to see Roxas and the others. Please Mrs Vargas?" I asked.

She shook her head and stood up. "I want you to take the new medication. We'll pick up something for you to eat on our way. The new medication might make you feel drowsy so it would be best if you were in your room."

"But!"

"No Sora. You can see them tomorrow after your appointment with Dr. Ansem. Roxas will sleep in another room…"

My eyes widened. "NO! You said he could be in my room, like when we were little."

"I think it would be best for you to have your own room well your mind and body adjust to the new medication."

I stood up. "I want Roxas to stay in my room!"

"No Sora and that's final. I am your guardian and I will make these decisions for you."

"You have no control over me!" I screamed knocking Mrs. Vargas files and other objects off her desk. I stalked towards Mrs. Vargas, I knew I shouldn't, I was acting like 'anti' but I was so angry, so furious…

'_Sora… calm down! Sora listen… don't!'_

I just saw red.

~x~x~x~

Everything hurt.

I felt like a giant bruise. Every part of me ached.

What happened?

"Sora? Can you hear me?"

"Wha..?" I struggled to open my eyes blinking at the harsh light that shinned down on me. I wiggled my aching body to find it trapped to the bed (I assumed it to be a bed).

A face appeared, blocking out the harsh brightness of the light. "Sora," he asked again. "Can you hear me?"

I nodded slowly.

The man's hand unstrapped the buckles securing me to the bed before helping me sit up. He gave me some water telling me to sip slowly.

"What do you remember, Sora?" he asked.

"Remember what?"

"Anything."

"I'm Sora."

He chuckled. "Yes you're Sora. Do you know my name?"

I paused, sipping the water as I tried to bring forth a memory to remember who this nice man was. But nothing would stay long enough for me to recognize anything. I shook my head. "You're the nice man."

H chuckled again. "I'm your doctor. Dr. Ansem."

"Dr. Ansem…" I repeated in hopes of remembering something but no such luck.

"Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Ansem asked. He sat in a metal chair in front of the bed with some papers and a pen in hand.

"No, why am I here?" I looked around the room, no windows and a strange flat door with no handle. How did the nice doctor get into the room? How did I get in this room?

"You're sick," he replied. "I'm here to try and make you better."

I nodded. "What kind of sickness do I have?"

"A very strange one. It's a very dark sickness, it makes you do bad things, Sora."

I shuddered thinking of the horrible things I might have done. I hope Dr. Ansem can make me better. "W-what's it called?" I asked.

"People refer to it as 'anti'."

"'Anti'?" It sounded familiar and I could see some blurry faces in my memory but I couldn't put names to them.

"Sora, don't worry. I'm going to help make you better and get rid of this sickness," Dr. Ansem said. "Sora, last night you took a new medication. Do you hear any voices?"

"Voices?" I asked.

He nodded.

I shook my head. "No voices, sir."

Dr. Ansem gave a wide grin. "That's very good. It's one step closer to being better, Sora."

I beamed. "What do I need to do next?"

"Well…" started Dr. Ansem.

_To be continued…._

AN: So confused anyone? It was actually hard to write out this chapter as my feels were with Roxas, Ventus and Zexion but fear not as they will appear in the next chapter. So to avoid some confusion, here's what happened in this chapter. Sora got a new medication and now he's suffering from memory loss due to Vanitas's disappearance.

AN2: *screams* Whatever shall happen now? And I promised last chapter to have some Namine but she just didn't fit in this chapter. Well I enjoyed writing this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you lovely readers have to say, so **REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters from the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Did I say I would post regularly? Yeah… I apologize for the wait. College life can be evil and consume vast amounts of time. Well for an update in my life, I've finished all my college classes and tomorrow I start my placement (which I don't get paid for) which will last the next seven weeks till I graduate! I don't know how much time my placement will eat up. But I will try to post more chapters! I have some questions for you lovely readers at the end of this chapter!

~Chapter Seventeen~

I watched frozen as Zexion cried and mumbled on about imposters and losing someone called Demyx. I looked around the library in hopes someone had heard the commotion, no one was here beside myself and Zexion.

'_It's my fault, I knocked over the book case,' _whispered Ventus.

'What did you do?'

'_He believes I took you over.'_ Which you did! _'He called me an imposter, saying I took you over like someone or something did to Demyx. Roxas… I'm sorry about-'_

'Shut up. I don't want to hear about it or from you. You promised. You broke it.'

'_Ok…'_

I focussed back on Zexion, stepping lightly I moved closer to him. Zexion watched me closely, sniffling softly he seemed to calm down.

"Zexion…"

His eyes seemed to pierce my soul, looking for something. "Roxas…?"

I nodded kneeling down slowly leaving some space between us; I pushed some of the books out of the way for me to sit down. "Yeah I'm me again, Roxas. Are you ok?"

Zexion uncurled himself, reaching a shaky hand out he touched my cheek before basically throwing himself at me, hugging me tight.

Surprised, I awkwardly hugged him back. "Hey… it's ok."

"Shouldn't have gotten attached…" he whispered. "I know better…"

"No, its ok," I explained. "It was a mistake. Ven didn't mean to take control. I didn't disappear. I'm here."

"I couldn't…" mumbled Zexion.

"Couldn't?"

"Couldn't feel you…"

I didn't know what to say as Zexion tightened his grip on me.

'_He might be able to feel our presences even when one of us isn't in control. Seeing as he knew it was you, Roxas when you took back the control earlier. Because you blocked yourself out. Zexion couldn't 'feel' you and probably thought I had made you disappear.'_

'Shut up. I don't want to talk you too!'

A dark lonesome feeling washed over me and I cringed at it. I could feel Ven's emotions now like Sora could Vanitas? I tried to ignore the slight pain and focussed back on Zexion. I didn't want to have to deal with mine and Ven's situation.

"But I'm here now." I didn't know what else to say to assure Zexion that I was here and I wasn't going to be taken over by an imposter anytime soon.

Zexion (still in my lap, he's short) touched my forehead lightly. "But he's still there."

I took his head from my forehead, a blush dusted across my cheeks. I took a deep breath, "Yes he's still there. But Ven can be trusted. It… this situation won't happen again. He won't hurt you. Ven's like Vanitas."

Zexion seemed to think my words over, biting his lip. "He won't do it again?"

'_I won't.'_ I didn't even bother to tell Ven to shut up.

"He won't." I sighed, "He's not the 'anti'."

Zexion nodded slightly leaning heavily against me. "It's been an emotional day," he said already sounding more like himself.

"Who's Demyx?" I asked.

Zexion froze, "Nobody."

"You kept bringing him up. Would you tell me what happened with him?"

"Demyx… Demyx was my important person and the imposters… the 'anti' took him away. It consumed him, twisted his personality made him hateful and manipulative. He wasn't Demyx anymore."

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Zex… So you've know about the 'anti' for a long time?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was 'anti' then, I didn't know what was wrong with him. He k-killed his parents… made me watch. He crying and laughing… told me that I couldn't tell anyone because I was his friend and friends don't tell on each other… B-but I had to tell… He got angry… he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me from the living room of his house to his… b-bedroom, he s-started… s-started to… to… m-my c-c-clothes…"

"Stop," I said. "You don't have to talk… I know. I know." I started to rock Zexion; he was shaking and his breath irregular as he clung to my shirt going through his dark memories.

"H-his sister, Larxene found me and his parents. D-demyx took a week to find. I was brought here… I don't know where they took him."

"Zexion…" I started.

"Stop… I-I don't want to hear your pity. He's gone now."

"Sorry. I don't know what to say. That's awful." I couldn't believe what Zexion had to go through. I thought what Sora and I went through was horrible enough but nobody died or went through 'that.' I couldn't bring myself to even think what the 'anti' Demyx did to Zexion.

'_Ask him when he first came to the institution, when did Demyx get consumed by the 'anti.'_

'I can't ask him that. I'm not going to nitpick his abuse. Maybe another time.'

'_It's important. What if the 'anti' has spread all over your world? We should build a time line of when all this started to happen.'_

'I don't care.'

'_Roxas…'_ The waves of emotions from Ven were almost overpowering, every flash felt like a punch in the gut.

'Shut up, Ven.'

"Come on…" I said standing up, bringing Zexion up with me. He was shaky on his feet and held onto my arms to keep upright.

"My books," he whispered.

"I'm sure someone will come by and fix it…" I said. Zexion glared. "And…" I added, "You can come back and sort them."

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Let's go and find the others… hopefully they are in the rec room."

Zexion flinched, his eyes narrowed and his whole body seemed to quake for a few seconds.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something snapped… Air doesn't feel right anymore…"

"Is it Sora?" I asked, fear seeping into my mind coming from myself and Ventus.

'_Vanitas…'_

Zexion closed his eyes before nodding.

"Shit… ok let's go!"

We left the library quickly, moving through the maze of hallways. Zexion had finally let go of myself, deciding to follow behind me, going back into his 'touch me and die' mode. I was glad to see Zexion becoming more like himself. But now my worry for Zexion was being pushed out by my worry for my brother.

Why couldn't anything just stay peaceful?

Zexion and I stopped by mine and Sora's room, it was empty, clothes was thrown across the beds and floor, Sora's stories and art lay scattered everywhere.

"Rec room?" suggested Zexion. "There aren't any appointments on Sunday and it isn't close to supper yet."

Zexion took the lead this time. We arrived at the rec room in less than five minutes. It was empty as well.

"Where is everyone?" I asked out loud. I turned to Zexion. "What snapped? Can you explain it to me?"

"It felt like a connection broke…" Zexion was struggling for words. "Like the connection between Sora and Vani was cut."

_To be continued…_

AN: So after typing up this chapter… I discovered my IMMENSE FEELS for RoxasXZexion… So I was just wondering if you guys would like to see pairings in this story. I know I've hinted at VanitasXSora and now RoxasXZexion. So I'd like to hear you lovely readers on the subject. So just drop a review, because they make me happy and want to write! I am open to both slash and straight couples, so tell me!

**I AM CURRENTLY TYPING UP CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, WHICH WILL BE POSTED IN A FEW HOURS MAYBE SOONER!**

**REVIEW! (please! .,)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original characters and storyline of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Hey lovelies! So part of my apologize for leaving you readers hanging for so long is a double update in one day! Here's another chapter! Things will definitely be getting interesting from now on!

~Chapter Eighteen~

I opened my eyes to stare at the clouded sky. Hints of blue could be seen every so often as the clouds moved by. My body felt sluggish and too large like it didn't fit right.

I slowly raised my hand in front of my face, it looked pale and my nails haven't been trimmed in a long time, could probably do some major damage to someone. I let my hand fall back to my side.

I didn't really want to move.

"Vanitas?"

I turned slightly to see… "Namine?"

She looked shocked before she eased into a smile. She covered the distance between up before sitting down next to me.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Bring your body to this side?"

"This side…?"

"Yeah, you were with Sora less than an hour ago… And now you're outside with your own body."

Sora? "Oh fuck! I forgot again!" I covered my face with my hands and groaned. Great I broke another promise.

I could hear the smile in Namine's voice. "I promise not to tell. But you have to tell me how you got your body here. If anything you should have merged with another person or gone back to our world."

"Thanks," I said. "Sora was in a meeting with Vargas, she was talking about switching meds and such, not seeing Roxas. He lost it. I really thought he was going hurt her or even kill that stupid woman. Then it all went black, I could feel the meds moving through his body, it was attacking our connection."

"I felt it break. I was looking for you. I can't find Sora."

"Must have locked him up somewhere… I don't think it's safe here anymore." I struggled to get up, Namine helped me stand up. I chuckled. "It's weird being so tall now…"

Namine giggled. "Yes I suppose so. Now let's find the others and then get Sora. I agree that we can't be passive anymore."

Namine and I walked (my case more like staggered) to the doors of the institution before I stopped. "I don't know where we can go."

"First let's try and get Sora and escape from here, then worry about that. It will be difficult to get out without alerting Ansem." Namine took my hand and we walked the rest of the way to the institution.

The halls were quiet but it is what I expected with pretty much every staff member and patient had been fired or transferred. It was eerie. I hated the feeling.

"Do you think Roxas, Ven and Zexion would still be in the library?" I asked.

Namine shook her head. "I'll bet Zex felt the snap as well and they are probably looking for us. We should head to the rec room."

I nodded and we lapsed into silence before a question that had been nagging me flashed in my mind. "How did you get to this side?"

"Pretty much the same way you did except all of me came and not just my mind and soul."

"Care to give me all the details, Nami?"

"Maybe later."

"You are so annoying! You and your mysteries."

"Well I feel it would be better if I told everyone at once. Now what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How's the 'anti'?"

I hadn't even thought about the 'anti.' "I haven't felt the 'anti.' I don't know if it's gone or just resting."

"Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing Vani dear."

~x~x~x~

We entered the rec room to find Zexion and Roxas already there. Roxas was clearly agitated pacing back and forth. Roxas stopped his pacing to look at Namine and I. "Sora?" he asked staring at my obvious differences from Sora, meaning my black hair and yellow eyes.

Namine shook her head. "Nope, this is Vanitas, in his own body and everything!"

"Yo," I said.

Roxas and Zexion were openly confused.

"How?" Zexion finally asked.

"Beats me, woke up outside like this. Vargas and Ansem managed to break the connection between me and Sora. I don't think giving me a body was their original plan," I explained.

"So what about Sora then?" asked Roxas. "None of us know where he is. Do we just wait?"

"Are you stupid? No were not waiting. We need to leave," I answered.

"And go where exactly?" he asked.

"We haven't gotten that far into the plan yet," replied Namine. "But it's too dangerous to stay here now."

"I agree with you guys," said Zexion. "I highly doubt Vargas and Ansem have our best interests at heart."

"I get it," said Roxas, taking a seat on one of the couches. "But we do need a place to go from here. We can't just go back to mine and Sora's place. We'd get sent back right away."

"I don't have a place here. The people I was with before coming to this place live well out of the province. What about you Zex? Any ideas?" asked Namine.

"My… parents are usually overseas during this time of the year… So their place is most likely empty. We might be able to stay there for awhile. It's not that far away from here. They used to say they wanted to be close by, those bastards…" said Zexion, the last part mumbled.

"Then it's settled we'll crash at Zex's place when we get out of here," Namine said. "Sora is probably being kept in isolation."

"Then let's go," I said starting to leave the rec room. "Well come on!"

"Wait, we don't know the pass code to get into the isolation rooms."

"Then we'll just tear the door down! God knows what Ansem is telling Sora or how the broken connection affected him. Or the 'anti.' I've been with him since he was six!"

"We're all worried, Vanitas. But we can't just waltz in isolation and get Sora. They have meds and knock out gas. It could be over before we even try," said surprisingly Roxas.

"I don't like this," I finally said after a period of silence.

"None of us do, Van," said Namine hugging me.

~x~x~x~

We decided to split into two groups.

Namine and Zexion went to the control room of isolation to try and open the door concealing Sora. Zexion was for some reason reluctant to leave Roxas but eventually went with Namine.

Roxas (and Ventus) and myself went to Sora's isolation room so when the other figured out how or opened the door we could get him out.

Our bags of necessities were already packed and waiting by the back doors (hidden). We were all going to meet up at those doors after we got Sora.

~x~x~x~

"I hope this works," Roxas said for the billionth time since we had moved into position by the isolation ward, with Sora's room in sight.

"Stop saying that. This will work!"

"Whatever you say."

"Did you talk with Ven about… you know what?"

"I am not talking about that right now. We are on the lookout."

"No seriously, Roxy."

"Don't call me that." I watched Roxas for a bit hoping he'd cave and tell me. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Look the green light flashed, let's go!"

_To be continued…_

AN: I hope this wasn't too rushed. It's taken eighteen chapters to get to the big escape! I really hope it doesn't take me as long to update! So review and give me fuel and of pairings you would like to see in this story. Does anyone want sweet twisted Demy to make an appearance? *raises hand* I know I want him too! So anyway, see you guys in the nest chapter!

**REVIEW! (please .,)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original characters or storyline of the Kingdom Hearts series or games.

AN: I know this is a short chapter but as I was writing up the next chapter I realized we needed a bit of Sora and what is going on well he was with Ansem and what his mental state is like, so I wrote up a couple hundred words. It's relevant to the main storyline and next chapters. I know I've wanted some more craziness in this story, been wanting to write some since the appearance of 'anti' back in chapter four. So enjoy!

~Chapter Nineteen~

It wasn't right. The way he praised and smiled at me. It was all fake concern and happiness. He didn't care about me, the supposed 'nice' man. He wasn't nice, far from it. He didn't want to make me better, he wanted something else.

'_H-hate…. Hate…. Hate….'_

He wanted 'anti.' But 'anti' didn't want him.

'_Not a puppet… not a toy… not HIS.'_

'Anti' was a constant presence in my mind, always there just under the surface. But never fully out, he would never come out for Ansem.

Ansem tried many different tactics to try and make 'anti' show himself. At first I never felt 'anti', but one of Ansem's medicines made 'anti' a constant presence in my mind. 'Anti' in the beginning would try to taunt and hurt me, bringing up my twin and other names I only had vague recollections about. But after 'anti' realized what Ansem wanted, 'anti' became less of a pain and more of an annoyance. I could tell 'anti' was using all his power to stay under Ansem's radar.

Dozens of injections and pills later, I would nothing more than a shell listening to Ansem ramble and try to provoke 'anti.'

'Anti' would sometimes whisper names and events to me of my twin and friends and the voices. It confusing and disorientating to listen to as I couldn't remember any of it happening. But I took comfort in the name Vanitas. I didn't have a clue why.

'Anti' was getting restless and tired. He was angry, his feelings overwhelming my system making me choke on my own breathes. In my mind, I could see the impressions of where a wall or barrier used to be that separated 'anti' from me. But it was gone. There was another space, where the voice used to reside.

'_Death…'_ 'anti' would chant. _'Death, death, death, death….'_

'Anti' wanted Ansem dead, he wanted to kill Ansem. 'Anti' didn't want to be locked up, he wanted to be free.

I couldn't help but agree. I wanted to kill Ansem.

Giggles bubbled in my throat before spilling out loud. I wanted to kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. I wanted to kill so badly.

Ansem had left earlier promising to return. I hoped he would break that promise. I decided to wait beside the flat door and tackle Ansem or bolt through the door to escape the next time he came back.

'_Kill…'_ 'anti' supplied. _'Kill, rip, stab…. Death…choke?'_

I smiled going back to the bed and tearing off the sheet. I ripped some strips from said sheet before weaving the strips together. Tugging on the rope I had created, I crouched beside the door. Maybe, I could kill him right away?

_To be continued…_

AN: Oh dear, I'd hate to be on the end of that craziness! So as you can tell, Sora still hasn't regained his memories and the barrier and Vanitas presence are gone leaving Sora very susceptible to the 'anti's influence! This means trouble to the rest of the gang! So stay tune for the next chapter. It's probably going to be pretty long (by my standards anyway).

There have been many suggestions and such with pairings, and as much as I would like to please everyone, I cannot. Some of you will probably not get to see your favourite or preferred (in this story) pairing. I hope you'll all continue to like this story anyway. I will give a warning at the beginning of a chapter when I decide pairings will appear. But as of now there are no pairings, just a bunch of kids trying to survive.

On another note, I'm sad to realize I've lost some of my readers and I have not been getting as many reviews as before. It saddens me but I shall still continue. If you love this story, please tell me in the box below and let me know what you think, like, hate, what to see, what never to see in this story! Till next time!

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or characters from the Kingdom Hearts games or series.

AN: Hello my lovely readers, I bring you yet another chapter, and it's the twentieth! YAY! I meant to update last Monday but wasn't feeling it was good enough yet so I added like 1000 more words, it's been awhile since a chapter has reached over 2500 words, so YAY! So guess what? I have one more week of placement and then I AM OFFICALLY DONE COLLEGE, and before I'm 20! Woohoo still 19, still a teenager! And I can stop taking the city bus; seriously I swear it's the one place that gathers all angry rude people! I can't wait to head home where the population is under 3500 people. Not to say Ottawa doesn't have it perks but still I prefer the great white north of CANADA! Another note, I do use spell/grammar and I am in Professional Writing as a career. And I will not stop using sentence fragments. This is fiction (and real people don't speak in full sentences and they use slang!) and so I bend the rules! But enough of my rants READ the chapter! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

WARNING: Slight gore. Death. Crazy Sora.

~Chapter Twenty!~

(MILESTONE PEOPLE!)

He has his own body? Could this whole situation get any weirder? Seriously? Voices to people from other worlds, to this… Nothing will ever freak me out again, I swear.

'_Focus Roxas.'_

'How can you be so freaking calm Ven? Your brother has his own body in this world! I mean how did it come here? Show some emotion, Ven! Be happy or jealous, something!'

'_I am trying to stay calm or else you could receive a wave of my emotion. Yes I've noticed your flinches when I feel a heavy sense of emotion. You need to stay calm and get to Sora, after we've gotten Sora, after when get out of this place, then we can have time for emotions and thinking. Besides you don't want to talk with me, remember?'_

Ouch. Ven has me there. I didn't miss the edge in his voice, perhaps he's gotten tired of apologizing to me. I wasn't truly angry at him anymore, mostly nervous of the chance of him taking control again. I know he promised he wouldn't do it again but the fear of it happening again wouldn't leave.

I took a calming breath before noticing the light flash green on Sora's isolation room. "Look the green light flashed, let's go!" I said motioning for Vanitas to follow me.

Maybe Ven could drag his body over from the other side like Vanitas did and then I wouldn't need to worry about the chances of him taking control of my body again.

'_Doubt it.'_

'Why?'

'_Never mind, focus.'_

Vanitas and I stood in front of the door concealing Sora. The little green light was still flashing so Vanitas pressed 'open' on the keypad. The door groaned as it shifted and slid open.

I walked into the room, noticing the bed and lack of my brother. "Sora?" Something looped around my neck pulling me backwards before tugging tight, cutting off my air. I struggled, my fingers clawing at the thing wrapped around my neck. I choked, tears blurring my version.

"Sora? Sora stop it!" I heard Vanitas yell.

Sora was trying to kill me?

I continued to struggle loosing the thing around my neck slightly.

"Who are you!?" Sora (I'm guessing) shrieked. "Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" The weight of him disappeared from my back.

I sucked in gulps of air, coughing as the rope (I'm not sure what it was) came completely loose. I wiped the stray tears from my eyes to see Vanitas trying to restrain Sora.

"Stop fighting! We're here to help you!"

"No more pills!" shouted Sora. "Don't need help! I want to go!"

"Sora," I said softly, slowly moving closer to him. "We want to leave too. We, Vanitas and I came to get you out as well. We won't give you any medicine."

Sora stopped struggling to eye me warily. "No more pills?"

I nodded repeating, "No pills."

His eyes narrowed. "No needles?"

"None of those either. We're just going to leave this pace before Ansem returns."

A cruel smile formed on Sora's lips. It wasn't right. It didn't belong on Sora. Sora was kind and innocence believing in all that junk of light and forgiven (besides our parents.) "Kill…" Sora whispered. "Want to kill him… Ansem dead. Dead. Dead. Dead!"

"So that's why he had the make shift rope. He was waiting for Ansem…" mumbled Vanitas before standing up and clutching Sora's hands in his own. "No killing Sora."

"Why?" Sora's eyes were wide. "Why? Kill Ansem. I want to."

"No 'anti' wants him dead. You just want to be free."

Sora seemed to think Vanitas words over. "'Anti' wants Ansem dead. Ansem wants 'anti.' Have to kill Ansem first. You know 'anti'?"

Vanitas nodded. "I know him and I know you. We're leaving now. No killing. Come on Roxas, snap out of it."

"Roxas?" Sora asked turning towards me seeming to finally register who I was. "Twin?"

I internally shook my head to clear my thoughts (which didn't help) and I took another calming breath (I've been doing that a lot lately.) "Yes I'm Roxas, your twin."

"Why'd you leave?" Sora asked me.

"Because I was stupid and wasn't thinking, but I'm here now," I said.

Sora nodded.

"We'll figure this…" Vanitas nodded towards Sora. "out later, ok? Sora we're leaving. You need to be quiet, ok?"

"Quiet… 'anti' doesn't want to…" Sora started to say before trailing off seeming to converse with 'anti' in his head. It hurt to see him so broken looking.

'_All of Sora's barriers against the 'anti' are most likely broken or completely gone. The 'anti' dark energy is consuming and merging with Sora's personality.'_

"Like Zexion's friend Demyx…" I whispered as my heart clenched painfully. Could I stop Sora from really hurting or possibility killing someone?

'_I hope we can fix this…'_

~x~x~x~

We stuck to the plan. Vanitas, Sora and I (including Ven) carefully moved through the halls. We hadn't come across Namine or Zexion and I hoped they hadn't run into any trouble. Luckily we only had to avoid Vargas or Ansem and maybe Rinoa as everyone else who had worked in the institution was gone.

Sora kept staring at Vanitas or I and he let Vanitas drag him throughout the halls as he hadn't released Sora's arm. Sora must have some sort of memory loss.

"Why can't I kill Ansem?"

"Because killing is wrong," I tried to explain. "Now be quiet, we don't want to get caught."

"But he hurt me."

"If you hurt Ansem, what if Vargas wanted to hurt or kill you for it? Would that be ok?"

"She hurt me too."

I didn't know how to respond or convince Sora that killing is wrong. "Just know that you can't kill anyone, ok?"

"But I want to."

"No 'anti' wants too."

"I want to too."

"Sora, you hurt Roxas, you tried to kill him. Should he be allowed to kill you?" asked Vanitas.

Sora didn't answer and we lapsed into silence.

~x~x~x~

"_Children report back to the rec room. It is well past your bed time. All of you should be in bed."_

"Shit! I knew it was too easy…" grumbled Vanitas.

"Ansem…" mumbled Sora. "Dead…"

"Do you think he has Namine and Zexion?" I asked looking around the hall; I noticed a security camera staring at us.

"Either way we should keep moving… The plan was to get out whether or not all of us do," said Vanitas.

"We can't just leave them!"

"And we can't just let Ansem get us! Roxas, he's been experimenting on Sora. It messed with his head. How good would it be if all of us ended up like him!"

"Still, there are friends!"

"It's not like I want to leave them!" Sora started to tug on Vanitas's shirt. "What is it?"

Sora pointed in front of us. Vanitas and I turned to see Vargas smiling at us.

"And why aren't you three listening to Dr. Ansem?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Cause he's a right bastard for hurting Sora and messing with our connection!" answered Vanitas pushing Sora behind himself.

"It was an unhealthy attachment; it was for his own benefit to make him better. We only want what's best for all of you. Look Vanitas because of this you have your body back. This is good."

"How the hell… You know everything!" growled Vanitas. "All those times you looked down upon him and scolded him for bringing up the 'voices'!"

"It was necessary. We hadn't gotten rid of all the uninformed workers. But they are all gone. It's only going to get better."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Vanitas. "We aren't stupid."

Vargas sighed. "Don't make this more difficult. Vanitas you aren't part of this world and need to be sent back home."

"And leave these guys to you. I don't think so."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

'_Walk backwards slowly before taking the right, run! If she gets close she could use a sedative or something.'_

'Right.'

I started to walk backwards, Vanitas following my move pulling Sora with him. Sora struggled slightly probably wanting to kill Vargas.

"Now children trying to run away again?" Vargas asked a slight mock in her tone. She rushed forwards; I saw a glint of metal as she raised her hand.

'_Sedative!'_

Sora reacted first, pulling his hand from Vanitas's grip, he moved forward, eyes trained on Vargas, he reached down to his ankle and pulled out a scalpel and thrust the sharp tool into her neck. (A.N: Let's assume that during the experiments or meetings with Ansem, Sora's crazed self was able to get a hold of the sharp tool. Let's also assume that the desire to choke Ansem came from 'anti' as 'anti' changed its will on how to off Ansem giving Sora the suggestion of choking. Just thought I'd clear that up now to avoid loopholes and questions!)

I take it back, I was shocked again. I couldn't move and it seemed neither could Vanitas. I watched in horror as Sora giggled to himself and kneeled beside Vargas's dying figure. He held the bloody scalpel still and continued to make small cuts on her face. Vargas was still clearly somewhat alive with her constant gargled gasps for air and twitching limbs.

'_Roxas!'_

I snapped out of my shock with Ven's shout. "Sora! Stop it!"

Sora turned to me, an innocent smile across his face. "But it's fun! Look at her; she's choking on her own blood!" Crazed giggles burst from his lips. "I want to stab her all over!"

"Fuck that!" Vanitas said grabbing Sora's wrist. "I won't let go until you drop it."

"Let me go! It hurts!" cried Sora struggling in Vanitas's hold.

"Let go of the scalpel."

Sora finally released the scalpel and Vanitas's released some of the pressure on his hold on Sora.

"You have to let go now!"

"And let you dive for that weapon? No I think not. We're leaving."

"But Ansem…"

"Shut up, Sora!" I couldn't help but snap. "You just **killed** someone. Don't you understand? **Killed **Sora."

"I know!" That stupid innocent smile was again on his face.

"Don't waste your breath, Roxas. He doesn't understand," Vanitas said. "He's not himself."

'I don't know if I can handle this… I mean KILLED, what do I even do? I-I don't know what to do!'

'_Deep breaths, Roxas, don't dwell on it and just focus on getting out of here. Push it away, the feelings for it. I'm sorry.'_

'I-I'll try… What are you sorry for?'

Ven laughed a bit. _'Everything I suppose.'_

"Stop chit-chatting Roxas. Let's get out of here. I can't stand this place even more than before…" said Vanitas. "Isn't it strange? He stopped talking… Ansem."

"Well…" I muttered glancing towards the security cameras. "He just witnessed _that._ Crazy or not, it's shocking. Or maybe he realized without all his workers he doesn't stand a chance right now. Like would he really call the police?"

"Makes some sense I guess… Bastard probably fled the minute it happened."

~x~x~x~

We reached our escape point. Our bags were still in their hiding spots, Namine's and Zexion's were already gone. I breathed a sigh of relief; at least something's gone right. I had already packed a bag for Sora before we got him out of isolation.

Vanitas grabbed his own bag before looking at me. "Would you rather carry his bag or hold his hand and make sure he doesn't cause more trouble?"

I looked to the ground. "I'll take his bag… I… I just can't deal…"

"I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Where are we going? Why do we have to go?" asked Sora surprisingly sitting still as Vanitas and I strapped on the backpacks and such.

"To a safe place. Nami and Zex should be waiting by the back gate, the one near the patch of trees," said Vanitas. "I believe Zex said something about a key since the poles are too close together for anyone to squeeze through."

I nodded. "Let's just get out of here."

~x~x~x~

The moon was out. It was fairly dark and it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

The gate slowly came into view. The fencing surrounded the whole place but there were only two gates, the one in the one and one in the back. The back gate led off onto a dirt path leading towards a small gathering of trees definitely not large enough to be called a forest.

When I looked back at the institution, the lights were still on, but no sound seemed to come from the building at all. No vehicles were in the parking lot. He really did leave.

"Who are Namine and Zexion?" asked Sora.

'_Definitely memory loss. He doesn't seem to have any memories of Vanitas and only knows you.'_

'This whole thing couldn't get any worse.'

'_You have a point there. I do wonder though…'_

'About what?'

'_If Sora's memory loss is connected to well whatever Ansem did to him or because of the loss of Vanitas.'_

'I couldn't say, since both incidents happened and started around the same time. I'm hoping it's the meds or Ansem and it will eventually wear off. I couldn't ask Vanitas to give up his body and go back to living in Sora's mind even if it helped.'

'_It would be cruel to ask.'_

'Not that I like him or anything, more for your sake.'

'_Still appreciated.'_

'Do you think you could get a body in this world?'

'_I don't believe so and if I could it shouldn't be for a while. Vanitas has been here far longer than I have. You and I are just starting to have the same connection and abilities that I assume they have had for years.'_

'Still it would be more beneficial to everyone if you could somehow get one or drag yours here.'

'_I agree but we'll just have to wait for now.'_

We arrived at the gate. As Vanitas had said earlier, there was no way any of us could squeeze between the poles. But the gate was open. Namine and Zexion must have gone through already. Quickly, we walked through the gate. Freedom at last.

"Roxas?"

"Namine?"

Namine and Zexion seemed to emerge from nowhere as the tree's canopy's let in few streams of moonlight.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" said Namine, hugging everyone except Sora who evaded her attempts.

"You guys were taking a long time," started Zexion. "We weren't sure if you were caught or not."

"We were," I admitted. "But we were able to get away."

"What happened to you?" Zexion asked me pointing to my neck.

My eyes widened. "Nothing too seriously. I'm fine, really."

'_This isn't good.'_

"I tried to kill him. I thought he was Ansem," said Sora. He had that smile on his face. "I really wanted to kill Ansem but Vanitas says it's 'anti' but I was able to kill Vargas!"

"What?" questioned Zexion.

_To be continued… I MEAN IT!_

AN: So thoughts? Questions? Tell me! So it was mostly Roxas trying to hold himself together and he's started to rekindle his relationship with Ven. Vanitas is being understanding and Sora's gone 'round the bend. I wasn't sure if I should/could include a death (does rating T allow that?) and I really debated having Sora actually kill a person, but I wanted to show how far the 'anti' has consumed him. So as by popular demand and my own, expect some more crazy in the next chapter, mostly from Zexion whose probably going to suffer some flashbacks as Sora is/has become what his friend Demyx became. I would really like to hear your ideas as they are inspiring. As of right now in the pairings debate for the story, I've decided to hold out and just see where the story takes us. Next time, Zexy's house!

**REVIEW AND HAVE MY UNDYING LOVE!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or characters of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Hello loyal readers, again it has been a pretty long time since the last update but I bring you good news! Following this update are two more chapters! Yes you did read right, I am updating with three chapters! The third update today brings a special someone into the mess! So be prepared! So update on my life, I'm at home with no room and no job. Finding a job in my field is pretty hard in a small town. I'm considering heading back to school and take another program but that will add more debt, so I'm undecided. But anyway enough chit-chat, READ! Questions will be asked at the end note. Enjoy!

WARNING: Mentions of torture and death. Crazy Sora and his disjointed thoughts and speaking.

~Chapter Twenty-One~

Stupid, I should have been allowed to kill Ansem. 'Anti' had said so. He's been with me through all the tests and helped me realize how wrong Vargas (_'ha-ha… stupid… dead… bitch…) _and Ansem were.

I didn't have a clue that Ansem had Roxas too. He was supposed to be with Zack at that school for gifted children out on the islands. He left me…

'_Hate him…'_

'Love him…'

'_Hate…'_

'I hate him…? Love him?'

~x~x~x~

"What happened to you?" the boy called Zexion asked pointing to Roxas's neck. I could see the bruises forming under the collar of his shirt.

Roxas's eyes widened and he tried to cover the spots not wanting the boy to know.

I might as well explain… "I tried to kill him. I thought he was Ansem. I really wanted to kill Ansem but Vanitas says it's 'anti' but I was able to kill Vargas." I figured Zexion was also hurt somehow by her so it must be a relief to hear she was gone.

'_Death… death death! Want to torture EVERYONE!'_

"What?" questioned Zexion.

"Sora's not himself," explained Roxas quickly stepping in front of me well also pushing me back from Zexion. Ansem's messed with his head so 'anti' got free range of his mind. Who knows what the bastard been saying to him?"

I bristled at the comment towards 'anti.' He doesn't control me, he helps me, I think... "You don't understand 'anti,'" I said.

Vanitas gave a humorless laugh. "I know 'anti' all too well and way better than you. We've been together for years. So just shut up, no maiming or killing people just wait silently for us to figure this out."

'What does he mean? I don't understand.'

'_Don't… listen… Trying to con…fuse…'_

"We can't bring him along like that," Zexion said pointing to me. "He's poses a threat."

"We can't leave him!" Roxas said. "Sora just needs…"

"Need what? It's… it's just…like Demyx…" Zexion ended in a whisper.

'Who's Demyx?'

'_Oh…ha-ha… I remember… So much fun…'_

'What is? Who 'anti'?'

'_Almost… almost as much fun… as you…'_

"Don't just assume it would end the same, Zexion!" Roxas said.

"It will! When the 'anti' starts consuming the mind, there isn't any hope. Roxas be realistic, we've tried everything!" explained Zexion. "We have to think for the good of us! He'll turn on us."

"No he won't. He was _tested_ on by Vargas and Ansem… It's understandable!" Roxas was defending me…

'I don't remember him doing that before… He cares?'

'_You're gullible…Zexion is… Zexion… was… supposed… to die.'_

'You are in other people? With other people like me?'

'_In everyone…'_

'Am I suppose to die?' I asked 'anti'… I don't want to die… A smile spread across my face, but I do want to kill someone… Ansem.

'Anti' hissed at the mention of Ansem but said, _'You…useful…'_

"So you're saying that killing someone is ok?" asked Zexion.

"Of course he isn't," Vanitas said. "What he's saying is Sora and 'anti' aren't going to kill us, which is the best you're going to get, so just shut up and lead us to your house. I'm tired."

"I'm not bringing a killer…" started Zexion.

"Everyone be quiet," the girl piped in. "Were tired and cold. Nothing is going to get resolved here in among the trees. Zexion please, Sora is not going to hurt you."

'_He should have… died.'_

I bit my lip as Zexion finally grumbled and took off down the dirt path. Vanitas and Namine followed after and Roxas pulled me along as I wouldn't let go of his hand. I couldn't bring myself to speak anymore.

I didn't want to be left behind… But I know Ansem will eventually come after us and then… then he will join Vargas.

'_Suffer…'_

_To be continued…_

AN: This chapter was surprisingly hard to put out which is the reason for it being so short. I actually wrote the later chapters before this one. Seriously messed up Sora is hard to write. Anyway I don't have much to ask but does anyone have any suggestions for further development in the story? I need a bit of help! Anyway I encourage everyone to review every chapter! I love hearing well reading your thoughts and I am so close to 300! I would love to hit that milestone, I might be encouraged to write a one-shot… Well I won't keep you guys waiting, read the next chapter! Love all of you!

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or characters of the Kingdom Heart's games or manga.

AN: A SECOND UPDATE! I know it feels strange but I also feel you guys deserve some extra after the long wait. I'm not entirely happy with the chapter, so bare with me. I'm going crazy from job hunting. On another note I DID AN AUTHOR READING! This means I got to read some of my personal work in front of an audience next to an actual published author! It was a great experience I hope to do again! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

WARNING: Nothing for this chapter, just FEELS!

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

The walk to Zexion's house (as he refused to call it home) was met with a tense silence as he walked a few feet ahead of the rest of us and wouldn't speak. The air could have been split with a knife.

I could tell Zexion was fearful of Sora, but I couldn't blame him Sora was scaring me, but at the same time, I will stand by Sora, he's my brother and I feel I owe him my support if anything. Zexion was definitely angry with Vanitas and me for brining Sora along in his current state of mind and his earlier actions with Vargas brought back memories of Demyx. But Zexion also looked guilty of his own thoughts and feelings. The poor kid.

'_Just him some time, it must be very overwhelming for him. Even though this institution was a fraud, his symptoms and problems are very real.'_

'I know, I know, Ven.'

Namine looked torn between supporting Zexion or staying back with the rest of us. She ended up in the back of our group walking beside Vanitas.

After what Zexion shouted at Sora and myself and Vanitas, Sora hung back holding my hand but still walking slightly behind me. His sudden silence was concerning. Was 'anti' filling his head with suspicions of me and everyone else? Would 'anti' try to kill Zexion?

I was at my wits end, I wanted to scream and tear my hair out, and I almost wished I had never convinced my parents to come to the institution.

'_No you don't.'_

'Shut up Ven. I need to vent. Just listen and whatever.'

'_I'm not going to let you go down the 'what if' lane.'_

'As much as I hate letting you win these tiny arguments (could they even be considered arguments?) don't let me travel down the 'what if' lane.'

'_We just need to take these things in stride, one thing at a time. We need to get to Zexion's, catch some sleep and prepare for tomorrow.'_

'You're right.'

The entire walk took no more than an hour before we reached the nearest residential area and then onto Zexion's street. It must have been past midnight when we arrived on the street. It seemed like a child friendly neighbourhood as the only light came from the streetlights and most driveways held mini-vans and prias.

"Do you have a key?" Namine's whispered walking up quickly to catch up with Zexion.

Zexion shook his head. "There's a key hidden in the flower urn on the front step."

Zexion's house was the last one on left on the street before it curved right. It was a simple yet large two story home with a double drive way with a detached garage. The house had grey siding and white trim. It was very plain and the grass was overgrown.

Zexion found the hidden key and unlocked the front door; all of us practically ran into the house.

His parents hardly stayed at the home but it was fully finished and the main areas of living were all open concept. Vanitas immediately fell onto the couch with a groan. The house lacked any warmth as there were no pictures or knick knacks to show what kind of person lived there.

"I don't suppose there is any food?" questioned Vanitas. "I am starving!"

"I doubt it," mumbled Zexion.

Vanitas groaned. "That sucks."

"But they usually have money in a safe up in the study for emergencies and unless they changed the pass code recently I can access it."

"We should try and get some rest. We won't be able to stay here long as Ansem probably knows about this place. We can pack supplies and such tomorrow," said Namine.

"And go where?" asked Vanitas.

"I don't know," admitted Namine. "But you have to agree it would be stupid to stay here for too long and get comfortable."

"I do agree," said Vanitas.

Sora tugged on my shirt. "'m tired..."

"Ok, Zexion where can I sleep?" I asked before adding, "I'll bring Sora with me."

Zexion's eyes narrowed at Sora who glared back before burying his face into my shirt. "Upstairs, second door on the right, the room has a double bed. Namine upstairs to the left, it has a twin bed. And Vanitas... I guess right there will due."

Vanitas was already fast asleep.

"We should give him a blanket," said Namine. "It must have been exhausting for him. His body was stuck in the other world for who knows how long."

'_He'll be feeling it tomorrow and probably the rest of the week. Vanitas will need a lot of nourishment for awhile.'_

'And they probably didn't feed us the healthiest food at the institution either.'

'_Agreed.'_

Zexion did bring down a blanket for Vanitas before mumbling a goodnight and literally locking himself in his own room. Namine bid us a goodnight as well as a hug despite Sora obvious discomfort.

The room was as bare as it could be; the only furniture was the double bed and its sheets and comforter. It felt strange having Sora lie beside me when he had killed someone a mere couple hours prior. I couldn't sleep.

"Roxy..." I could hear the rustling of the sheets as he sat up.

"Yes?"

"You won't leave me right? Not like last time?"

I gulped, I was nervous. He almost sounded like the normal Sora but I could also hear the unsaid threat in the air. I turned slightly to see his eyes staring at me; they seemed to glow slightly in the dark, a strange yellow hint.

"I won't."

"Good, I'd hate to hurt you despite what 'anti' says, I don't want to hurt you Roxy." Sora yawned before settling back down, his arms curling around my middle as he snuggling up to my side. "I love you."

I don't know how long I laid there staring at the ceiling, an unbearable feeling curling around my heart before I fell asleep.

I got Sora back, my younger brother, my twin only to lose him.

~x~x~x~

"Roxy! Wake up!"

I groaned at the intrusion of my surprisingly peaceful sleep as I rolled over in attempt of getting away from the voice.

'_Give up and get up already, the day's a wasting.'_

'God shut up Ven!'

I opened my eyes to face Sora's eyes. He smiled. "The sun is up and I'm hungry."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Ok, I'll get up."

"Good."

'_He seems pretty much normal... It's odd.'_

'I'll take it over killing insane Sora.'

'_Just be careful.'_

'Of course.'

We ventured downstairs after changing; Sora clung to my side, peering at me when I suppose he thought I wasn't watching. It was slightly unnerving but again as long as Sora isn't going off about killing, I'd be somewhat fine.

"About time you two sleepy heads got up, it's almost two in the afternoon," Namine said playfully. "Vanitas is up whining about food and Zexion was able to get into the safe, we have more than enough money for now."

"That's good to hear. When are we going to go out to get some food? I could do for a nice meal."

Namine laughed, "I think we all especially Vanitas would like that. Maybe we could order in? To avoid going out in public? Have that party I mention a few days back?"

'Has it only been a few days?'

'_Including the ones where you were out in the infirmary.'_

'Still such a short period of time.'

"How are you today Sora? Is 'anti' bothering you?" asked Namine.

Sora shook his head. "He's very quiet. No talking. Nope."

"I bet it's easier to think now," said Namine.

Sora nodded.

I took a seat on the couch across from the recliner Namine sat in and Sora joined me on the couch. The living room was very large, having two couches and two recliners, a fireplace was on the far left wall and the seats surrounded a flat screen 51" TV.

"Where are Vanitas and Zexion?" I asked.

"Vanitas is in the shower. He's in heaven apparently, hot water and all." Namine laughed. "Zexion's went back upstairs in his room. He wants to be alone."

"I see."

"Yup, I've just be sketching. It's relaxing."

"I could use a hobby right about now," I said sighing. "I can already feel the boredom setting in."

Sora laughed, "Poor Roxy."

I smiled; it was refreshing to see Sora somewhat back to normal. But what about the killing? Is it all a front?

'_I don't know what to say.'_

"Why not try the TV, I'm pretty sure I saw a dish on the roof, so it must have satellite, some channels anyway," said Namine. "Sora want to borrow some paper and pencils to draw?"

Sora nodded and accepted the offered art supplies.

I found the remote for the TV and luckily it had some channels and after flipping through the channels I decided to stop on the history channel. It was interesting enough to take my mind off things. Every so often Namine would comment on something or Sora would have a question. I almost felt normal.

An hour passed without much action until Vanitas finally revealed himself. "I could live in the shower; I swear I could be a sea creature."

I couldn't help but join in on the laughter it was such a nice change. "But Vanitas the sea is cold water."

"Point taken," Vanitas said as he took over the second couch. "I'm taking a bath next time."

"With bubbles?" asked Sora.

Vanitas looked over at Sora before breaking out in a grin. "Definitely with bubbles. So whose gonna go into the dragon's den? I'm dying of starvation."

"Namine should I go, I mean he's wary of _someone_ and angry at the rest of us. So Namine should be the one," I answered.

Namine set her sketchpad aside as she stood up. "Fine I will go. Vanitas you should be nicer to him. He's been through a lot too."

"I'll try just for our sanity."

"Good."

~x~x~x~

"So Sora, do you remember me?" Vanitas asked when Namine was gone.

"You're Vanitas."

"No I mean before the... tests and stuff."

Sora shook his head. "Nope... 'Anti' sometimes mentioned something but I don't know."

"Bastard is holding the memories hostage I'd bet," said Vanitas.

I sighed. "Great more memory loss."

'_At least we know now. There is probably some way we can get them back.'_

'Nice to know you're still here.'

'_Forgive me for resting.'_

'Sorry.'

"'Anti's taken my memories?" asked Sora. "Why?"

"He just likes to cause havoc and mayhem, hurt and all that jazz," explained Vanitas.

"But then..." Sora was interrupted by Namine's scream.

_To be continued..._

AN: Did I just leave off at a cliff-hanger? Yes, yes I did. So I felt the kids deserved at least one-night's rest before diving into the crazy again. So before jumping into the next chapter, I want you to guess what happened or who might have caused her to scream, review and tell me! Anyway now you can go read the next one! Much love!

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or characters of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: So this is my surprise chapter, adding a new character to the mix, someone I've always wanted to write about. Although my version of said character (because of the circumstances) won't be the usual one (that I'd read about). With that said, enjoy the chapter. I will really try to pump out chapters more quickly!

WARNING: Dark themes. Mentions of death and blood.

~Chapter Twenty-Three~

_Side Story_

I suppose I was always an easy target. I was the short kid with glasses, with oddly styled hair; my head was always in the cloud. I struggled with simple concepts in all my classes except music. I always had a talent for it even singing came easily to me. Too bad along with myself there is a million other teens hoping to get their big break.

I was a victim of bullying and snide remarks for most of my life. My older sister was a typical bad girl and she did stand up for me but come on my older sister defending her younger brother made it worse, teacher involvement made it worse, nothing aided me for long.

Not to say I didn't have friends, I had enough of them.

I had supportive parents, supportive sister and supportive friends, but it never felt like enough. I always felt alone. The old saying 'I'm alone in a crowded room' fits me well.

Smiles were easy enough to pull off. I smiled all the time, laughter was such an easy task but inside I was alone, depressed and sad.

I don't even know why.

Maybe it was always meant to be. Maybe fate already decided I would be consumed by my own sadness and loneliness. Maybe it was supposed to morph into hatred.

It started slow, no change is usually fast. Small things began to tick me off. It was harder to smile, oh I could smirk and I could laugh but the laughter began to sound cruel. I grew taller, got contacts. My music darkened and people started to notice.

But it took them to long.

Maybe they really didn't care, maybe they weren't actually supportive but they tolerated me?

I snapped. Lost control. There are no real words to describe what I did.

I murdered.

I killed people.

It started with my parents.

I don't remember them doing anything serious enough to warrant death. But I killed them.

My best friend, the one I thought was true, that didn't lie. I hurt him, more than enough mental damage to last more than one life time. I clearly went around the bend, as I enjoyed his suffering.

My sister got in the way.

I ran away.

It became a blur after that, I don't know if I hurt anyone else or perhaps killed a few people. I don't really care. The darkness in me consumed me I guess.

The police or whatever authority caught me, locked me up. Doctors attempted to help me, key word attempted.

I'm too far gone.

I want to hurt people. I want to kill people. The voices want to as well.

I think the little devil on my shoulder ate or murdered the angel, since I can't remember the last night my conscious told me to stop and think of my morals. I don't have any morals.

It was always meant to be. I was always meant to kill and be alone. It's easier to be alone.

~x~x~x~

I strummed a few beats on my guitar, humming along to a random tune. Dead bodies lay at my feet, their blood merging together in dark pools on the tiled floor.

Stupid doctors.

Stupid nurses.

I told them to stay away, they didn't listen, they shouldn't have sharp objects near me, they should have known better. I've been here for over six months, didn't they get my file?

I took the keys from a doctor's pocket and unlocked the door. It was boring here. I smile formed on my lips. I could go visit an old friend.

_To be continued..._

AN: So what do you think? Who is it? I'll give you a hint, I've mentioned this character previously! So last chapter, this chapter, make connections and tell me what you think is going to happen! I do have a bit of an issue, as you know the chapters go back and forth between Sora and Roxas's POV (sometimes Vanitas and Ventus) but as you see this one is in a different POV so should I follow through and begin the next chapter in Sora's POV or should I completely disregard that and pull up a Zexion POV? Tell me (even though I might disregard this all and go my normal route.) Please review and let me know all your thoughts! Lots of love!

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline and original characters of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Hi faithful readers! Look a new update and not that long of a wait. Sadly though it's only one new chapter, I got a full-time job at Tim's Horton's and don't have as much free time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided on Zexion's POV seeing as we've moved into an ARC where it's focussing on more Zexion and Demyx. Don't worry though I won't start messing with tons of POV change and I will never (unless it with Sora and Vanitas or Roxas and Ventus) change POV within one chapter, I know I dislike it and won't make you guys suffer with it.

WARNINGS: FEELS, lots of FEELS and a bit of violence.

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

_Side Story_

_Zexion_

"D-demyx…" I choked out backing away from the window of my room.

There was Demyx perched on the window sill, guitar strapped to his back, smile stretched across his face. "Hiya Zexy!" His clothes were spattered with blood.

I was trapped in a corner of my room, the door on the far wall. Why was he here? Didn't he get enough out of me last time?

I should scream. But I didn't…

Demyx slid off the window sill, settling himself on the bed, blocking me from the door. "You know Zexy it took me a while to find out where you were. I even went to that stupid institution I heard you were at. Did you like it there? I hated the place they had me. It was sooooo boring!"

"W-why… why are you here?" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around my middle. It was terrifying… my old best friend like this… this evil…

Demyx shrugged off his guitar stepping off the bed closer to me. "To see you of course, it's been a while huh Zexy?"

"Stop it! You're not him!"

"Of course I am! You just won't accept that this is me, this is me!"

I shook my head. I felt him get closer till he grabbed both of my hands.

"You're shaking," I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Do I scare you, Zexy?"

"S-stop calling me that..." I whispered.

His grip tightened on my hands. I felt powerless in his presence, no amount of sarcasm, wit or smarts could help me, he saw through everything. He knows everything about me.

He was my best friend.

~x~x~x~

_My parents didn't want kids._

_It was a fluke, an accidently pregnancy well they were in university, a bit too much to drink a night after their exams._

_It anyone's guess on why they didn't abort me._

_I grew up as an only child. I didn't have any cousins around and certainly my mother didn't plan play dates with the neighbourhood families._

_She was a lawyer, married to my father but really it was her work. My father a marketing executive for a company, he was hardly home preferring to stay overnight at the company._

_I was raised by an army of nannies and babysitters. My Mother occasionally would read to me. I treasured that time and could forget about the majority of time she spent with her work. She would praise me when I could read back to her._

_The majority of my time I spent indoors or at the many libraries around the city. I easily avoided other children, they were alien to me. I had no idea on how I should act around them, what to even say. I liked to think I was superior to them when in reality I was terrified of them. What they would think of me, did they read?_

_I had no one to confide in._

_By the time I was eight, I had a life plan._

_Graduate high school in the normal four years or sooner._

_Attend post-secondary school, a prestigious university probably in medicine._

_Get a job, climb the ranks of said industry to the top._

_I wanted to succeed. Relationships were not part of the plan, I didn't think I had a lot if any social skills required for them and I didn't want to have any kids and have them end of like me._

_I also met Demyx when I was eight, in the third grade._

_I always sat at the back by myself in school, the other kids didn't care for me, didn't even bully me. I was always alone and I preferred it that way._

_Demyx was new to the school. A hyperactive goofy smiled kid, back then he was short. The teacher sat him next to me. Immediately he talked my ear, the rest of the day he followed me like a puppy._

_Somehow he invited himself over to my house and it turned out he lived down the street._

_He sucked at school, had special tutoring sessions during classes such as social studies and languages so he stayed at the right level. I ended up helping him a lot. He announced that I was his best friend. Inwardly I was almost giddy as I had never had a friend before._

_The bulling soon started when his special tutoring sessions got out. His sister was three grades ahead of us and she was terrifying. She was tall and always seemed to be angry. Larxene was always beating up Demyx's bullies._

_It didn't seem to hurt him. Demyx expanded his friendships with other kids in our class but always dragged me along._

_It was in grade five when Demyx discovered his talent for music._

_Grade six when I finally told him he was my best friend._

_Grade seven, my parents started work overseas_

_Grade eight, I pretty much moved into Demyx's and Larxene's house._

_When Demyx and I started high school is where things took a bad turn and Demyx started to change._

_Grade nine, Demyx's snapped._

~x~x~x~

Sometimes I wonder if I could have stopped Demyx, if I could have helped him before he changed. Sometimes I wonder if my distant behavior contributed to his 'snap.'

"Are you walking down memory lane, Zexy?" Demyx asked, his face was inches away from mine.

"What do you want?" I managed to get out without stuttering.

"Why to hang out with my best friend! It's been so long! I missed you! Did you miss me?"

"I miss the old you."

Demyx shook his head. "I've always been this way."

"No! No you haven't! That thing, the 'anti' tainted you, twisted you, this isn't you!" I cried out. "I wish things had never changed! Why you let it change you? What was so bad that it was able to get it?" I slumped to my knees, tear threatened to spill over, I hated being weak.

I could see Demyx's feet; he knelt down and pulled me into a hug. I hated how I was able to (even after what he did to me) cling to him as I cried. I knew I was opening myself up for an attack. I didn't know how long Demyx would be able to play nice before the violent tendencies would show.

I couldn't hate him. But I hated what he became.

A knock interrupted Demyx and I. "Zex are you ok? We need to go out and get some food… Zex? I'm coming in ok?" Namine opened my bedroom door.

"Stay out!" I shouted.

"Zex?" The door opened fully. Namine stood in the doorway, wide-eyed and staring at me and Demyx.

Demyx stood up pulling me with him. "Why hello there!" Demyx greeted.

"Y-you're… you're…"

"Demyx," he answered.

It was a mess, Namine screamed. Demyx twisted and through me to the bed and lunged at Namine, grabbing her by the arm and twisting it behind her back. He held a knife, no a scalpel to her neck.

I scrambled from the bed. "Don't hurt her!"

Namine struggled until Demyx pressed the scalpel to her neck drawing a bit of blood. "Is she your friend?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. But you're my best friend."

"I don't like it," Demyx said. "I don't…"

"Demy… Please don't, please!"

_To be continued…_

AN: I hope you enjoyed listening to Zexion. He's hard for me to write seeing as he has a toughish front but is really suffering inside. He loves (friendship guy's just friendship for now perhaps) Demyx yet can't really accept what he's become. Anyway, next chapter everyone meets Demyx. What do you guys think will happen? Or want to happen? Death? Violence? Perhaps Demyx joins them? I want to read your thoughts! Much love!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

The Boy in the Locked Room

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation, original storyline or characters of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

AN: A new chapter is here with another chapter in the works, it was so hard to write this chapter, I have so much trouble writing Sora's POV, I'm so rusty! I prefer writing in Roxas's POV which will be the next chapter. So I OFFICALLY graduated last week, walked across a stage and everything! Saw some sights in Ottawa, rented a storage unit and got myself a bedroom set. So anyway read on my followers!

WARNINGS: Slight violence. Sora jumbled way of thinking. Overall usual craziness.

~Chapter Twenty-Five~

It was quiet.

In my mind there were no voices or whispers of death and mutilation, just a peaceful quiet. The space where 'anti' usually resided was empty, it was gone, but where? The space was still dark and had a lingering negative vibe. It was still his space but he wasn't around.

It was strange to be only subjected to my own personal thoughts and opinions without any input from 'anti' I didn't know if I liked it.

I was used to his presence; he was there with me during the tests.

It was comforting having him; the others didn't understand the need of Vargas's death or Ansem's.

At first I didn't know what to make of having Roxas around. I mean he left me years ago, the old Roxas, my older twin. He started fading as soon as he took the tests proving he was above and beyond average. When Cloud's friend Zack starting training Roxas, he slipped away even faster and then that school out on the islands. Roxy was gone. I was alone to be tormenting by my 'mother' Aerith.

I hate them, those stupid biological parents of mine. Other than the creating me, my parents have done nothing to deserve being called Mum and Dad from me.

But I won't dwell on them.

Roxy is back! He's caring for me, _supporting_ (well almost entirely supporting me) me! It's been so long! So long since we shared a room! (AN: Remember readers Sora doesn't have his memories of the institution other than the tests with Ansem so he doesn't remember rooming with Roxas.) He promised to stay with me, it's unreal and I won't let him go away again. I won't let Aerith or Cloud take him away. I would kill them before they would.

These other characters, Vanitas, Namine and Zexion are familiar. Apparently I knew them, that we were friends. Vanitas especially is familiar, I feel comfortable for some reason with him. He's up there with Roxas is the supporting role. It's nice.

I want to be hugged and curled up with them. (AN: Cue the 'awww')

Namine is nice but quiet.

I don't know what to think of Zexion, he's guarded and holds up a mean front. I scare him. I giggled at the thought. He better be careful, if he starts spewing rude comments towards Vanitas and Roxy I won't hold back.

Part of me hates thoughts like those, like I'm conflicted on some of my own thoughts and actions. It's annoying.

But without 'anti' the gruesome and death filled thoughts aren't as strong and I can think clearer. It's nice as well.

I really am conflicted. I want 'anti' but I think I could be ok without 'anti' with Roxas and the others here.

I don't even know if 'anti' will come back.

~x~x~x~

I woke up before Roxas. I stayed curled up beside him but let my thoughts wander for a couple of hours before waking him up. I was happy having him back. He's my big brother by a mere ten minutes but I liked being pampered by him.

I think he would do almost anything for me and I would do the same within reason. I have a few things I wouldn't do. I will not rekindle my relationship with Cloud and Aerith and I will kill Ansem.

It was peaceful sitting in the living room with Namine and Roxas and warmth filled me when Vanitas entered the room.

I want to have a bath filled with bubbles!

Namine went to get Zexion because we were all starving especially Vanitas. She was only gone a few minutes before she screamed.

Roxas and Vanitas practically flew from their seats and run up the stairs. I followed after them. At the top of the hallway Zexion's bedroom door was wide open; his room was at the end of the hall. The light was on in the hallway but no lights were on in his room.

Vanitas took the lead and marched to the doorway, Roxas trailing behind him and he had pushed me behind him. I wasn't scared though. If it was Ansem, I had an extra blade stashed just for him.

In Zexion's room, Zexion looked terrified. He was standing shakily arms stretched out in front of himself, pleading for this other boy to let Namine go. She was trapped with this other boy holding a scalpel to her throat.

"Demy..." Zexion pleaded.

So this was Demyx.

"This is Demyx, he was taken over by the 'anti'," Roxas whispered to Vanitas. "He killed his own parents and hurt Zexion."

He has the 'anti' too? My eyes widened, the 'anti' left me for him?

"Shit," Vanitas said. "Sora go downstairs."

"Why?" I asked. "I want to see what happens." I want to talk with 'anti,' why'd it leave for that boy? Why it leave me?

Zexion finally noticed us as well as Demyx. "Who are they? More _friends?_" Demyx spat. "You don't need them!"

"I-I know," Zexion said immediately, moving closer to Demyx and Namine. "Just let her go. I-I'll go with you!"

"Really?"

Zexion nodded. "You're my best friend."

"NO!" Namine yelled clutching Demyx hand struggling to keep it from piercing her neck deeper. "Zex don't! He'll hurt you worse!"

"B-but..." started Zexion.

"You bitch!" Demyx twisted her arm back further back. Namine hollered out, the tears were coating her cheeks in wet salty trails.

"Demyx stop it!"

"Enough!" shouted Vanitas walking into the room and standing beside Zexion. He placed an arm in front of Zexion. "You do you think you are threatening Zexion with Namine? You think this is the way to get Zexion back? My god you are fucking stupid! Do you really think Zexion here is going to go with you if you hurt or killed Namine?"

"He stole the 'anti' Roxy," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"The 'anti' left me for him!"

"No," Roxas said suddenly. "The 'anti' was in him first."

Then Demyx is like me. My eyes widened I want to talk with him _or… kill him._

"Stay out of this, it's between me and Zexy!"

"Then why Namine?" Vanitas asked.

"She interrupted us!"

"So you put a blade to her neck? Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am so back off and get out!"

"Fuck that!"

Vanitas and Demyx continued to throw insults back and forth. Zexion looked ready to pass out and Namine was a dangerous shade of white.

I want to interrupt them.

Roxas shook his head and entered the room, arms up. "Ok ENOUGH!" he yelled standing in front of Zexion and Vanitas but still had a bit of distance from Demyx and Namine. "This is getting us no where!"

Or Roxy could.

_To be continued…_

AN: So what do you guys think? Sora's unsure of Demyx, he's stuck between feeling jealous that 'anti' is with Demyx but at the same time wants to talk with him, because they are in the same boat being unstable and crazy. Demy even uses the same weapon as Sora! So vote in reviews, Demyx stays with the group or… something else! Till next time! Much love!

**REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
